Love and Vengeance
by hollywoodwiz
Summary: Starts after 2x13 Lucifer is planning revenge on his father. Chloe, Maze and the rest of his friends have to save lucifer from his own anger and rage.
1. Chapter 1

Love and Vengeance

\- Starts right after 2x13 Lucifer is driving away planning his vengeance on his father and everyone that he feels harmed him.

Lucifer was driving away from Los Angeles and he was going away to get away from his father and his mothers manipulations, to find his own path away from them. Lucifer was driving and he was on a long dark lonely highway in the desert away from all of it.

His heart was crushed, he thought that his detective loved him and that he truly had found love, for once in his endless existence he thought that he could actually be happy, but he should have known that it was just a trick, a trick used by his bastard father to break him.

Just like when his father threw him out of heaven the first time just for asking for free will, this pain now though was worse it was much worse it was killing him to think that the relationship that he had shared with the detective was just a trick, a muse, a lie all created just to hurt him. Lucifer didn't really like his family

"What family" Lucifer found himself saying outloud to himself softly. His father that casted him to hell and eternally villified him, his mother that just stood by and watched and didn't say a word, his brother uriel that forced him to either let Chloe, Maze, and his mother be killed or kill him to stop it, His brother Amenadiel who released Malcom from hell just to kill him and force him to go back to hell.

Tears started falling from Lucifers face and he started driving off the highway into the desert, Tears were streaming from his eyes and he stopped his 1961 Corvette in the desert and he got out of the car and leaned on the hood and the tears started coming down harder and he looked up at the starry full moon sky and he started screaming

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU CRUEL EVIL BASTARD, I WAS DOING MY BEST TO LEARN HUMAN EMOTION AND TRYING TO DO THE RIGHT THING, BUT NO YOU HAVE TO COME ALONG AND MANIPULATE ME, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO USE HER, WHY TELL ME WHY?" Lucifers body was shaking with anger and he couldn't control the flood of tears coming down his eyes, the anger boiling over he could feel his whold body heating up and his eyes glowing with fire and brimstone.

Lucifer just stood there thinking of all the things that his father could have done, using the emotion of love just to hurt him was the worst and he could barely breathe, his body shaking it felt like his heart was being ripped apart and crushed on and the only thing that made him feel even a little better was thinking of vengeance, he was going to punish his father and he was going to punish his mother and so help him nothing was going to stand in his way.

Lucifer looked up at the sky once more with fire eyes and he proceeded to pull a feather out his jacket pocket and he felt the power of it raditating through him, it was one of his brothers uriels feathers from his wings, Lucifer kept a feather after he killed him to try and have something of his brothers with him always but now he decided that he was going to use it.

He wrapped his hand around it and suddenly it started glowing and as it glowed he felt old power returning to his body, he felt the scars on his back starting to heal and he felt new wings being made that were in its place, lucifers eyes glowed and his body morphed to his hellish demonic form as he felt the power of hell mixing with his angelic powers. Lucifer felt the wings fully grow on his and he released them and he saw that they were white on exterior with black running through the middle.

Lucifer felt his old angelic powers and the full powers of hell running through his whole being once more, Lucifer looked up to the sky once more and he screamed with all of his heart

"YOU WANTED ME TO BE THE DEVIL, TO REPRESENT ALL EVIL SO THAT HUMANS COULD HATE AND REVILE ME FOR ALL ETERNITY JUST BECAUSE I ASKED FOR FREE WILL, NOW FATHER YOU HAVE YOUR WISH" Lucifer went silent for a few seconds then looked up at the sky one more time and said with a low dangerous voice

"Save yourself dad, cause the devil's on his way".


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Vengeance- Chapter 2

Chloe left Lucifers abandoned apartment with her heart feeling broken

"Why leave Lucifer, why now after everything we have been through" Chloe said outloud driving her car home. Chloe was confused and she didn't understand why and she didn't know how Lucifer could have gotten the formula to save her, Dan had told her how it was Lucifer that managed to obtain the formula but she also knew that only professor Carlisle had the formula

"so how did Lucifer get the formula?" Chloe thought to herself. Chloe remembered seeing the happiness in Lucifers eyes when she hugged him after saving he saved the students from the lab. she remembered the way he touched her face and look of joy in his eyes, he knew that he loved her and she always knew that he was a flawed man but she knew that he was a good man and she didn't know why he left.

Chloe knew that Lucifer wasn't answering his phone and it was killing her to not understand the reasoning behind his decision to just leave her. Chloe remembered the look in his eyes when she woke up in the hospital after he had save her, she could see a look of joy mixed with a hint of despair but she couldn't place it at the time because she was just so happy to be alive and to be awake at that moment. It never dawned on her at that moment to ask the why or the how he managed to obtain the formula but she wanted answers and she knew that Maze would have them when she got home.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chloe walked into her home and set her keys on the counter she found Maze and Trixie watching a kids movie together eating popcorn. Chloe looked at them and she asked Maze to come into the kitchen so that they could talk. Maze could see that Chloe had been crying and she suspected what the reason was

"What's wrong Chloe, what did he do?" Maze asked knowing that Lucifer must have done something stupid and seeing Chloe like this wasn't a good thing

"I went by his place Maze, there were sheets covering everything, he's gone" Maze couldn't believe that he just left like that, she was pissed off that his mother manipulated Lucifer the way she did using knowledge of Chloe's miracle birth against Lucifer the way she did.

Chloe could see a hint of sadness and anger in Maze's face and Chloe could tell that Maze knew something about what was going on and Chloe was going to find out what it is

"You've known him the longest Maze, Why would he leave like this why would he leave his entire life without any notice?" Maze knew that Lucifer leaving must mean that he has some plan and that knowing Lucifer it would involve punishment for those that hurt him.

"There's a lot that you don't know about Lucifer, I think that we should call Amenadiel over, and we can tell you everything together".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chloe and Maze opened the door and let Amenadiel come through, Trixie was asleep by this point and Amenadiel could see the tears and sadness in Chloe's eyes and he could see that Maze was very pissed off and upset.

"What's so urgent Maze, why did you call me over here" Maze replied

"Because Lucifer left, with no word to anyone, He's just gone" Chloe looked at Amenadiel with a stern look and said

"I know you were in my room keeping me from being moved, trying to save me somehow, what's going on amenadiel, Why did he leave, how did he save me, I have to know what's going on... I love him" Maze looked at Amenadiel and they both knew that she deserved to know the truth and Amenadiel gave Chloe a sympathetic look and replied

"There are things about Lucifer that you don't know Chloe, there are things that truly haunt him" Chloe felt herself starting to tear up again and she replied

"Yes I know, he calls himself the devil, I've seen the scars on his back, he thinks of himself as evil for some reason, but it isn't true I've seen him do a lot of good, just tell me what I need to know Amenadiel". Maze knew that the truth would shock Chloe but she knew that she needed to know so she said

"It's the truth Chloe, He is the devil, I am a demon, and Amenadiel is an angel and his brother" Chloe looked at Maze and Amenadiel like they were nuts and she replied

"What is it with you people and all this crazy talk of the devil and demons and angels, I don't get it you all look normal" Maze then did something that forever would change Chloe's worldview, Chloe saw Maze transform half her face to a demon looking face with a white eye and a decayed looking face. Chloe felt herself walking backwards afraid wondering how any of this was possible and Maze saw the look on her face and said

"It's ok Chloe none of us would ever hurt you or Trixie, and Lucifer certainly wouldn't he loves you Chloe very much" Amenadiel nodded his head and said

"It's true Chloe, he loves you more then he has ever loved anybody, I know this is all a shock but just know that you are safe".

Chloe was shocked, horrified, relieved, and so many other emotions all at the same time then she realized that Lucifer had been telling her the truth about himself since day one and to realize that was heartbreaking because to have the whole world thing that you are some evil monster that was undeserving of love and to be blamed for all the worlds evil deeds was just so unfair because it didn't match the man that she had grown to love.

Chloe knew that he was misguided, arrogant, outright vain at times, childish, angry and violent but Chloe knew that he wasn't evil no how inappropriate his mouth could be at times. Chloe had so many questions and Maze and Amenadiel could see that she was wanting to ask so much.

Maze and Amenadiel led Chloe to the couch and explained everything to her, about Lucifer dying and going to hell to save her, about the deal Lucifer made with god to save Chloe after Malcom kidnapped Trixie, about how Charlotte Richards was really his mother and how Chloe was a miracle baby created by god. Maze explained why Lucifer didn't think the love Chloe had for him was real due to her being a miracle created by god. They explained how Lucifer was once the lord of hell and controlled all the demons and tortured souls that were in hell. They explained why Lucifer cut his wings off, and how he had a devil form and that it looked very different from the form she was used to.

They explained how Lucifer had to kill his brother Uriel, and how Charlotte almost blew Chloe up and why and how she wanted Lucifer to return to the silver city with her. Chloe's mind was racing as she was processing all of this information, it answered so many questions that she had regarding her partner and the man she loved and she now wanted nothing more then to have a long talk with Lucifer and to tell him that is was ok... That she loved him anyway.

"Let's get him back home" Chloe said after Maze and Amenadiel finished explaining everything

"Where he belongs" Chloe finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Vengeance

Chapter 3

Lucifer took flight into the night sky with the stars shining that he helped bring light to, the bitter thoughts were on his mind remembering those ancient times but now they were just hurtful reminders of a time lost. Lucifer flew throught the sky and he focused and then his wings started shining and within a few seconds he was flying down back to where he was sent by his father, Hell.

Lucifer flew down to hell and passed throught the dark gates. he was going to unleash the power of hell and make his father pay for manipulating him, for playing him like he was a pawn in his game. Lucifer was going to make his father and his mother pay, they were going to pay a dear price for the lies and the manipulations.

Lucifer walked through the dark corrodors thinking about and missing Chloe, he loved her, loved her with every fiber of his being, more than he ever thought he could love someone. Lucifer thought to himself how he tried to learn human emotions, all those sessions with doctor Linda trying to understand his emotions and trying to do the best he can with them, he wanted to understand human emotions because he thought that maybe he could become someone worthy of Chloes love.

Lucifer thought of all the sessions he had trying to understand jealousy and trying to understand himself. Lucifer walked those corridors with tears in his eyes thinking of that magical kiss on the beach which was the happiest moment of his whole existence. He remembered the hug they shared after he had saved the students at the lab and how he gently caressed her face after finally knowing that it was real. Then he remembered how his mother and Maze showed his that it was all a lie, she was put there by father just to hurt him, just to break him.

Lucifer thought about how Malcom kidnapped young Beatrice and nearly killed Chloe, About how his brother Uriel nearly killed Chloe three times, with a near fatal car wreck, sending a crazed gunman after her, and then in the church how he almost pressed the piano key which would have eventually killed her, he remembered his mother telling him that she nearly blew up Chloes car and how his mother manipulated the trial of Chloe's fathers killer just to try to break them... to break him.

As Lucifer approached one of the big doors of hell he knew that was he sought would be behind it. Lucifer realized that Chloe was on some kind of celestial radar and the only way to protect her was to leave her. Lucifer was so angry at himself for allowing Chloe to be in that kind of danger that it broke his heart just thinking of it. Lucifer felt like his heart was in a million pieces and there was no way to ever build it back, but he knew that vengeance would certainly help ease the pain.

Lucifer pulled the chains down that held the door locked, he took a step in and smiled seeing the hellish city landscape, the firey hills, and the Hot dry wind, Human souls burning on impalements, demons scattering around with their evil laughs and their evil torture devices

"Home sweet home" Lucifer said with a grin. Lucifer then let his wings out and started flying and flew at great speed to his castle, his chambers, his throne in hell. Lucifer felt burning rage in him like he had never felt before, even more than when he fell so many eons ago and he needed to have his vengeance.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer arrived at his throne room in his castle, a massive castle on top of a hill with many rooms that overlooked the vastness of that particular area of hell. Lucifer looked out at all of the demons that haunted that part of hell and he knew that he could summon them all to earth if he wanted to but he wasn't quite ready for that step yet, he had other plans first. Lucifer walked over to a fireplace in his throne room and then he stuck both his hands into the fire and he used his powers to focus the fire around both hands.

Lucifer pulled both hands out of the fire and he threw his hands out sending the two fires down to the ground and from those fires two beings started growing, two beautiful women, both with dark brunette hair and one with a tight red leather outfit and the other with a tight black leather outfit. They both looked at Lucifer and then they got on there knees and they both looked up and the woman in the red outfit said

"How may we serve you my Lord" They knew that Lucifer was their creator and thus his to command Lucifer looked down at the woman with a smile and he replied with an evil grin to the woman

"Your name shall be Lilah" and then he looked at the woman in the black outfit and said

"and your name shall be Darla" He knew that they would be his new personal demons, he wanted to leave Maze alone and allow her to live her life, he knew that he would never have that opportunity but he wasn't like his father he would allow Maze to be free and make her own choices. Lucifer looked at his new two personal demons and knew that they would be of great use to him.

"I have created you both to be my personal demons, to be by my side for all eternity" Darla and Lilah then stood and they both said in unison

"We live only to serve you our lord" Lucifer with a determined look then walked over to his fireplace and he stuck both hands out again absorbing the fire into his being, he felt the full power of hell going through him again mixing with his angel powers. He was made as the youngest of the arch angels but he gave up a lot of that power when he originally cut his wings off but he felt it coming back to him and mixing with the powers of hell he felt rejuvenated, Amenadiel may be older then him but he always knew that he was the most powerful of the angels. He was of course once Samael the lightbringer but those days were no more and now he was Lucifer Morningstar, Satan, the King of hell and soon he would remind his father and his mother exactly what that meant. Because of them he had lost the only woman he had ever truly love, it was a con and a lie perpetrated by his father and used by his mother.

The more Lucifer thought about everything the more his blood boiled with anger, and it was shaking all of hell to its core and Darla and Lilah backed away from fear of their master. Lucifer turned around and smiled at the two beautiful demons and walked toward them, and he said

"No reason to fear me my loves, my wrath is reserved for others" and with that he put his hands on the womens shoulder and used his wings to teleport them back to earth, because it was time to begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Love and Vengeance Chapter 4

Chloe along with Maze and Amenadiel left the house to head over to Lucifers penthouse to check for clues as to where he may have gone. Chloe made sure to have Dan come over and watch Trixie. Chloe, Maze, and Amenadiel were hoping that there would be clues or anything that could leave them to where Lucifer would be, Chloe needed to talk some sense into him. Chloe needed to show him that her love for him was real and she needed him to understand that.

It was hard to imagine that everything that he had said to her since the beginning had been the truth but she now realized that he had saved her life many time and literally had died twice and went to hell for her, she wasn't afraid of what he was and she needed him to know that.

The three of them entered the pent house and started looking around through drawers to look for any clues as to where he may be. Chloe found a phone in one of the drawers by where he kept his personal liquor, she started going through it and tears started flowing through her eyes as she saw pictures of them together, pictures of him with trixie, a picture of father franks tombstone with a little note saying 'knocking on heavens door'. Chloe remembered how broken up Lucifer had been when Father Frank died in his arms and his wrath when he picked up his killer by one hand and held him against the wall like it was nothing, the man weighed at least 250 lbs and Lucifer held him with one arm like it was nothing and Chloe couldn't believe she didn't believe Lucifer about who he was sooner.

Maze and Amenadiel were searching all throughout the place and Maze found a letter on a small table by his bed. Maze read the letter quickly and she felt a strange sense of fear that she rarely ever felt go through her and she called Chloe and Amenadiel into the room and they went into the room and Amenadiel saw the letter in Maze's hand and he asked

"What does it say Maze, what did he write" Chloe still with tears in her eyes after seeing so many memories in Lucifers phone felt her heart aching, she needed to see him and tell him she loved him and that it was her choice not her father.

"What does it say Maze, we have to know" Chloe said through red teary eyes. Maze then started to read the letter to them

Dear Detective

If I had to guess who would read this letter it would be you detective, I have gone and I am sorry but you have to understand that I am the devil, satan himself and you also have to understand that our entire relationship is a lie. You are a miracle created by father to be put in my path, your parents could not have kids on their own so my father had them blessed so that they could create you.

My dear detective, I will always love you. The way the sun shined on your beautiful hair as your blue eyes shine with beauty far greater than heaven. I love the grace that I was allowed to see in your soul everyday, the way that you would hug me was something that I have never felt before, meeting you and being by your side was the greatest most beautiful thing to ever happen to me, When you kissed me on the beach that day I felt something that I have never felt before... Happiness.

I love all that you are my detective and I always will but I cannot be there anymore for my presence is a threat to your life. Detective you have nearly died on far too many occasions because of celestial influence, I fear that may be part of my fathers plan and I cannot allow that to happen.

When that bastard Jimmy shot you on our first case together you looked up at me and said you didn't want to die and then I looked at you and I said that I wouldn't let you, That still holds true detective. The moment I saw you sleeping in that hospital bed with young beatrice by your side I knew that I would destoy the silver city itself to save you. I went to hell for and would do so again.

My father and my Mother will pay for their manipulations into your life and for allowing you to nearly be killed. I am sorry that you were created just to be used as a pawn in my fathers game and I am sorry that my mother tried to use and manipulate you but I promise I swear I will make them pay for it. I will destroy them both for their transgressions. I will always love you detective for all of eternity

Forever yours

Lucifer Morningstar

Chloe fell to her knees with every tear in her soul pouring out her as Maze picked her up and held her close and Amenadiel wondering why their father and mother would allow all of this to happen. Their hearts were broken.


	5. Chapter 5

Love and Vengeance Chapter 5

Maze was holding Chloe close as she was crying after just hearing the letter that Lucifer wrote, Amenadiel was still standing there in shock after hearing of his brothers heartbreak and his plans to destroy the silver city and he knew that Lucifer had now been driven to the point of madness. In that moment the three of them heard the elevator to the penthouse ring and they walked into the living room to see who it was to find that it was Charlotte richards that entered.

"What do you want queen bitch" Maze said with a hiss Charlotte just looked at the three of them and rolled her eyes at Maze and said

'If you must know I was here to see Lucifer" He was broken up after he saved his little detective she said looking at Chloe with a spiteful look Chloe looked at Charlotte with disgust thinking about how she tried to kill her and how she had been manipulating her and Lucifer this whole time, she had wanted to use her to break Lucifers heart and the idea that she had succeeded broke Chloe's own heart.

"What do you want with Lucifer now, haven't you already done enough damage?" Chloe said with acid in her voice. Charlotte couldn't believe the audacity of this mere mortal to talk to her this way

"You want to talk about me doing damage Chloe Decker, You're the one that makes Lucifer vulnerable, your the one that was created just to be put into his path to hurt him so don't you dare talk to me about my son little human" Maze wanted to punch the smug look on Charlottes face right off and she fired back

"You evil bitch Chloe has been more family to him then you ever have, your the one that wanted to break his heart just to get back at your ex". Amenadiel could see that a fight was about to break and he wanted to calm the situation

"Please this isn't helping to find Lucifer, mother do you know anything that could help us?" Charlotte just laughed an evil laugh and replied

"I know that Lucifer belongs with you and I in the silver city Amenadiel, away from these worthless humans that he so foolishly adores" Chloe wanted to punch her in her face but before she could Maze beat her to it and hit Charlotte hard with a right hook sending the former goddess backwards. Charlotte then quickly got to her feet and went to punch Maze back but then Amenadiel quickly jumped in the way to stop anymore fighting from taking place.

"What are you doing Amenadiel, Im going to destroy this little demon once and for all" And Maze just laughed and said

"As if you could bitch" Amenadiel had heard enough and he finally yelled

"PLEASE BOTH OF YOU STOP DON'T YOU SEE, LUCIFER HAS SAID THAT HE WANTS TO DESTROY THE SILVER CITY, WE HAVE TO FIND HIM". Chloe didn't know what to do or say she just wanted to talk to Lucifer that was want she wanted more than anything at that moment and she said with a weak but determined voice

"Amenadiel is right, I know Lucifer, this isn't him he is angry and heartbroken we have to stop him before he does something he regrets". Charlotte was sick of hearing this weak mortal talk as if she had any place in their world

"You Chloe Decker are a worthless mortal that is undeserving of my son, he has died for you, saved your life, even killed his own brother my son Uriel to save you, your nothing more than a little human" Charlotte then went to slap Chloe but her hand stopped before it could connect but not of her own choice. Amenadiel, Maze, and Chloe were confused because the slap was coming hard and fast and neither of the three had time to stop it

"How has my hand been stopped?" Charlotte said outloud, she tried to move her body but she couldn't, her body was froze, Then suddenly a voice appeared in all four of their heads

"You know with so many people talking about me, I almost wish I was there in person, naughty move mother trying to slap Chloe like that I most certainly do not approve"

Chloe recognized the voice inside her head as her partners and she was now shocked and Maze and Amenadiel looked around to see if he was there in the penthouse because they couldn't understand how this was happening.

"Don't bother looking around for me I'm not there silly" Lucifers voice said with amusement in his voice and then he continued

"Now mother did you forget that your soul was in hell and your currently serving a punishment I gave you which means your soul is mine" Chloe didn't know how Lucifer was speaking to them telepathically, she didn't understand any of this but she knew that somehow he had just stopped Charlotte from potentially killing her thus saving her again

"Lucifer come back home we need to talk" Chloe said outloud hoping that Lucifer would somehow hear since he was currently speaking to them telepathically They all could hear Lucifers voice become angry

"I have no home, everything there was a lie, all of it just a game set up by my father, You've almost died at least six times now because of celestial influence because if that slap would of hit, it would have killed you" All four of them heard his voice but knew that he was speaking telepathically and it made Maze and Amenadiel especially worried because it meant that he had reclaimed his full angelic and hellish powers which meant that he was indeed planning something.

"Come back home Lucifer, you have a life here now, we have a life here now" Maze said tense sensing the rage coming from her former master, she hadn't sensed this kind of rage in him for many eons and it made even her nervous. There was laughter they heard a dark laughter coming from Lucifer and then a reply

"No Maze you have a life there, my life there was nothing more than a long con played by my bastard father in order to break me". In that moment the penthouse elevator opened again and out walked Darla and Lilah and they walked up to Charlotte and Maze said confused

"Who the hell are you two" Amenadiel was certainly confused by the appearance of the two women and so was Chloe and then Lucifer said

"These two are my two new personal demons, no offense Maze but i figured since you have a life here now and Im certainly not my father I have no problem with you having free will and the freedom to live you life that I needed a little bit more backup, but I do have one more final command for you Maze, protect Chloe and the spawn for all of their days, I know how fond you are of them now" tears started forming in Maze's eyes now because she realized that it was true, Lucifer was planning to try and destroy the silver city, he had been pushed too far and this was now the result.

"BROTHER STOP THIS PLEASE, PLEASE STOP THIS INSANITY" Amenadiel screamed out hoping to reach his brother Lucifer replied Telepathically

"Your a fool Amenadiel, your being punished, you've become a fallen angel all because you what started working with me hmm or was it just sleeping with Maze, your trying to make a life here on earth and your being punished for it just like me, you should be on my side, afterall you've been played like a pawn by both father and mother, we lost Uriel because of this stupid game father has been playing yet you have the gall to still go against me" Amenadiel was crying at this point thinking about what Lucifer just said and it broke Amenadiels heart to think about how their family had been destroyed. Darla and Lilah then quickly took Charlotte away whom was still frozen and unable to move.

"Don't worry mother your going to help me get what you wanted all along, revenge against father, but not quite in the way you think". Chloe, Maze and Amenadiel were left alone in the penthouse in a state of shock Lucifer was driven to a point of anger and madness and they didn't know if they were going to able to reach him.


	6. Chapter 6

Love and Vengeance Chapter 6

Dan was happy to be spending time with his daughter and ever since the incident with Ella wanted someone to talk to, Ella had been spending more time with Chloe and lately and Trixie seemed to like the woman quite a lot.

The three of them were enjoying a dinner together at a local burger place that Trixie had picked out, Dan and Ella were both happy to be hanging out with friends from work, Ella was still new to Los Angeles and Dan didn't have many friends from work ever since they found out that he had broken protocol and had been a dirty cop. It had been a rough time and Ella had been a fresh new face that he was learning to view as a friend.

"Enjoying your burger munchkin" Dan asked his daughter, he could see that she was really enjoying the burger she was eating

"it tastes really yummy daddy, I with Lucifer and mommy could be here with us too" Ella could hear the hint of sadness in Trixies voice and she knew that something was going on, Neither herself, Dan, or Chloe knew how Lucifer got the formula, they had talked about it but they couldn't figure out how Lucifer could get the formula when the only one who knew the formula was dead. Ella knew something was going on with Lucifer and that was why Chloe needed Dan to watch Trixie.

"I'm sure that they will be eating burgers with us soon enough" Ella said as hopeful as she could sound, she smiled at the little girl hoping that she looked and sounded convincing, Ella remembered how broken Lucifer looked at obtaining the formula, something was happening she just didn't know what it was. Lucifer was a man that claimed to be the devil himself, but Ella knew that was a defense mechanism for something horrible that had happened to him, Lucifer did too many good things and had done too many heroic things to be the devil, Satan, evil incarnate.

"Yeah munchkin, I'm sure that your mother and Lucifer will be just fine and eating burgers with us in no time". Dan didn't know what to tell his daughter Lucifer was not his best friend and he never would be but he was always there for Chloe and he did get the formula to save her life, he could be an asshole at times but he wasn't a bad man, Dan knew that and he knew that Trixie really liked him, Trixie had overheard him, Ella, and Chloe talking about how Lucifer had found the formula that saved Chloe. Trixie had bursted into the hospital room jumping into the bed with Chloe joyfully yelling

"Mommy Lucifer saved you and his brother even helped" and Dan had remembered Chloe holding Trixie close with tears in her eyes and hearing her whisper back to Trixie

"I know monkey I know". Dan shook himself out of the memory because of how close they had come to losing Chloe, Lucifer had pulled off a miracle, and even though they may never see eye to eye on some things he would always be thankful to Lucifer for what he had done.

The three of them finished their meal and left the burger joint and headed back out to Dan's car, It was night time and there was a full moon, there was even an odd chill in the air and it made Ella's skin tingle a little with goosebumps, it was definitely a little strange to the young woman. Dan was opening the door to get into the driver seat when suddenly there was a voice behind him yell out

"Turn around you son of a bitch" Dan along with Ella and Trixie turned around to see four men facing them with guns pointed at them.

"Keep your hands to your side where we can see em" the leader of the men said" Ella held Trixie close to her leg and Trixie was crying at this point, she saw the men with the guns and she was terrified of them shooting her daddy, Ella and her.

"Look if you guys want cash, just take it, we don't want any trouble" Dan said trying to diffuse the situation, he didn't want his daughter getting hurt, he didn't have his gun, and there were four men with guns pointed at them, he knew they didn't have a chance to fight back.

"Were not here for your money" the leader said with an evil smirk, a second man that was part of the group then said in a menacingly dark voice that made Ella's skin crawl

"Were here for the little girl, she will turn up a hefty profit when we sell her off" Dan then stood in front of Ella and Trixie as a shield and said

"Like hell you are, you bastards are not taking my daughter" Ella put Trixie behind her leg and she said

"Why don't you just leave us alone, she is an innocent child, and besides you don't know who your messing with" Ella knew that she was bluffing to some extent, she doubted that the men holding guns at them would really care that they worked for the LAPD but she had no options but to bluff, they were trapped and Trixie's life was on the line.

Trixie was crying her eyes out with fear, she wished that Lucifer was there to protect them, she knew that somehow if he was there that he could protect them somehow, she always felt safer around Lucifer and Maze.

"Get out of here and leave us alone" Dan pleaded hoping to somehow get them to leave, Dan just wanted to protect his daughter.

The leader of the men then held out his gun and shot Dan in the knee causing Dan to fall to the ground in pain grabbing at his now bloody knee as the four men laughed and Ella and Trixie looked on in horror.

"DAN, HOLD ON" Ella screamed bending down to hold him close and to check on his knee, She then looked at the four men with a look of anger, fear, and horror as she knew now that there was no hope.

One of the men then walked quickly over to where Trixie was standing, as she stood by her dad and he grabbed her arm and dragged her with him, Ella then stood up and slapped the man in the face, the man grunted then punched Ella in the face knocking her to the ground, Trixie stared in horror as her friend Ella fell to the ground, Trixie turned to the man yelled out

"LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE YOU MONSTER" Trixie then tried to run away from the man but the man's grip was too strong and he pulled her back and then he slapped the young girl in the face and said

"That will teach you some manners you little brat" Trixie was teary eyed as she held her free hand up to the cheek that was just slapped, Dan looked on in pure horror, his poor daughter was being taken away and he was helpless to stop it.

Ella was in tears on the ground her face flush with emotional agony as she was begging on the ground

"Please, please don't take the little girl, she is a small innocent chile, please leave her alone" Ella was trying to plead but it was of no help and Dan was on the ground begging them to leave her daughter alone

"Don't take my daughter I beg you, please leave her alone, please don't take my little girl". The four men just laughed at Dan and Ella as they were on the ground in pain and they started walking away. Dan and Ella could see that they were walking to a white van which was to be their getaway vehicle, Dan and Ella were helpless.

Trixie was yelling as the men dragged her away

"HELP ME DADDY, PLEASE ELLA PLEASE HELP ME PLEASE HELP ME". At that moment flames rose up from the ground in front of the men, the men looked shocked, Dan and Ella were shocked and they didn't know how it was possible for flames to rise up from the ground like that, It was completely impossible.

The men were about thirty five feet from the van and the flames rose up half way between them and the van. The men stared at the flames in complete shock. Trixie looked at the flames in awe and then she felt a strange sense of relief when she saw a familiar face walk through the flames.

"LUCIFER" Trixie yelled out in awe and shock on her face as she saw the familiar man.

"Don't worry child, these men will pay dearly for this" Lucifer said with an ancient deep voice that sense chills down all of their spines, Dan and Ella were speechless, The men trying to kidnap Trixie were pissing their pants, and Trixie was just happy and hopeful to see Lucifer. The flames still were still coming up behind Lucifer and the red glow from his eyes were enough to make the bravest soul fall to their knees in fear. Trixie still knew in her heart that Lucifer would never hurt her and she looked at the man and uttered one word

"Wow".


	7. Chapter 7

Love and Vengeance Chapter 7

Lucifer surveyed the scene in front of him, four poor damned fools, a little girl, his friend beatrice with a bruise on her cheek from where the man had slapped her, and behind them the douche and Ella on the ground, the bastards apparently shooting the douche in the leg and Ella on the ground with a big bruise on her face from being punched. Lucifer was angry seeing all of this, no one hurt little beatrice, no one punched a woman around him and certainly not dear Ella, and no one picked on his douche except for him.

"You four dumb saps made a big mistake hurting my friend beatrice here" Lucifer said slowly but with a little grin, Trixie just smiled at her friend in awe, she didn't care about the flames behind him or the glowing red eyes, she just knew that he was here to help and to save them.

"What the hell are you?" the leader of the men asked and Lucifer could clearly see that he had pissed his pants and it made Lucifer chuckle seeing the mans fear.  
"Hell in deed" Lucifer said and he let his eyes glow really red and it frightened the four men but they couldn't move, they were frozen with fears and Lucifer smiled an evil smile at them which sent chills down their spines.

"You four won't be needing those guns any longer" Lucifer then blinked once and the guns went flying from the four mens hands far away from them to ground. The men looked shocked and horrified, realization was coming to them, this man was the devil, and they had just pissed him off.

"Oh and I'm gonna need you to release young beatrice there" Lucifer blinked again and the man holding beatrice released her, the man had no control of his body it was like someone took control of him and forced him to release the girl, the man had no idea what was going on or how any of this was possible.

"Now beatrice, run along back to your dad and Ella" Lucifer said in a calm sweet voice giving Beatrice a nice smile and Beatrice in awe of the man simply said

"Ok Lucifer, thank you" Trixie then ran back to her dad and Ella who were looking on and whose entire worldview was changing in that instant, they both knew that Lucifer had been telling the truth the whole time, he really was the devil. Ella didn't know what to think or how to process any of this and all she could whisper was

"Oh god" Lucifer with his angelic hearing only smiled and yelled back to Ella

"Not exactly". Ella felt her heart racing a million miles an hour everything, all those times she went to church, she had only ever had faith but now it was more then that, it was truth, the devil was standing right before them and was... saving them.

"Now you jerkoffs just stay right here, I've got something to take care" after Lucifer said that he started walking toward Dan, Ella, and Trixie his eyes back to normal now. Lucifer reached the three of them quickly and bent down and pulled a feather out of his jacket pocket.

"What... are you?" Dan asked words barely audible as his mind was racing and he didn't know what to make of this.

"I'm the devil daniel, satan himself, I've only told you a thousand times or so" Lucifer said cooly realizing the man was in shock. Ella stared in awe and silence and Trixie just smiled knowing that he was on their side. Lucifer just smirked and looked at Ella and said

"Relax, I'm on your side" with that Lucifer put the feather on the bullet wound on dan's leg and a light shone and within a few seconds the wound healed, Lucifer then stood up, and he helped Dan stand up and then Trixie hugged Lucifers leg hard with one her famous hugs and she smiled and said

"Thank you so much for healing my daddy" Dan and Ella just stared at Lucifer in complete awe and wonder not knowing how this happened or what exactly had happened but they both knew that Lucifer had saved them. Ella's heart was still pounding and she could only muster a small

"um thank you Lucifer" As Ella said the last word it felt like the first time she had ever said it and it took on a whole new meaning. Dan was sweating profusely and he was in shock staring at Lucifer.

Lucifer ignored Dan and he turned back to look at the four men that were still frozen in place and he grinned wickedly and said

"Alright then, time for some punishment".


	8. Chapter 8

Love and Vengeance Chapter 8

Lucifer looked at the four damned men standing in front of him and it only made him smile knowing how much pain they were about to be in. Lucifer wanted to make sure that nothing that was about to happen would frighten the spawn.

Dan, Ella, and Trixie were still there by his side and he wanted to make sure that they would leave, Lucifer pulled a few hundred dollar bills from his jacket pocket and he bent down and handed them to beatrice

"Here you go spawn, thats three hundred dollars, have your dad and Ella here go get you some delicious chocolate ice cream cake and then some toys, hows that sound?". Trixie smiled a smile so wide that it was very adorable and she wrapped her tiny arms around Lucifers neck and yelled out

"Thank you so much Lucifer, you're so awesome" Ella and Dan didn't know how to respond, the literal devil was giving away cash and saving them, Lucifer only smiled a small smile toward the child and replied

"Yes I agree with you, I am rather awesome, now i'm gonna need you three to run along now" Lucifer then gave a look to Dan and Ella and nodded his head letting them know that it was time to go. Dan took the hint and took Trixie by the hand and along with Ella they got into the car, Dan started the key and started the car.

They were about to leave but Lucifer quickly put his head by the window and said to Dan and Ella

"It was nice knowing you two, thank you both for allowing me to be a part of your lives, it was an honor" Dan and Ella both looked at Lucifer confused and even a little sad, he was saying goodbye and they both knew it, Dan had never liked the man much but he did respect him and he knew that he had always been there for Chloe and Trixie and Ella had always enjoyed Lucifer's sense of humor and knew that he was often very helpful to them when it came to catching bad guys.

"Alright now go, drive away from here now" Lucifer said quickly, and Dan nodded his head and they quickly pulled off and drove away. Lucifer waited for a few seconds and made sure that the car was far enough away, he didn't want Beatrice to see what was going to happen next.

Lucifer then looked back at the four men and started smiling and said

"Alright lets get this show on the road shall we" he then walked toward them and he blinked his eyes using his powers to allow them to unfreeze, and then he allowed the flame that had previously been coming up from the ground to disappear.

Lucifer then started walking toward them, he eyed them in the face and the eyes one by one, he looked from left to right in each of their eyes looking at their souls realizing how despicable and depraved they were. Lucifer saw that they had all pissed themselves, and he could feel their fear and it excited him, they deserved this.

"Tommy Smith, Bill Wall, James Littleton, and Steven Baker" Lucifer said as he eyed them left to right saying their names outloud, Lucifer was going to exact some vicious punishment and he was going to have some fun doing it.

Lucifer slowly walked forward and he walked first to Tommy Smith and he looked deep into his eyes and he could see the man's sins  
"Rape, murder, and selling pour innocent children to other evil bastards for profit, your a real peach" Lucifer said whispering the last part in the mans ear making him shiver with fear. Lucifer then moved on to Bill Wall and looked into his eyes

"You've murdered whole families and sold off the children for profit, you've laughed at your victims as you put bullets in their heads, you enjoyed their suffering, and im going to enjoy yours" Lucifer said with a wicked smile seeing the evil in the man's eyes.

Lucifer then moved on to James Littleton and knew that he was the leader, he looked deep into his eyes and what he saw made him want to incinerate the man with hell's flames right then and there  
"You've touched innocent children, you sick son of a bitch, your a rapist and a murderer as well, what exactly were your plans for beatrice, I know what you would of done to that little girl and you are gonna pay the devil his due tonight" Lucifer said the last part in an ancient deep dark voice and it made James wish that the was never born.

Lucifer then walked toward Steven Baker and he looked into his eyes last

"You're the one that punched Ella and Slapped Beatrice, you like hitting women I can see and I can see that you've hit women before and your a murderer, you like hitting little girls now im gonna make you burn" Lucifer then took a step back and looked at all four of them and said

"All four of you are going to burn...forever".


	9. Chapter 9

Love and Vengeance Chapter 9

Lucifer looked at the four of them after talking to all of them and just laughed at their fate, He would show them no mercy just like they showed Beatrice, Ella, and the Douche no mercy.

"All right you four damned fools lets get this show on the road, were gonna have ourselves a good old fashioned fight" Tommy, James, Bill, and Steven didn't know what to do and Lucifer could see all four of their pants were wet with their own piss and he just continued laughing at them. Lucifer then got a wicked grin and his eyes turned red and he said in a demonic dark voice

"Fine, I guess i'll get this show on the road" Lucifer then with lighting speed and reflexes that no mortal man could possibly follow kicked James left knee in half causing the man to fall in pain, He then with his left arm reached out and ripped Tommys right eye out of his socket and, both men went to the ground screaming in pain, with amazing speed Lucifer then moved in front of the leader Bill, and with his right arm grabbed Bills left wrist. With a smile that Bill wish he was never born proceed to rip his arm off of his body. Bill screamed and yelled in pain feeling pain that he had never imagined before.

Steven in shock and horror turned around and tried to run away but he only made it a few feet before Lucifer laughed his devilish wicked laugh and said

"Not so fast Steven Baker, I'm not done yet" Lucifer then with red eyes used telekinesis and lifted the man into the air like it was nothing. Steven Baker screamed out

"Put me down you sick bastard". Lucifer felt a sick gleeful rage within him, he enjoyed the violence and pain he was causing these evil men and he replied sinisterly

"That's exactly what I'm doing Steven, putting you down" Lucifer then stuck out his right hand and his eyes went even more fiery and his body glowed and then Stevens body burst into flames consuming his body, and Steven screamed in agony but there was nothing he could do, the flames consumed him and his few remaining ashes fell to the ground.

Lucifer then turned to the other three who were all on the ground in extreme pain after what Lucifer had just done to them and he said with amusement in his voice

"One of my many powers, the Lightbringer flame, you boys like it?" Lucifer then used his flame on all three of the remaining men as they were on the ground and the flame consumed the three of them destroying them and sending their souls to hell. Lucifer had destroyed the four men completely and he then said outloud to himself

"That's what happens when you piss me off". Lucifer then remembered that the four men had been working with a larger group, a group that kidnapped children, often killing the parents and then selling the children for profits. Lucifer decided that with his new plans for the world and the silver city that he could not let this stand. Lucifer then raised his voice and said with authority

"Lilah, Darla, I summon both of you" and within a couple seconds both of them were by their master as they had teleported to where he was. Lucifer looked at the two female demons and he held up a finger from each of his hands to each of their heads, and he then looked at them and said

"I just gave you all the information you need, free the children, and give them back to the proper authorities so they can find a good home" and then Darla spoke up and asked

"What should we do with the group master?" Lucifer looked at both demons with a stoic dark look and said rather calmly

"Kill them all".


	10. Chapter 10

Love and Vengeance Chapter 10

Chloe, Maze, and Amenadiel were at Chloe's house and they had asked for Linda to come over so that they could discuss what their options were. It was a little late but not too late and after hearing the whole story about what happened at Lucifer's penthouse Linda knew that she needed to come over.

"If he is speaking telepathically like that it means that he has regained his full powers back" Maze said with worry and fear in her voice, and that terrified Chloe and Linda because they were not used to her ever being scared of anything.

"What do you mean his full powers, he has more powers then what he has already shown?" Linda asked feeling a little frightened herself, she knew that Lucifer now felt betrayed and hurt by his parents and that was a very dangerous thing.

"Yes he has many powers, he is among the most powerful of us" Amenadiel said with deep thought in his eyes, Lucifers words had hit him hard, he now knew what Lucifer felt like all those eons ago to be a fallen angel and to be left behind he then continued

"When Lucifer left hell, he had left all his hellish powers behind" and then Maze spoke up and said

"And when he had me cut off his wings he lost much more of his power, the Lucifer that worked with you Chloe everyday was only at around ten percent of his true power, if that" Chloe shuddered a little at the thought of that and she felt her body shaking, this was shaking her to her core and she replied almost disbelievingly

"But I saw him with one arm push a grown man over twenty feet through a thick window, and I saw him hold another man who was at least two hundred fifty pounds up with one hand like it was nothing, and I see him bring out peoples desires everyday, he has done so many strange and amazing things, and your saying that he hasn't even been close to his full power?" Maze and Amenadiel both nodded their head to show that Chloe was correct in her assumption.

"Lucifer isn't evil and he hasn't really ever cared about power, he has always just been trying to understand himself and human emotion" Linda said as professionally as she could

"If Lucifer somehow grew his wings back and went down to hell to gain all of his powers back, that means that something has shifted in his mind to push him to this, he feels betrayed, manipulated, lied to, and abandoned" Linda finished saying. Chloe, Maze, and Amenadiel looked at the woman realizing she was right.

"When I was with his mom at the bar and he saw the picture of Amenadiel with Chloe's mom, his face and his demeanor changed, he looked broken, he closed his eyes and when he opened them, it was like he was shattered" Chloe felt her own heart breaking again thinking about what she just heard and she said

"That must be when he came over to my house, he showed up and he was angry, he asked me if I knew, he said to me the whole bloody time did you know?, I've always been so used to him saying crazy things that I just forgot about it, and right before that my nose had started bleeding from the poison". The four of them were going over the crazy events of the last couple days because, it truly had shaken all of them.

Before Lucifer Chloe was kind of alone, she had Dan but the marriage and relationship was broken, she had her mother but they often disagreed and they weren't always as close as Chloe hoped they could be, and she had her wonderful daughter Trixie whom she loved. Lucifer then came into her life and it was like a hurricane that changed everything for her, he was annoying and strange at first but then they slowly became friends, and partners, then he became her best friend. Lucifer had helped her repair her reputation at her job, he made her laugh with his jokes and his craziness, because of him she had met Maze and Linda, and though Ella worked with them at the LAPD Chloe would never have become friends without Lucifer because it was because of Lucifer that she had opened up more to the idea of friendship with others, Without Lucifer Ella would have been just another co-worker. Lucifer truly had changed her life in so many ways and not just her life but he was always making Trixie smile. Chloe knew that Trixie was suffering from anxiety and depression because of the issues that her and Dan had and the separation and the divorce really hit Trixie hard, but Lucifer seemed to take all of Trixie's sadness when he was around and the more Chloe thought about all this the more she just wanted her Lucifer back, he had changed her life and she loved him for it.

"He asked me to watch over you, while he went to the room below yours" Maze then spoke up remembering the events vividly

"I could't kill him, I just couldn't do it" Linda nodded her head and said

"I couldn't do it either, then he in his Lucifer way took the defibulator from us and did it himself"

"Lucifer had to go to hell to get the formula, it was the only chance to save you Chloe" Amenadiel said looking at the woman. Chloe gave a small smile and looked at Maze and Amenadiel and said as kindly as she could

"You crazy celestial people have become a part of my life now, and Trixie's life" Chloe then broke into tears and said

"I just want everything to go back to being right, this isn't right, I just want Lucifer back and for everything to go back to the way it was before" Maze then stood up and quickly walked over and gave Chloe a big hug and she held her close, she wasn't used to this kind of human emotion but she wanted to be there for Chloe and then Linda stood up and walked over to Chloe and Maze and wrapped her arms around both Chloe and Maze and the three tribe members just hugged each other, and Maze and Linda just wanted to make their friend feel better.

Amenadiel just saw the three of them hugging and tears started falling from his own eyes as he just sat there wondering how all of this happened, how it got to this point, and what they were going to do next.

Chloe still crying and being hugged by Maze and Linda said almost pleadingly as she looked upward

"God, if your up there listening, please I'm praying and asking that somehow you make this right, please make it right" right after Chloe said that prayer a light shined in the room making the four of them look away and after they blinked their eyes a few times and cleared their vision Chloe stared in shock as she stared at the two figures in her room and she could only mutter

"Father Frank, and...Dad".


	11. Chapter 11

Love and Vengeance Chapter 11

Chloe, Maze, Linda, and Amenadiel looked at the two men wondering how and why they were there given the fact that they were both dead. Chloe felt happy for the first time since the whole situation had started and she ran up and gave her father John Decker a big hug

"I've missed you so much dad, I'm so happy to see you again" She then looked at Father Frank and said

"It's good to see you again to father Frank". Father Frank gave an understanding look and said

"We were sent down here to help you with this situation with Lucifer, all of heaven is worried and scared right now". John Decker nodded his head affirming what father Frank had just said and he said

"It's true, Lucifer is known up there as Samael, and he had them frightened, they're not sure how to react, so we were sent down to help however we could". Amenadiel was happy to hear the news because he knew they would need all the help they could get, Lucifer was in a place that Amenadiel had never heard or seen him in before, and that was what was the most frightening for Amenadiel.

"This isn't the Lucifer that I know" Chloe said thinking about him and how his rage and hoping they could reach him somehow.

"The fact he has all of his powers back, both angelic and Hellish means that his plans are big" Maze said feeling her former masters power within her, all demons have a connecton to Lucifer, they could feel his presence and his power and what Maze was feeling was making her head spin, it's unlike any feeling she has had before.

"He killed four men Chloe, they were going to take away Trixie and sell her and maybe even do worse to her before that" John Decker said to his daughter with a very stern seriousness. Chloe felt shock and sickness in her stomach and then Father Frank said

"They shot Dan in the leg and punched Ella in the face, then they slapped little Trixie, they were all evil men, Lucifer sensed what was happening"

"and he teleported there with his powers and killed them" Maze said before Father Frank could finish what he was going to say, Father Frank nodded his head letting Maze know she was right.

Amenadiel was listening intently and he replied

"Angels aren't allowed to kill humans, but since Lucifer had fallen so many eons ago that rule no longer applies to him, he has free reign unlike any other angel, and since he is an archangel his power is even greater, to be honest I may be older, but his power still surpasses mine because he has the lightbringer flame". Maze knew that Amenadiel was right, with Lucifer having this kind of power the options were limited on how to fight him, if they could at all, Maze only hoped that they could calm his down somehow.

Chloe felt like her insides were being squeezed and Linda didn't know how to take any of this, Chloe was speechless this was so above anything she imagined possible. Linda being Lucifer's therapist thought back to previous sessions and she said

"He always hated that man's sins were blamed on him, it makes sense that he would punish people like that and given the fact they attacked Trixie, Dan, and Ella, and how he feels about Chloe, it makes sense that he did what he did" Linda said the last part giving Chloe as compassionate a look as she could, she could see the stress and and sadness on Chloe's face.

"He may get freaked out when Trixie hugs him but it makes sense that he would be protective of that little girl" Amenadiel said looking at Chloe

"It's when he saw you and Trixie in the hospital bed after you had been poisoned that the idea started coming to him to go to hell to get the formula" John Decker said watching from above, he had seen the whole thing play out and he had prayed from heaven that his daughter would be saved somehow and he was eternally grateful to Lucifer for doing what he did to get the formula.

"Without him you would have died in that hospital Chloe, and though I don't approve of Lucifer killing those evil monsters, he did stop Trixie from going through something that no one should ever have to go through" Father Frank said to Chloe trying to be supportive.

Chloe felt her insides ripping apart from the heartbreak she was feeling she didn't know how to take any of this her daughter nearly being taken by monsters, Dan and Ella being assaulted like that and Lucifer doing what he did, Chloe didn't like hearing Lucifer killed them but she reasoned that if she was there with her gun that she would have shot them herself but still she felt the tears building and her insides churning and she burst into tears yelling

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING, WHY IS THIS ALL HAPPENING, NONE OF THIS IS RIGHT, NONE OF IT, HE IS LOSING HIMSELF, THIS ISN'T THE LUCIFER I KNOW" Chloe was crying a river and John Decker and Father Frank and everyone in the room felt her pain because of how raw and real it was and John Decker gave her a hug and said

"Come here sweetheart, we're here for you" and then Chloe said through tears and sobs

"Please dad, please help us save him, I love him, he is good I know he is" John held his daughter close and said

"We will get through to him somehow sweetheart I know we will".

Maze seeing what was happening knew that somehow they had to fix all this, this was the fault of Lucifer's father and his bitch queen of a mother, but still she felt Lucifer's power and knew that they had to somehow get through to him and she said

"We all should go down to the beach, his favorite spot is there, it's where he goes sometimes, if we all try to reach out to him that would be the best place to do it, it's where we first landed after leaving hell and" before Maze could finish Chloe chimed in and said

"Where we first kissed" Everyone then went silent knowing where they were going and knowing what they had to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Love and Vengeance Chapter 12

Chloe, Maze, Linda, Amenadiel, John, and Father Frank all drove to the beach, the spot that Chloe and Maze both recognized it was the middle of the night and the stars were shining and the sea was making beautiful sounds with its waves.

Chloe had been on the phone with Dan on the drive over and it went about as well as could of been expected given the circumstances

"The flames just shot out of the ground Chloe, out of the ground" Dan said to his ex wife and Chloe could tell that he was still in shock and Chloe asked

"How is Trixie doing, she must be in shock after the attack" Dan sounding restless and still very much in shock replied

"Trixie was a little shacken up but she is just fine, she was just happy to have Lucifer save us, she wasn't afraid of him at all, to her Lucifer is just a friend that saved our lives but he is more then that, he is the damn devil the real devil". Chloe and Dan were both thankful that Lucifer had saved their little girl, Chloe knew that Dan was thankful but she also knew that his worldview just like hers had been turned upside down and they would both need time to get used to this.

"How is Ella handling all of this Dan, she is a very religious person, she must really be shaken". Dan replied

"She is shaken Chloe, it was just so insane, first those four bastards show up, shoot me in the leg and grab Trixie, then Ella tried to stop them and she was punched in the face, and then Trixie tried to break free and she was slapped, then the flames, the flames Chloe they shot up from the ground like they were straight from hell". Chloe was listening to Dan ramble on the phone and nothing she could think of sounded right to say so all she could say was

"It's lucky that Lucifer showed up when he did" Dan then quickly replied

"He even took out a feather from his pocket and used it to heal my leg, Chloe this is like nothing i've ever imagined" Chloe just simply replied

"I know Dan, I know" and that was the end of the call.

It wasn't much longer after that when they all arrived at the beach and they knew that this was going to be an important moment. They all stood on the beach, the night sky was mesmerizing and Chloe could only hope that this was going to work because it had to, it just had to.

Maze looked at all of them and said

"Alright we all have to hold hands and stand in a circle and focus on Lucifer, he will sense us trying to summon him and hopefully he will come" Chloe looked worried and asked

"What do you mean hopefully he will come?" and then Amenadiel answered and said

"It's Lucifer's decision rather or not he wants to come, but he will definitely feel all of us trying to bring him here" and then Maze looked at them all and said

"and be ready, I can feel his power inside me and... it's frightening, I have never felt this before" Linda looked worried and Maze could see it on her friends face and Maze tried to reassure her

"Linda, he doesn't want to hurt you or any of us, that much I can feel but he does have dark plans, but he isn't going to hurt you" Linda looked slightly relieved and she said

"I just hope this works" Everyone knew that feeling and then John Decker said

"It's not us that he wants to hurt" Father Frank said

"Alright then, lets get this show on the road" They all then held hands and stood in a circle just like Maze had said and they all focused on Lucifer, focusing as hard as they could on him so that he would come to them.

The ground started to shake under them, lightning bolts show down from the sky into the sea, and then fired started shooting up from the sand around them, the flames got higher and higher and they all just stayed focused after Maze said

"Ignore the flames, ignore the lightning, just stay focused" after a few more moments of intense flames and lightning it subsided and a voice came from the direction of the ocean and it was a familiar voice to and they all turned to look at the ocean and there just out on the sea standing on the water was Lucifer Morningstar, wearing a perfectly fitting dark suit and looking perfectly dressed and when they all turned to see him he only grinned his classic Lucifer grin and said

"you didn't think my little brother was the only one that could walk on water did you?" he then continued and said

"Summoning Satan in the dead of night, not usually the best plan", he saw Father Frank and John Decker and said

"Well Father Frank and John Decker what can I do for you gentleman hmm, perhaps a visit to a strip club or topless pancakes somewhere, how about it, my treat" Father Frank knew that's how Lucifer was, he knew that's the personality he had so he decided to roll with it

"No strippers or topless pancakes, we just wanted to talk to you, you seem angry" he said the last part with a small sympathetic smile knowing how angry and hurt Lucifer felt.

"Figured you could use a friendly intervention, maybe some friends to talk to" John Decker said hoping to reach Lucifer.

Lucifer looked at the scene in front of him, Father Frank, John Decker, Amenadiel, Linda, Maze, and Chloe were all here on this beach to speak to him, but he didn't really know why.

"Not sure why you think i'm angry, I think i'm just peachy" Lucifer then walked onto the beach and faced all of them directly

"I can feel your power Lucifer, I know you have taken back all of your power" Maze said worried about the reaction, and she usually was never fearful but this was quite a different situation

"So what if I have Maze, maybe I missed the old me" Lucifer grinned and he pulled out an expensive cigar from his jacket pocket and he used his finger and lit it up in front of everybody and started smoking it.

"What about your plan to burn down the silver city Lucifer?" Amenadiel said knowing that his younger brother was very serious on his intent and Lucifer shrugged it off with a laugh, a very devilish laugh and replied

"I'm just looking to get into the real estate business, the Silver city just seems like a good place to start" Linda and Chloe just looked at Lucifer and both were a little afraid, this wasn't the man they had grown to know, he was angry and vengeful and they both could sense that he was on edge, clearly he had been pushed too far.

Father Frank looked at Lucifer sympathetically, he could feel all that Lucifer was feeling inside, the feelings of betrayal, anger, hurt, sadness all of it bottled inside of him and twisting his insides and Father Frank just wanted to help his friend and he said

"We're just here to help Lucifer, I can feel everything you're going through and I know that it hurts" Lucifer turned to the man and with red eyes and an ancient angry voice screamed

"ENOUGH, YOU SUMMONED ME HERE FOR A REASON WHAT IS IT". Everyone was knocked back a step and they all felt their heartbeat skip a beat and John Decker said

"I know how many times you have saved my daughter, and I know you have even saved my granddaughter Trixie, your a good man Lucifer, I know you are" Lucifer felt the anger surging through him but he controlled himself and replied as calmly as he could

"You have no idea who I am or what I am, you think just because you been to heaven or read from your precious bible that you somehow know me, don't full yourself". Linda listened intently and she watched and she could see how broken he was, how hard he was trying to hide it and she said

"Then who are you Lucifer, tell all of us who you are, tell us what you are" Lucifer turned toward the good doctor who was standing with Chloe, Maze, and Amenadiel, and he took a couple steps toward them and said

"This is who I am" and with that he let his full devilish form take over revealing his devil side and he said

"I'm satan, the devil, the enemy, the adversary, the morningstar, and all those other names you all came up for me since the dawn of man" Lucifer then turned toward Father Frank and said

"I'm the one you spent your entire life warning people about when you preached inside those churches, and most importanty i'm the one who will bring down my father, the manipulative bastard that you call god". Everyone was in a stunned silence, this was not the Lucifer that they had known, and in Maze's and Amenadiel's case it was not a Lucifer that they had seen for many eons, it was clear now that his parents had pushed him over the edge.

Chloe looked at Lucifer with heartache written all over her face, she knew that he was hurt and she knew that he felt betrayed. Chloe started walking up to him slowly, and even though he was still in his devil form she didn't care. Chloe knew that he had never lied to her and she wanted to break through to him.

Chloe walked right up to Lucifer and her eyes met with his and their eyes stared into each other and they could feel the emotion, so many emotions, love, sadness, pain, fear, all of it and it was overwhelming for both of them. Chloe then placed both of her hands on the sides of Lucifer's red scarred flesh and she then kissed him on the lips, and she kissed him passionately and lovingly, and as the kiss deepened Lucifer returned to his human form and the kiss continued as everyone on the beach watched them. They all hoped that this would be what would help Lucifer to calm down and let his rage go.


	13. Chapter 13

Love and Vengeance Chapter 13

Lucifer and Chloe kissed for a few more moments until finally the kiss was broken, Chloe looked up into Lucifer's eyes with love and compassion, she could see the good in him, it was hidden behind the pain of of a tortured soul but she knew it was there.

"I love you Lucifer, I love you and I need you to come home with me and together we will figure all of this out I promise". Lucifer felt tears in his eyes, there was some happy tears but he felt the sad ones quickly taking their place, and he closed his eyes and tried to gather himself because he realized that it could never work out, Lucifer looked into Chloe's eyes and said

"I love you to Chloe Decker, I knew I loved you when I saw you shot and I bent down and you told me you didn't wanna die and I told you that I wouldn't let you, then you woke up in the hospital and reached for my arm and smiled and I knew from that first day that I loved you, I didn't even know what love is but I knew that I had it for you, but it just can't work between us, it's impossible". Chloe felt her heart breaking she didn't understand this new world that she had been introduced to and she looked into Lucifer's eyes as tears ran down her cheeks and she asked

"Why Lucifer, why can't it work, I don't understand why you're thinking like this Lucifer, we love each other I know we do". Lucifer felt like he falling from heaven again but this was infinitely worse and he hated his father and his mother for ever putting him in this position.

"Because Detective, you're not safe around me, Malcom was released from hell to come after me and kill me, he then turned around and kidnapped Trixie and tried to kill you, my brother uriel nearly killed you three times in the same day just to manipulate me, My mother tried to blow you up as you were getting into your car the night before the trial of your fathers killer" Lucifer turned and looked at John Decker at that part with a sympathetic look and Lucifer continued speaking

"You couldn't even have a proper trial for your father's killer because my mom manipulated you and I during the trial, that's what you get for loving me Chloe Decker, death and pain, that is what I bring to you" Chloe was crying so much at this point, her heart was breaking every second, and she was about to say something before Lucifer said

"And then you nearly died again because of the professors poison" Amenadiel quickly spoke up and said

"But that wasn't your fault Lucifer or anyones fault except the professors" and Lucifer with an angry glare looked at Amenadiel and replied

"Think about it, just think about it, she runs after the professor after I needed space to save the students in the lab, she tackles him to the ground and the needle of poison goes into her side, she continues chasing him down until he is trapped at which point he takes out a knife and cuts his own throat killing himself, taking the antidote with him to hell, She is then left here on earth dying with her only chance of survival being me going to hell to get the antidote, I got trapped in hell and needed rescuing, nearly killing her anyway, does that not sound like celestial influence to you". Maze and Amenadiel both had horrified looks on their faces because what Lucifer said made sense.

authors note- sorry for the shorter chapter, will be doing more very soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Love and Vengeance Chapter 14

Lucifer looked at Amenadiel and Maze and he could see that what he was saying was affecting them, Lucifer started walking around pacing back and forth and everyone could see his eyes filled with so much emotion

"This has all been one long con, one long game set up by father, we're all pawns playing in his game, including you two" Lucifer said to Father Frank and John Decker. John could see Lucifer's eyes turning red and he replied

"Lucifer we all have free will, we all make our own choices, God doesn't decide what we do or who we become, those decisions are ours" John Decker hoped that they were breaking through to Lucifer and making him see things differently. Lucifer looked the man right in the eyes and said

"Your wrong , all of this has been a bloody game and it will end I promise you that, fathers game will end" John was shaking his head and said

"Lucifer, you're wrong please listen" and Lucifer cut him off and yelled

"THINK ABOUT IT" Lucifer then walked right to John and stood right in front of him and said more calmly

"Just think about it, the events of your lives" he said looking at John then back at Chloe "Were orchestrated just to bring your daughter into my life, from you dying as a police officer to inspire Chloe to become one, to our first case where she was assigned to find Delilah's killer, my father even knew when I would leave hell, allowing her to be born in this time to find me, and it isn't fair to either of you" Lucifer looked at both John then back at Chloe with sympathy in his eyes and anger in his heart, sympathy for the decker family for having their lives altered just because of him, and anger at his father for his manipulations.

"You have to trust your fathers plan Lucifer" Father Frank said to Lucifer hearing the rage in his voice

"It's like I told you as I was dying in your arms Lucifer, your father has a plan for you" Lucifer looked back at Father Frank and he looked him in the eyes and said

"remember when you were telling the detective and I the story of your child dying too early and how it changed your life and it made you become a priest, and you said that god always has a plan, do you remember what I said to you?"

Father Frank looked at Lucifer remembering what he said and he replied with sadness in his voice

"You said, I know but why does everyone always think it's a good plan, those were your exact words Lucifer". Lucifer then slowly walked up to Father Frank and the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds and Lucifer said to Father Frank

"You humans always say to have faith in my father, to have faith in his plan and that it will all just bloody work out, though my brother Amenadiel here is older then me, he is not an archangel, I am the first archangel and I know more then anybody how much of a manipulative bastard my father can be, I was his lightbringer and his most powerful warrior, I fought alongside my archangel brothers Michael and Gabriel against fathers other creations that threatened him or heaven, I know more then anyone in this universe how much his plans are for his will and not for everyone else, that is something Father Frank that you will never truly understand".

Maze was listening to Lucifer intently and she knew how much of this he bottled up, she had been with him for so many eons and she knew him and she knew how screwed up his family was and how it affected him so deeply at times and she said as compassionately as she could

"But Lucifer how is abandoning all of us, the people that love you going to help, how is changing who you are going to help, this hasn't been you for an extremely long time, I can sense how conflicted and hurt you are Lucifer". Lucifer turned and faced the demon and he looked every bit of hurt and conflicted that Maze had said he was and he replied

"Because Mazikeen, you were right, you warned me of the dangers and I chose to ignore those warnings thinking that I could try to be happy here, I was foolish and you were right, the old me would have squashed Malcom like a bug and would of never let him get close to Beatrice, the old me would never have lost any kind of fight to Uriel, I would have wiped the floor with him with one arm tied behind my back, the old me would have seen my mothers manipulations coming a mile away and would never have believed that she could change and the old me would have sent her back to hell without a second thought, the old me would never have felt guilty over killing that fool Uriel and I would never have allowed myself to be trapped in hell by my own guilt for doing so, you were right Mazikeen I allowed myself to become weak because I thought I could be happy".

Chloe didn't know what to think or how to feel hearing Lucifer say all of that and Lucifer felt her distress and turned to her and said

"I'm sorry that my family used you against me and I'm sorry that me being in your life hurt you, your more of a heaven to me than the heaven my father created ever was, You and Beatrice are the purest souls I have ever seen, and I'll always cherish knowing the two of you".


	15. Chapter 15

Love and Vengeance Chapter 15

-curse word ahead for warning

Maze, Chloe, Amenadiel, and Linda were worried and scared, they all had knew that Lucifer had hit his breaking point and Maze saw and felt that his rage and his anger was over taking him.

"Lucifer you can be be happy here, we can both be happy here, I know we can" Maze said trying to be supportive and trying to break through to Lucifer, part of her knew that Lucifer was right to feel the way that he did but she didn't want Lucifer to lose himself and to become someone that he wasn't.

"Lucifer I don't regret you coming into my life, you've always had my back and you're always there for me when I need you" Chloe said trying to also break through to Lucifer, she just wanted him to come back to the people that cared for him, she knew that he had a right to be angry but she didn't want him to change who he was and the man that she had come to know.

"Lucifer, I know you, I've had you in my office for so many sessions and I know you're a good person and I know you're angry and I know you want vengeance but this isn't the way to go about it, I know deep down you don't wanna do what you're doing Lucifer".

Amenadiel was looking at Lucifer hopeful that they were all breaking through to him, he felt guilty for taking his mother's side against Lucifer, and for them wanting to use him against their father, their mother wanted to bring Lucifer and Chloe together just to break his heart and use him against their father, but he never wanted this to happen. Lucifer had taken back all of his powers and Amenadiel knew that Lucifer was among the most powerful creatures in the universe, Amenadiel was scared, and Amenadiel rarely ever felt fear but this was a different situation.

Father Frank and John Decker looked at Lucifer with all of the compassion they could, Father Frank knew that Lucifer was good and he knew that Lucifer had a right to be angry but this wasn't the way to handle it. John Decker just wanted to help the man that had saved his daughters life and his granddaughters life, they both wanted this to end in peace.

Lucifer looked at everyone one by one until finally settling on Father Frank and John Decker and he looked at them and shook his head and felt his anger surging and he said to the two of them and said

"I bet father in heaven and those other family members of mine must get a good kick out of this, they all must be getting a bloody good laugh in at my expense, father wanted to make me look like a fool and bloody hell he will pay for it"

Father Frank felt tears coming to his eyes because seeing and feeling how Lucifer was feeling was crushing because it was so raw and so real and he said

"Lucifer it's not like that" and Lucifer's eyes flashed red and he screamed with his an ancient deep frightening voice

"ENOUGH" Lucifer then calmed his voice and said

"I have had enough of Father, Mother, Heaven, the stupid plan, the manipulations, ALL OF IT DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, All I wanted was to come here and be free from all of it, but no that wasn't allowed to happen"

Lucifer's eyes still flashing red as he walked right up to Father Frank and said

"I fell in love with the most perfect woman this stupid planet ever created" The tears were falling from Lucifer's eyes hard now and his anger was surging as his eyes were filled with hellfire

"And it was all a setup by my bloody fucking father to destroy me" Lucifer's entire body was surging with hellfire as the anger was boiling, Maze, Amenadiel, Chloe, and Linda all took a step back with fear, their eyes filled with tears of pain and hurt.

"Then my mother tried to kill that perfect woman just to break me so i'd wanna go back to heaven, then she learns that my perfect woman is a miracle created by father himself so she intentionally tries to push us together just to tell me that it was all a lie just so she could break me and use me against father herself".

Father Frank was crying he didn't know what to say or what to do because there was a chance that Lucifer was right in everything that he was saying and he couldn't honestly tell Lucifer that he was wrong.

"And to top it off" Lucifer continued

"My brother Amenadiel behind me took part in that plan with mother and wanted to use me to that same end" Lucifer then calmed his body down and left his eyes red and he turned around and faced Amenadiel and he walked toward Amenadiel and he let his eyes go back to normal as he walked up and faced his brother.

Amenadiel had a guilty look on his face with some tears on his face because he knew that Lucifer was right, he has joined with mother hoping to manipulate Lucifer and Chloe together and he was staring into the eyes of Lucifer, his brother and he knew then there would be a price to be paid.

Maze, Chloe, and Linda stared at Lucifer knowing that he was planning something and Amenadiel stood there helpless knowing there was nothing he could do against the power of his brother. Chloe wanted to say something to Lucifer but she didn't know what to say, this situation was out of hand and a part of her knew that Lucifer was right and had a right to be angry but she didn't want him to be evil, she didn't wanna lose the Lucifer that she had come to know. Chloe knew that Lucifer loved her and cared about her family, and that Lucifer felt that God, his father, had manipulated her life and her dad's life and ultimately led to her and Lucifer meeting and she was angry herself thinking about it. Chloe was lost and didn't know what to do, she just didn't know why all of this had to happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Love and Vengeance Chapter 16

Lucifer stood in front of Amenadiel with a dark devilish grin, Lucifer had a plan and that plan was going to come to fruition. Lucifer looked at Amenadiel and then he said

"Darla, Lilah, my darlings bring her here" Amenadiel blinked a few times and his face was fearful because he knew what Lucifer had meant.

Flames shot up through the ground in front of the ocean and out of those flames walked Darla and Lilah, each one holding one of Charlotte Richards wrists and they walked Charlotte who had a fearful look on her face, Darla and Lilah walked Charlotte over to where Amenadiel was standing and they let Charlotte go and then Darla stood on the side of Charlotte and Lilah stood on the side of Amenadiel.

Charlotte looked at Lucifer confused by the scene surrounding her and she said

"You've kept in a mansion, completely safe, why didn't you have me taken back to hell, and why are these others here?" She asked the last part looking at John Decker and Father Frank. Chloe and Maze were both horrified they didn't know what was about to happen and the look on Lucifer's face was sinister and terrifying. Maze had seen it on his face when he punished evil souls in hell, the look always turned her on and terrified her at the same time, she sensed his power and it made her legs shake, both in desire and fear.

Chloe saw that look on his face and it reminded her of times before when she had saw his rage and his strength and she wanted to break through to him, but a part of this whole experience on this beach showed her that he had a right to be angry. The idea that her life was manipulated just to bring her into Lucifer's life to hurt him broke her heart, the idea that her father dying could all be part of some orchestrated plan broke her heart, she could understand to some extent Lucifer's anger. Chloe felt powerless in this situation, she didn't know what Lucifer was going to do, she just wanted him to see that her love for him was real and for them to figure all of this out together, but his eyes, his eyes told her he was pushed beyond that point. John Decker and Father Frank just stared at the scene in front of them feeling the same powerless feeling that Chloe was feeling.

"Why send you back to hell mother hmmm, no i'm actually going to give both you and Amenadiel here exactly what you both wanted" Charlotte and Amenadiel both gave each other worried looks, Maze gave Lucifer a worried concerned look not knowing for sure what he meant and before any of them could say anything to Lucifer his eyes went red with hellfire and he looked up and out of his eyes shot flames into the sky.

The flames travelled around one hundred feet into the air and stopped and the flames built into a ball, Everyone looked up at the flaming ball with shock and fear, everyone except for Lucifer who just had a smile on his face, Maze felt what Lucifer was doing and she was shaking. Chloe wanted to run away as fast as she could because this was getting crazier by the moment. Charlotte and Amenadiel were staring at the huge ball of flames and they were petrified of what it meant.

"What are you doing brother?" Amenadiel asked not knowing what else to say to his brother. Charlotte looking at the ball of flames sensed its power and knew that Lucifer had fully taken back all of his powers and she looked at Lucifer and said

"What are you planning son?" Lucifer looked at his mother and stood there silently and then in a second the ball of flames burst and flames scattered to the ground around all of them, dozens of small flames landed all over the beach and it continued until the ball of flames was no more, then as everyone except Lucifer looked around terrified and shocked, they all saw that in the spots where the flames landed there started rising demons, all looking like humans but Maze knew better.

Within a minute there were dozens of demons on the beach all surrounding them, and they all took a knee and faced their master Lucifer, Lucifer didn't budge or move, he simply stood there silently and kept his eyes on both his mother and Amenadiel. Maze's lips quivered as she stared at Lucifer and Chloe's eyes were wide in shock as she stared at Lucifer, the devil, Satan himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Love and Vengeance Chapter 17

Lucifer stood in silence as Dozens of demons were on their knee, bowing before him, but he didn't move his eyes in any direction, he kept them strictly on his mother and Amenadiel.

"What are you planning son, why did you summon so many demons, what is this all about" Charlotte asked Lucifer looking around and seeing that there were literally dozens and dozens of demons and she didn't know what her son was planning.

"say something Lucifer, what are you doing?" Amenadiel asked feeling himself becoming anxious and more nervous as each second went on. Lucifer just stood there staring at the two of them in silence with a stern dark look on his face, his silence spoke volumes without having to use words and it was frightening.

"SAY SOMETHING LUCIFER" Amenadiel screamed not knowing what else to say or do, Lilah then hit him in the face with a right cross knocking him to the ground, she wouldn't let this fool disrespect her master.

Charlotte dropped to her knees to check on her son and she held him close checking his face for injuries and she looked up at Lucifer horrified with the small traces of tears forming in her eyes, this was not a Lucifer that Charlotte recognized.

"This isn't you, THIS ISN'T YOU LUCIFER" Charlotte screamed at Lucifer and before Darla could hit her in the face as well, Charlotte felt her knees buckle forcing her to the ground, Charlotte felt the same power before at the penthouse and she knew that Lucifer was using his power to force her to the ground and on her knees. Lucifer still stood there in silence staring at the two of them with the same dark stern look, the focused look of vengeance and anger.

Chloe knew that look but she didn't know this Lucifer, this Lucifer was a stranger to her and it was breaking her heart, it was eating away at her very soul, this was the man that had saved her life, saved her daughters life and because of the betrayals and manipulations of his family he had changed into something unrecognizable to her.

Everyone stood there watching Lucifer waiting for him to say something, waiting for him to make his move. Charlotte and Amenadiel were on the ground and they were helpless against this Lucifer, This was someone completely different to them.

Lucifer then held out his right arm to his side, holding it straight out and within seconds flames and lightning started swirling around his right hand and then it took shape and out of that shape came a sword. The sword was like a samurai sword, thin, sharp, and deadly, it also had writings on the blade, Charlotte and Amenadiel noticed the writings immediately The writings were enochian and they were the language of heaven. The writings on one side of the blade said 'lightbringer' and the other side of the sword said 'sunlighter of god'. Towards the end of the sword by the tip of the blade there was smaller writing which said 'Lord of Hell'. The hilt and handle of the sword were dark black and smooth and both Charlotte and Amenadiel recognized the sword.

"That's the sword that you used in combat when you still your father's soldier" Charlotte said looking scared feeling things that she had never felt before, staring at Lucifer now was worse then being in hell, this wasn't the son she knew.

"Why did you summon your sword Lucifer, what are you going to do execute us" Amenadiel asked looking around as he saw all of the demons on the beach bowing to Lucifer, he knew that they were trapped. Amenadiel looked at Lucifer who held the same look, the same gaze, the same eyes for what felt like such a long time. Lucifer kept his eyes on the two of them in silence and Amenadiel was getting angry and he screamed

"SAY SOMETHING LUCIFER, SAY SOMETHING, DAMN YOU, SAY SOMETHING, OR ARE YOU JUST TOO COWARDLY TO SPEAK BROTHER, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS, YOUR GOING TO KILL US IN COLD BLOOD LIKE THIS, KILL YOUR OWN FAMILY".

Maze, Chloe, Linda, John, and Father Frank just stood in silence, in shock. Maze was staring at Lucifer, tears coming from the side of her eyes, her lips quivering seeing the sword in Lucifers hand. Maze knew that it was the sword that Lucifer used when he was still a warrior in heaven.

"You can't kill them Lucifer, you'll never forgive yourself, stop this madness, please Lucifer" Maze said her eyes going back and forth between Lucifer and Amenadiel 'don't kill him Lucifer please' Maze thought to herself.

Chloe was crying her eyes out her heart was breaking, her Lucifer was dead and gone, this new Lucifer was a stranger, and it was his families fault, they manipulated him, manipulated her, and now Lucifer was gone. the air was thick and raw with Lucifers power, Chloe could almost taste it and it was terrifying.

Linda felt her heart beating so fast that she may have a heart attack, Lucifer was not himself, he wasn't the Lucifer that she had come to know during her sessions. He had let his pain from betrayal and manipulations finally unleash the monster that Linda knew was inside of him but tried through her sessions with him to help him fight it, to fight the darkness and pain inside him but now it was out in full force.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Why are you doing this Lucifer?" Charlotte asked fearful

"It was your father that put Chloe in your path to manipulate you not us, it was your father that made her feelings and her love for you a lie not us" Charlotte said hoping Lucifer would show them mercy.

Chloe looked at Charlotte angry, she was outright furious and she said through tearful eyes

"My feelings for Lucifer are real you manipulative evil bitch, this is all you and your ex husbands fault, you both have been manipulating Lucifer, you have been the one wanting to use him not me, I love your son unlike you".

Charlotte still on her knees looked up at Chloe with an ancient furious glare and she replied

"How dare you presume to know what love is all about, I love my children more than you could possibly imagine or comprehend you foolish little human". Linda looked at Charlotte realizing how wrong Charlotte was and said

"You're the one that abandoned Lucifer in the first place, you're the one that stood by and let your own son be cast into hell, your son still after all of it loves you, can't you see that is why he is hurting so much, you made sure to break his heart just so you could use him, can't you see the pain that you have caused?".

Lucifer just stood there in silence his body shaking as he stared at both Charlotte and Amenadiel not saying a word, he felt so much fury, sadness, and pain that he didn't know how he was containing his power but he was doing so somehow as the argument around him raged on.

"You really are the queen bitch, you know that" Maze said looking at Charlotte disgusted by the goddess, she knew that deep down Charlotte was sinister and conniving but she also knew that she was Lucifer's mother which meant that know matter what his mother did wrong that there would be a small part of Lucifer that always loved her which is what made the pain on Lucifer's face hurt Maze so much, his heart wasn't just broken, it was shattered.

"Lucifer gave you a second chance here on earth to live here and be with your sons, he decided to give you a second chance and not send you back to hell, and how do you repay him, you use him just to try and destroy your ex, you don't deserve to call yourself a mother" Maze said with all the venom in her voice that she could muster.

"Maybe we did push Lucifer to be with Chloe so that we could go back home" Amenadiel said and he did feel guilty using his brother that way but he felt it was necessary, celestial beings didn't belong on earth with humans "but it was for the right reasons Mazikeen, we don't belong here you know that" Amenadiel said to Mazikeen. Maze felt anger at Amenadiel and said

"We can live where we want to live, this is my home" Maze said looking at Chloe and Linda then she looked at Lucifer and said

"This is our home Lucifer, you belong here Lucifer with those that care about you". They all went silent and stared at Lucifer including Father Frank and John Decker and Father Frank said

"She is right Lucifer this is your home, this is where you belong".

Lucifer stood a few more moments in silence and then he dried his tears and he calmed himself down and then he looked at Father Frank and said coldly

"I have no home, I will never have a home, heaven wasn't home, hell wasn't home, and here with these people well, that was nothing but a bloody lie" Lucifer then turned toward his mother and looked her in the eyes and said

"You shouldn't insult Chloe as a mother" Lucifer looked at Chloe quickly with a small smile then back at Charlotte and said

"Chloe Decker is a fine mother, she always puts her young daughter first, when Beatrice was kidnapped Chloe walked right into a trap trying to save her, she knew that she was going to die but she didn't care because she loves Beatrice that much, Chloe being a wonderful mother is one of the reasons I fell in love with her in the first place".

Lucifer then with the sword in his hand walked up to Amenadiel and before anyone could react he punched Amenadiel right in the nose bloodying the nose and with amazing angelic speed he quickly took a feather from his jacket pocket and healed the bloody nose. Everyone looked at Lucifer confused not knowing what or why this happened, he then took his sword and pointed it up to the sky and then suddenly energy shot from the sword upward causing a small tear in the dimension.

Lucifer then looked at his mother and Amenadiel and whispered sinsisterly

"Tell dad i'll be seeing him soon, and tell him hell is coming with me" he then stuck out his free hand and within a few moments his mother and Amenadiel were flying through the air into the tear and back to heaven. Lucifer watched them go with a dark smile, everyone else looked confused, and there were still dozens of demons on the beach kneeling before their master.


	19. Chapter 19

Love and Vengeance Chapter 19

Lucifer stood looking up at the sky with a dark and sinister smile, he knew that his plan would work, and that it was only a matter of time before it did. Lucifer then looked around at all of the demons he had summoned that were bowing on their knees before their master.

Lucifer stared at the demons and as Father Frank, John Decker, Maze, Chloe, and Linda all stared in shock and in fear Lucifer spoke

"I summoned you all here to earth for a purpose" Lucifer's eyes then flashed hellfire and his voice deepened

"I have given you all your assignments, now go out and fulfill them, infiltrate the human world and do what I have put into your mind" All of the demons except for Darla and Lilah stood up and then disappeared without a trace to the shock of everyone on the beach except for Maze who felt Lucifers command and intentions inside of her mind and it made her look at Lucifer with more fear and more concerned then she ever felt before.

"You're going to have them take up prominent positions in the human world, local mayors, police commisioners, business executives, all human positions of power and your going to slowly take over this planet, and your starting with L.A" Maze said tilting her head and feeling her insides fill with pain and dread. Maze was staring at Lucifer with pleading eyes, she wanted him not to do this, she wanted the Lucifer back that had come to embrace earth and embrace a new family here with the people that they had come to care about and whom also had come to care about them.

Father Frank and John Decker were wondering how it came to this, Father Frank put his arms on Lucifers shoulders and tearfully begged him

"Please Lucifer, please don't this, this isn't you I know this isn't you, I know you don't want to do this, I can feel the conflict and pain inside of you Lucifer, stop this madness please" Darla and Lilah were going to physically move Father Frank but Lucifer looked at them quickly and shook his head no, and the two of them backed off, Lucifer then with a cold dark look stared into Father Franks eyes and said

"Since the dawn of humanity you humans have blamed me for all of your sins, you blame me for every atrocity that you yourselves commit, you all have this notion that I am somehow in your ears telling you to do these things, since you all blame me and you all curse my name, I am going to make it a point to destroy and punish every evil doer on this planet, murderers, rapists, pedophiles, the worst humans on this planet are going to be destroyed and then and only then will I be satisfied".

Father Frank shook his head, tears coming down full stream, he felt his whole body ache and his soul itself hurt, Lucifer was his friend for a short time on earth and Father Frank knew that there was good in him but Lucifer was lost, he was lost and Father Frank knew it and he started to pound Lucifers chest with his fists and yelling

"STOP THIS MADNESS, PLEASE LUCIFER, JUST PLEASE STOP, THIS ISN'T THE REAL YOU, I KNOW YOUR ANGRY BUT DON'T LOSE WHO YOU ARE"

Lucifer then grabbed Father Frank by the throat and held him up off the ground, Father Frank was scared, Lucifer had an angry look and his eyes flashed hellfire red and Chloe broke out crying, her heart was aching because Lucifer was truly lost to them, lost to her, he was gone, he was no longer the handsome, eccentric, and charming club owner that she had fell in love with, he was someone that she didn't know and with one last try, one last hope ran up to Lucifer and put her hand on his shoulder, the shoulder connected to the arm that was holding Father Frank and through painful sobbing tears she said

"Lucifer please stop, I love you, I love you with all my heart, but you're breaking my heart, please Lucifer, put him down" Lucifer then felt a small tinge of guilt and he put Father Frank back down. Father Frank looked at Lucifer his eyes still pleading and he said

"She is right Lucifer, she loves you, I can feel her love for you, it's real Lucifer".

Lucifer felt a small tear run down his cheek, and Lucifer turned his head toward Chloe and said

"Detective I love you more than you could possibly imagine, I love you more than I ever loved my father, but you were created to destroy me, you were created by my father just to hurt me, and my father nor my mother certainly don't care if they hurt you, they've both proven that, and as much as I would love to come back home to you, and tell you everyday how much I love you, It will only lead to death and despair, possibly yours, and that is not something I can forgive them for".

Chloe didn't know what to say, as much as she wanted to argue with Lucifer and tell how ridiculous he was being and tell him how wrong he was, she couldn't because after everything that had been said and revealed on this night with Maze, Linda, and Amenadiel, and now everything that had been said and revealed on the beach she didn't know what to say. Chloe felt violated and used by Lucifers father and mother, the idea that she was created just to fall in love with him and for that love to be used to hurt him and to manipulate him broke her heart because she wanted just to believe that it wasn't true but she couldn't be sure that it wasn't true. She couldn't be sure that she wasn't just a pawn and that was breaking her heart more than anything.

Maze was standing by a silent Linda and they were both at a loss for words, Lucifer took a breath and turned toward Maze with a devilish grin and said

"Why are you so scared Maze hmmm?" Maze was taken aback by the question because she wasn't expecting it and Lucifer smiled more and said

"This is the type of thing that you would of loved to do when we arrived here in L.A, you were always telling me to be more ambitious with my time here on earth, now that I am, your scared and terrified, Why?" Maze looked at Lucifer and after a few moments she said

"Because Lucifer this isn't you, and this isn't us anymore, this isn't who either of us is" Lucifer tilted his head and looked at Maze and smiled a little and he started walking toward Maze and he said

"You're wrong Maze, this is exactly who we are, we punish the guilty it's what we have always done, I was cast into hell to punish evil, and I created you in the depths of hell to punish evil, you were the first demon I ever created with my own hands" and as Lucifer said that he slowly walked behind Maze and said

"You're also the only creature in all of creation that I even slightly cared about or had any slight amount of actual affection for for millions of years" Maze stood nervously knowing that Lucifer, her former master was testing her, and she said

"We're not the monsters we were back in hell, not anymore Lucifer, were both different and you know it" Lucifer stood behind Maze and Linda and he said to Maze with a devilish smile on his face

"You're wrong Maze, we are who we always have been, you became a bounty hunter so that you could catch evil doers and I chose to work with detective Decker so that I could punish evil doers, the methods may have changed but we still very much are who we are... and I'm going to prove it". Lucifer then looked at Darla and Lilah and said

"Ladies can you go grab our little friend". The two of them nodded their head and they disappeared into the night and within a minute they teleported back to the beach holding a man and forcing him to his knees.

Father Frank, John Decker, Chloe, Linda, and even Maze were all surprised and confused by what was going on, although Maze had a guess. Lucifer then walked around and stood to the side of Maze and said to her

"This hear is a chap by the name of Eddie Walton, he is a twenty seven year old guy, and he married a lovely lady that happened to be a rich doctor, she was forty five years of age, problem is he never loved her, not at all, he was with her only for the money, isn't that right Eddie?" Lucifer said with a dark look staring at Eddie.

"LET ME GO YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH" Eddie yelled, as Darla held his head with her hands ready to snap his neck in an instant if necessary, Lilah stood in front of Eddie and gave him a knee to his gut causing him to spit up blood and cracking some ribs.

Lucifer smiled and said

"anyway...Eddie here had a plan, and that plan was to kill the lovely doctor so that he could inherit her money, so one night when she came home, he stabbed her, she managed to kick him in his tiny little balls but as she was trying to get away to a phone to call for help, he quickly caught up to her, she begged him to let her live but he stabbed her anyway, repeatedly, she begged for her life but that didn't matter to him, only her money did".

Eddie had a guilty and terrified look on his face because everything Lucifer had just said was true, and they could all see that it was true. Chloe, Linda, Father Frank, John Decker, and especially Maze all looked at the man with disgust, because they all knew that what Lucifer was saying was the truth because he never lied.

Maze knew that Lucifer fully powered could see the evil acts that people did, he could see their sins, and Maze was now seeing it to and she knew it was Lucifer who was letting her see it. Maze felt her blood boil seeing what the man had done to his innocent wife, he kept stabbing her, she begged for her life and he brutally murdered her. Lucifer could sense the anger in Maze and he knew that he was proving his point and he said

"This is the type of soul we would of had some real fun with back in hell, so many fun activities we would of planned for this human stain, and I can sense that you want to torture him, punish him to show him how his victim felt as he stabbed her to death".

"LET ME GO YOU CRAZY BASTARDS" Eddie yelled, Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked at Darla and Lilah and said with a grin

"I simply cannot tolerate this fools yelling anymore, can you darlings please cut his tongue out, that should shut him up" Everyone looked shocked except for Maze who felt some satisfaction at hearing Lucifers command, Darla and Lilah both smiled with glee, Darla held his head and Lilah grabbed his face forcing his mouth open, then she took a demon blade and sliced the tongue right off.

Father Frank, John Decker, Chloe, and Linda all stood in shocked silence not knowing how to take this because even though the guy deserved to go to jail and to be punished, this wasn't what they were used to and it was terrifying to see, Maze just stood there with a small demonic grin watching the man feel pain, pain that he deserved to feel.

Lucifer looked at Maze with a devilish grin knowing that he was close to breaking through to the demon, his first creation in hell.


	20. Chapter 20

Love and Vengeance Chapter 20

Maze enjoyed seeing the man get his tongue cut out, he killed his wife who loved him, all so that he could get her money, Maze was torn she enjoyed the punishment being dealt out but a part of her still wanted all of this to stop and to go back to how things were just a few days before when they were all seemingly happy. Father Frank, Chloe, John Decker and Linda were all shocked into silence, but Lucifer could only grin his devilish grin as he stood to the side of Maze studying the demons face, and sensing all of her emotions and thoughts.

"I can sense your desire to punish this human stain Maze, why not allow yourself?" Maze felt her breathing get heavier, almost like she was trapped and the air was thick, she didn't know what to say to Lucifer. Maze wanted to tell Lucifer that she didn't want to inflict punishment on this fool named Eddie Walton but she knew that if she said that she would be lying.

"He deserves punishment Lucifer, but I don't want to go back to doing that type of punishment" Maze said not knowing if she was trying to convince Lucifer or herself. Lucifer shook his head and moved to stand directly in front of Maze and he looked her in the eyes and said

"If this bastard had done what he did to his wife to any of the humans we care about, you would be the first one in line ready to eviscerate him, you're only saying what you're saying to try and convince yourself, you wanna believe that if you're good now then maybe just maybe I can still be good, but every instinct inside of you is telling how wrong you are".

Maze felt things that she had never truly felt before, she felt her breathing quicken, she felt true fear and desperation, she knew Lucifer was right, she wanted nothing more then to torture this fool, to make him suffer forever, she felt Lucifer's power inside of her and it made her body quake with desire for her former master, she loved his power and his control, she loved his strength and his wrath, but all of those things also made her fear him and at this moment she was truly terrified.

Maze started crying, trying to catch her breath, the tears flowed from her eyes like nothing she ever felt before. Lucifer could sense that he was close to truly breaking her, he wanted his first demon back under his control, he knew now that he was close, so very close and all it would take is just a little push and Maze would once again be his, Lucifer then looked her directly in the eyes and he asked her a simple question

"Mazikeen, what is it that you truly desire, what more then anything else do you desire in your life?" Maze could feel Lucifer's power working on her, Father Frank and John Decker were out of ideas and they didn't know what to do. Linda wanted to say something to Lucifer, to tell him to stop doing all of this but she knew that she was out of her league and she was powerless in this situation and Chloe was lost in her own thoughts.

"I...I want to torture and punish him, I want him to feel the pain that he gave to his wife, I want us to go back to being the way we were before, the power to take what we wanted and the fear that we intilled in others, that's what I desire, even though I know it's wrong to want that".

Lucifer looked at Maze with a small grin because he knew that he was close to achieving what he wanted to and he said

"Mazikeen, when I created you, I gave you immaculate beauty, I gave you strength to rival that of an angels, I gave you warrior abilities beyond what most can comprehend, I made you my right hand, my second in command, you were feared and respected throughout the vastness of hell and it didn't matter what species or what dimension they came from, when they heard your name they either feared or respected you because they knew that you were at my side".

Mazikeen looked at Lucifer and knew that he was right, she remembered all those eons in hell and the glory that went with being in her position, being Lucifer's second in command and knowing that all of creation had no choice but to bow to her once they reached hell made her delight in her power in those days. She could feel Lucifer's power radiating off of him and it was like pure seduction. Lucifer could feel that she was putty in his hands and he could feel her losing herself to his power, being seduced by it, being overcome with it and it made him quite excited for the possibilities.

Lucifer then quickly looked at Father Frank, Linda, Chloe, and John Decker and realized what he needed to do. He said to all four of them

"It's time for you four to go, this is a conversation between Mazikeen and myself" Lucifer then looked at Chloe and said

"You should spend some quality time with your father, a visit from a soul from heaven lasts a week, that's seven whole days for you to catch up, Beatrice should get to meet her grandfather, and beatrice went through a tough ordeal tonight when those four foolish bastards tried to take her". Chloe looked at Lucifer and the only thing she could think to say was

"Thank you Lucifer for saving her". Lucifer only nodded his head at Chloe and replied simply

"They were going to rape her, and then sell her to a family that most likely would have treated her horribly and done other terrible things to her, its the type of men that they were, so I destroyed them and sent them straight to hell, no one will ever hurt that child like that I promise, and soon anyone who would hurt a child like that will be destroyed as well" and before anyone could say anything Lucifer flashed his hand across the air sending Father Frank, John Decker, Chloe, and Linda to Dan's apartment, where he could sense that Beatrice, Dan , and Ella were, he knew that Chloe would be happy to be with Beatrice.

Lucifer then focused his attention back to Maze and said

"We both know what you desire, and we both know that this bastard deserves it, Maze cut off one of his ears and bring it to me" Maze looked at Lucifer excited and turned on, this is truly what she desired, this is why she was created in the first place.

Maze then walked up and stood in front of Eddie Walton and she gave him an evil smile, Lilah stood on one side of Eddie and Darla stood on the other holding his arms and keeping him down on his knees, they both had the same dark sadistic evil smile that Maze had. The two of them held him down, Maze pulled out a demon blade and quickly sliced off both of the mans ears, wanting to inflict more punishment on the man and enjoying his screams of pain. Lucifer smiled from where he was standing enjoying seeing the three demons work together.

Maze then took the two ears she cut off and walked them back to Lucifer, she gave them both to him and she reached up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and she said

"I know you only said to cut one off, but I thought maybe you would like both" Maze gave Lucifer a seductive smile and Lucifer nodded his head in agreement and said

"Thank you Maze, your so very gracious to me, and I do enjoy your work, I always have and I always will". Lucifer then looked at Darla and Lilah and said

"Let this fool go I want him to run a bit" Darla, Lilah, and Maze all looked at Lucifer confused and then he smiled and said

"No worries Ladies, I just figured the hounds are hungry" Lucifer then flashed his eyes red and on the beach appeared four huge dark black wolves, with evil red fiery eyes and long sharp teeth, and claws that were sharp enough to tear through brick wall. Maze, Lilah, and Darla all smiled at the wolves as they all walked up to Lucifer and sat before him, he reached down and petted them on the head and said

"You hounds are so cute, yes you are" Lucifer petted them all for a few moments as they licked his face. Lucifer then looked at the four of them and said

"I have some dinner for the four of you, I know how hungry you all must be" Lucifer then pointed toward Eddie and the wolves snarled and growled bearing their teeth. Lucifer then whispered to the four wolves and said

"Dinner is served" the wolves then started running at Eddie and Eddie tried running away but he didn't get very far" the wolves caught up to him quickly and they took him down and they devoured him, the wolves tore him apart and ate him for dinner getting his blood all over their sharp teeth, much to the amusement of Lucifer, Maze, Darla, and Lilah.

Authors notes-

-I apologize if mentioning how the four men that Lucifer killed earlier in the story, were planning to rape trixie offends anyone. I implied their intentions earlier in the story but I wanted to explicity make it clear the type of men that they were and why Lucifer wanted to destroy them. unfortunately there is that type of evil in the world and it would be something that Lucifer and Chloe could conceivably have to deal with.

-if Maze seems OOC in this chapter, its because I am writing Lucifer to have the powers that he would have in the comics, and I've amplified his natural powers considerably based on what the comics say. to me it makes sense that his charms and his desire power if magnified many times over would work on Maze, she is under the influence of his charms, which is the purpose of this chapter.

-The comics speak of other dimensions and other different types of creations other then humans which is an idea i'm going to be using throughout this story. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far.


	21. Chapter 21

Love and Vengeance Chapter 21

Father Frank, Chloe, Linda, and John Decker all found themselves teleported to Dan's apartment, much to the shock of Dan and Ella who were sitting on the couch watching a late night movie, Ella volunteering to stay and help watch over Trixie in case she had any nightmares. Both Dan and Ella were shocked to see the other four people randomly teleport into the apartment and Dan found himself staring wide eyed and not for the first time on this night and he said

"How did you four get here, how did you just appear like that" and the four of them looked at each other back and forth all of them at a loss for words until Chloe finally said

"Lucifer teleported us here Dan" Chloe then noticed the bruise on Ella's face from where she was punched earlier in the night and Chloe said

"How are you feeling Ella, I know you, Dan, and Trixie went through a horrible ordeal earlier" Ella looked at Chloe and said

"It doesn't really hurt, it looks worse then how it feels, we're just lucky that Lucifer showed up when we did, who knows what those monsters would of done to Trixie" Dan looked over at Ella still now knowing how to feel about earlier, he felt everything from terror all the way to thankful when it came to his thoughts about Lucifer, the actual devil, he thought to himself and he said

"I was raised in a very catholic home, don't know how I feel about Satan coming to our rescue, but I am glad that Trixie is safe, that's what matters right now" Chloe nodded her head in agreement not having the words to say.

"I'm glad he was there to save the two of you, and to save my granddaughter" John Decker said feeling gratitude toward Lucifer even though their intervention failed and even ignoring the fear he was still feeling in his gut.

Dan looked at John Decker, then back at Father Frank and he recognized them, and it shocked him even further to his core because he just simply wasn't ready for any of this and he said

"You're John Decker, you're Chloe's dad" then he looked at Father Frank and said

"You were killed months ago in a church, you were a part of a case that Chloe and Lucifer had worked on, how are you both here?"

Father Frank and John Decker looked at each other for a moment and then Father Frank decided to answer the question

"We were sent by angels in heaven to help have an intervention for Lucifer and to help with the current situation, Lucifer is very angry and he is planning revenge" Ella felt her blood pressure spike and she replied

"How angry are we talking, he is the devil, the real actual devil, what can he actually do if he wants to?" Ella asked fearing what the answer would be

Father Frank answered the question honestly

"Technically speaking, he is the third most powerful creature in all of creation behind only his father and his mother, who happen to be the goddess of all creation and god himself, he is only slightly stronger then his archangel brother Michael, but Lucifer still has him beat by an edge.

Dan felt like his heart stopped and he was ready to piss his pants in fear because the devil, satan himself had been working with them this whole time, it was true all of it was true, every crazy thing that Lucifer said was true. Dan then looked up at everyone in the room and said

"What are his powers exactly, what can he actually do, can we stop him if it came to it" and then John Decker looked at Dan and said

"He has all the powers of an archangel, all the powers of an angel, all the powers of hell, and all of his individual powers that were given to him, quite simply he could destroy all of us in this room with a breath if he wanted to, the fact that he hasn't and the fact that he saved you, Ella, and my granddaughter means that he is still not all evil, he is lost right now, but he is not evil".

Linda standing in the room silent for too long pondering everything that had happened so far said

"He feels trapped, he wants to come back home and be with the people that cares about him, he clearly loves Chloe and Beatrice, and he seems to have admiration and respect for all of us in his life, but he is so angry and heartbroken, and he feels like he has no choice in his actions".

Linda then looked at Chloe sympathetically and said

"He hates his parents for manipulating, using, and hurting him, but I truly feel that he is more angry that they used you Chloe, That's the real reason why he is so thirsty for vengeance". Chloe felt tears starting to come again and she replied

"I know Linda, I know that's how he feels, but I can't convince him that my feelings for him are real, he just doesn't believe it" Father Frank then said to Chloe

"There is a reason he doesn't think that your love for him is real Chloe". John Decker then looked at his daughter and said

"It's true sweetheart, in my time in heaven I've come to learn a lot more about Lucifer, including the time when he was still known as Samael, the legends that are told about him, and the stories are legendary up there, you don't know him as well as you think you do sweetheart, he is afterall almost fifteen billion years old, born right after the start of the universe". It was right in that moment that all the adults in the room were surprised to hear and see a crying Trixie running out of her room and straight into Chloe's arms.

Chloe held her daughter tight kissing her cheek and giving her a big hug

"What's wrong monkey, I know you went through something terrible tonight, were you having a nightmare?" Trixie was crying and she was sobbing and holding her mother tight and she replied

"Yes mommy I had a nightmare, but not about that, It was about Lucifer, he is so sad, and he is sad because he thinks that his mommy and daddy hate him, he thinks that his family hates him, and he thinks we all hate him, why is Lucifer so sad mommy? Lucifer isn't bad mommy, he saved daddy, Ella, and me, Lucifer is good". Chloe felt the tears come out full stream once more as she held her daughter tight and as she and everyone else in the room wondered how it was possible for Trixie to feel what Lucifer is feeling.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Amenadiel and Charlotte found themselves back in the silver city, looking around they saw the huge silver buildings and a beautiful silver shining sky, with golden roads going through the city.

There were creatures of all kinds from different dimensions and planets as well as humans all scurrying about, there were carriages with beautiful horses carrying passengers all around. Amenadiel felt his powers come back as well as his wings and he knew that it was heaven itself that restored his powers, Charlotte could also feel her goddess powers returning to her, they hadn't drawn any attention to themselves as they walked around getting re-aquainted with the place.

There were libraries filled with knowledge of the entire universe, there were fields outside the city filled with creatures interacting with their families and interacting with their friends. People playing sports like they once had when they were alive and not having to worry about getting injured. Rivers and streams and forests, and beautiful cities and everything that was wonderful and beautiful spreading out for what felt like forever, heaven was a vast realm that stretched out forever with endless beauty.

Amenadiel and Charlotte were walking through one of those cities, they felt like they were home but they were both still confused

"I thought Lucifer was going to kill us mother" Amenadiel said wondering what Lucifer's true intentions were and Charlotte smiled at her son and said

"Lucifer is just a little angry right now, he would never hurt any of us, he just needs a little time to get over things and he will want to come back to us". Amenadiel wasn't so sure, Lucifer spared them with only so much as a punch to Amenadiel's nose and even that he immedietely healed.

They were both exploring their surroundings further when suddenly they were surprised to hear voices behind them, Charlotte and Amenadiel turned around to see the who it was speaking to them, and they saw, Michael, Azrael, and Ramiel with Michael standing in the middle and he said

"What is mother doing here Amenadiel, she doesn't belong here and you know that" Charlotte glared at her son and replied

"Don't talk to your mother like that Michael". Michael who was a little shorter then Lucifer and around the same weight with longer dark hair replied

"Father banished you to hell mother, you don't belong here" Azrael who had longer darker and was thin and gifted with angelic beauty but was shorter only around five foot two said

"Michael is right mother, father banished you, and you Amenadiel were the one to take her to hell in the first place brother, what is the meaning of this?". Ramiel then glared at his mother and said

"We will remove you by force if we have to mother" Amenadiel sensing a confrontation on the horizon said

"It was Lucifer that sent us back here, but we don't know why" Michael, Azrael, and Ramiel all looked at each other confused and Michael said

"Why would Samael send mother back to heaven with you Amenadiel?" They were all visibly uncomfortable talking about Samael, now known as Lucifer, they remembered his rebellion, his fist fight with dad to try and gain his own free will and the subject was a sore one for the family, a subject that none of them ever spoke up since the rebellion happened. Charlotte glared at Michael, Azrael, and Ramiel and said

"It doesn't matter why your brother sent us back here, what matters is that he did send us back here and now we have the chance to be a family again" Charlotte's eyes glowed white causing the three of them to be knocked down to the ground and then she said

"Don't threaten your mother again".

Little did any of them know a small crack beneath them on the road that they were standing on appeared, it was a tiny microscopic crack, but still a crack.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer, Maze, Lilah, and Darla, all enjoyed seeing the wolves tear Eddie apart and Lucifer knew that now it was time to have even more fun. Lucifer's eyes then glowed red and Maze's, Lilah's, and Darla's body all glowed, they all felt more powerful and they all looked at Lucifer curious as to what happened and he grinned and said

"I upgraded all of your powers, figured you three deserved it for the way you all handled that bloody fool" Maze gave Lucifer a seductive look, and so did Darla and Lilah and Maze said

"We still have all night Lucifer, what should the four of us do now" Maze then licked her lips slowly. Lucifer smiled seductively and replied

"Mayhem, Death, and Destruction of course". Lucifer's eyes and hands glowed hellfire red and he used his power to summon spirits from hell, not actual demons, just evil spirits in their bodily form.

Soldiers and mercenaries and gang members all summoned from hell, Maze, Darla, and Lilah were surprised and Lucifer looked at them with an evil smile and he then suddenly had a piece of paper with an address on it and he handed it to Maze and said

"That is the address of a state prison right outside of town, Mazikeen, you're in charge of this little operation, take Darla and Lilah along with this batallion that I summoned for you, go and destroy every evil human you find, murderers, rapists, pedophiles, people that beat children, all the evil ones mazikeen destroy them" Maze, Darla, and Lilah, all gave Lucifer an evil seductive smile and Maze said to Lucifer

"It will be done my lord". Lucifer then blinked twice and then every one of the souls that Lucifer summoned all had a weapon, daggers forged in hell, Maze, Darla, and Lilah already had weapons and then Lucifer said to Maze

"Don't worry about any surveillance cameras catching you, I've made sure to give you all a hellish cloak to make sure that you all remain hidden from any cameras, the magic of the cloaks will stop any camera as you know Maze". Maze then winked and said

"This will be an easier mission then I thought" Lucifer smiled and said

"I'd knew you would like it my dear Mazikeen". All of them then marched off into the night ready to complete their mission in the early morning hours.

Lucifer stood on the beach alone knowing that he would have his own little assignment to attend to and with that he disappeared with a flash of hellfire.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer teleported and was now hovering high above Olivia Monroes house, she was the chief of police and someone in a position of power. Lucifer focused his mind and his telepathy, he focused his thoughts and his power into the mind of Olivia Monroe and steered his will into her dreams. He made her see and feel what he wanted and he made her feel that she was under appreciated as the chief of police, he made her see that this wasn't the career she wanted.

Lucifer made her feel that she wanted to go back home to Dallas and go back to college, Olivia had originally debated between joining the police or becoming a teacher, and she chose the police, but she always slightly questioned that decision. Lucifer took those doubts about that decision and raised them in her dream, and Lucifer knew that in the morning Olivia Monroe would decide to resign as chief of police, her desire to was too strong for her to ignore thanks to Lucifer.

Lucifer as he hovered high above the house said with a grin

"I'm sure you will make a great teacher ". Lucifer then flew away heading toward the Police commisioners house, a man by the name of Jim Wells, so that he could do the same thing, Lucifer knew that by the next afternoon two of his demons would be taking over those two positions and that the L.A police department would indeed be working for him. Lucifer chuckled to himself, he was going to be Chloe's, Ella's, and Dan's boss, the thought of it simply made Lucifer laugh to no end.

Lucifer also sensed that his plan for heaven was also taking effect, Lucifer looked to the sky as he flew and said softly

"Hope things don't crack under the pressure" Lucifer smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

Love and Vengeance Chapter 22

Charlotte and Amenadiel stood tall as Michael, Azrael, and Ramiel were sent backwards to the ground, thanks to the power of the goddess. The three of them stood up not knowing what their next move should be then two more angel flew quickly and landed behind Charlotte and Amenadiel and they both recognized the two angels immediately and Amenadiel nodded his head and said

"Hello Gabriel and Valel" Amenadiel was happy to see his brother and his sister again, and Charlotte felt tears of joy coming to her eyes seeing two more of her children again. Gabiel looked at Michael, Azrael, and Ramiel and said

"You three shouldn't be treating our mother this way, even if father did cast her out, she is still our mother and besides father hasn't been around for a long time" Michael looked angry and said

"That doesn't matter Gabriel, it is still up to us to follow father's will" Valel then responded to Michael and said

"That isn't what is important right now, Lucifer has regained his full might, he has taken back all of his power" Gabriel looking just as concerned as Valel then said

"and none of us are strong enough to stop Lucifer if he should decide to attack, Valel and I sent two human souls that are close to Lucifer and his human companions to try and help ease the situation but so far we don't know how they're doing or what Lucifer is planning". Gabriel loved his brother and he missed Samael and he missed their brotherly times together but after the rebellion he made it his mission to try and forget that Samael ever existed, he only ever called him Lucifer because the name Samael brought back too many painful memories.

"Why would he take back his full power?" Ramiel asked sounding very nervous, and Amenadiel replied

"He is extremely angry at father and mother, but we don't know what he is planning, he said for us to tell father that soon he would be coming and that he was bringing hell with him, but we don't know what that means". Azrael felt a rare surge of fear, the Samael was a legend in heaven, and she remembered all the times she saw him use his powers in battle back when he was the top archangel in heaven and father and mothers favorite soldier, but that was so long ago and she didn't know her brother anymore. Millions and millions of years had gone by since he was last in heaven and she remembered the heartbreak at seeing him fall, but she decided to forget about him, to pretend like he never existed, it was something that all of his siblings decided after his fall, to forget about him, and to just move on. Azrael then said

"We should of tried to have father forgive him, we should of been kinder to Lucifer, instead of just abandoning him like we all did". Michael looked angry and he turned to his sister and said

"That is nonsense Azrael, Samael got what he deserved for rebelling against father" and then Michael looked at his mother and said

"and mother you don't belong here, so one way or another you will be going back to hell" Michael then pulled out and angelic sword and he launched himself toward his mother" Charlotte felt a surge of anger and she put her hand up and stopped his motion in midair, she then used her power to send him flying backward to the ground again and she said

"Michael how dare you treat your mother this way, I gave you life son, and you treat me this way" and Michael stood back up and said

"We were born to obey father, not you mother" Michael then looked at Azrael and Ramiel and said

"We all must attack together, pull out your swords and together we will strike" but before they could attempt their attack Gabriel quickly flew and punched Michael right in the chin and he said angrily

"Don't you dare attack our mother like she is some common enemy needing to be destroyed, she is our mother you jerk".

In that moment, more microscopic cracks started to happen deep under the road that they were standing on.

Far below on earth Lucifer had just completed is mission with police commisioner Jim Wells, whom the next morning would be resigning so that he could go coach his son's high school football team. Lucifer was hovering far above earth, he was in the night sky enjoying the night air and he was slightly laughing as he sensed what was happening in heaven and he said outloud to himself

"This is like an orgasm that just won't end" Lucifer then looked up into the sky and said

"That's right, keep fighting, keep arguing, you fools will destroy yourselves as your precious heaven is destroyed".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer then flew through the night sky enjoying the feel of the air through his newly grown back wings, Wings that had the power of both heaven and hell, a new feeling that exilerated him and excited him.

Lucifer continued to fly until his angelic senses picked up something rather interesting, he then flew down and he landed on the roof of a building and he looked down and he knew what his senses were picking up. Lucifer saw a man with a gun holding it on a father, a mother, and their small four year old son, his eyes flashed red and in an instant he was in the alleyway where it was happening.

Lucifer stood ten feet behind the criminal holding the gun, much to the shock of the father, mother and small son who were huddled close as the father stood in front of them using his body as a shield.

"You know, I have always hated small little cockroaches like you" the criminal turned around suddenly and face Lucifer and said

"Why don't you get out of here before I have to hurt you to" Lucifer chuckled and he replied with a grin

"I highly doubt you will be able to hurt me little Randy Timmons" the thirty one year old man looked surprised and fearful and he said

"How the hell do you know my name, are you cop or something?" Randy then pointed his gun at Lucifer and Lucifer just laughed and said

"Go ahead Randy, pull that trigger little boy" Randy then got angry and said

"ok you son of a bitch you asked for it" Randy then pulled the trigger repeatedly shooting Lucifer multiple times in the chest. Lucifer decided to play along and pretend that the bullets hurt him and he stumbled backwards as he grabbed his chest pretending to be shot, Randy kept pulling the trigger until he was out of bullets. Lucifer kept pretending to stumble backwards until every bullet had been shot and then Randy laughed and said

"That's what you get for not minding you own business, asshole"

Lucifer then looked up and laughed much to the shock of Randy and the family that he was stealing from

"How.. how.. what are you?" Randy said slurring his speech because what he was seeing was impossible

Lucifer then just laughed at Randy more and said

"You're stealing money from this poor family just trying to get by, that money you want to steal is meant to go their rent, if you were to steal it, this little innocent family would be homeless, a young mother and a young father just trying to raise their young son, and you would steal from them like some sick vulture, you would allow for a little innocent child to be homeless just to impress your boss, and move up the ranks of your little crime syndicate"

Randy's mouth was wide open in shock and in terror, how did this stranger know that he had a boss and how did he know that he was part of a criminal organization. Lucifer then looked over to the father who still had his body covering his wife and his son and he said to the father

"I want you to cover your eyes, your wifes eyes, and your childs eyes, do you understand me" The father nodded his head silently, choosing to speak because he was afraid and just hopeful that the stranger was there to help them. Lucifer then looked at Randy and said

"I do believe it is my turn Randy" Lucifer then in a put his right hand through Randy's chest and wrapped his hand around Randy's heart, he then used his power to keep Randy alive and he looked at the man and said

"I want you to watch this" Lucifer grinned at the mans pain and he then let his true form show, the rated R version that he saved for when he really wanted to punish someone, his eyes went hellfire red, his face went dark red and burnt and it looked like tiny small fires were exploding on his face, all of the horror and evil of hell flashed through his face, this wasn't the version of his face he showed to Linda, this was much worse and Randy only managed to painfully gasp out the words

"No...no...no please no" and Lucifer then to a step forward and whispered into Randy's ear

"Yes" Lucifer then pulled his heart out and his eyes went red again and hell fire consumed the dead man's body totally consuming the body. Lucifer then looked over to the innocent family and said

"You all can uncover your eyes now" and when they did Lucifer was completely gone.

The family looked around and wondered how he just appeared and disappeared like he did, and Lucifer looked down upon them from high up in the sky and said

"I think this family just may mysteriously find some extra cash in their bank accounts tommorrow".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chloe, her father, and Father Frank were back at Chloe's place all sitting at the kitchen table, Linda had decided to go back to her home to try and get some sleep and all thought it best to let Trixie sleep over at Dan's since she was tired and since she had that nightmare which none of them could quite understand. Chloe couldn't understand how her little daughter Trixie could have any idea of exactly how Lucifer was feeling or why she was having a nightmare about it, but she decided for the sake of her own sanity to let it go and hope there was nothing more to it then a child's intuition.

Chloe was talking to her Father and Father Frank and she said to her father

"Dad, what exactly did you mean when you said that I don't know Lucifer as well as I thought I did" Chloe knew that Lucifer has lived an extremely long life, around fifteen billion years in human years and she knew that there must be more to that statement then she knew. Father Frank and John Decker exchanged quick glances and John Decker replied to his daughter

"Chloe we have a story to tell you about Lucifer that may shed some light about why he thinks your love for him isn't real" and with that Chloe sat intently in her chair as Father Frank and her dad started to tell her the story.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Trixie was in her bed slowly falling asleep, she was comfortable and felt a little better after having her nightmare about Lucifer, Trixie was falling asleep and as she did she thought to herself

'It's too dark in here, I wish I had a nightlight in here or something'. Trixie then fell asleep but after she fell asleep a small angelic glow filled her room, radiating her sleep and allowing her to sleep peacefully.

Authors notes-

-I'm planning on the next chapter being extremely long. It will be the story that Father Frank and John Decker tell to Chloe. Since Lucifer is around 15 billion years old I feel that there is some good backstory and character development that could be told.

\- I hope you're all enjoying the story so far, thank you for such kind reviews.

ps- I hope you all enjoy the story arc that will be developing for Trixie.


	23. Chapter 23

Love and Vengeance Chapter 23

authors notes- I'm trying something a little different It's going to be a sort of stand alone chapter and I hope that you all enjoy it

Father Frank and John Decker knew that Chloe needed to learn more about Lucifer, and why he thought that her love for him wasn't real so they decided to tell her a story and she wanted and needed to hear it.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

\- Heaven 12 billion years ago

Samael and Michael were practicing combat in the fields of heaven enjoying their sparring together

"That left cross of yours was fast brother" Samael said to Michael grinning knowing how hard they both worked to impress their mother and father

"Thank you for the compliment brother. high praise coming from you" Lucifer loved his brother Michael, they were the two strongest angels in all of heaven, the first two archangels, their little brother was Gabriel and he was the third strongest angel in heaven followed by Amenadiel, the first angel who was the fourth strongest,.

"It's good to be getting some sparring time in, Mother wants us to go to the elvish realm soon for a mission" Michael looked surprised and said

"Whatever for brother, the elves have always been a peaceful race of creatures, cant imagine why we would be sent there for" Lucifer looked at his brother and explained the situation further

"Apparently there has been rumblings of a dragon on the rise, an evil creature that wants to terrorize and destroy the elves, it will soon be up to us to stop it brother". Michael looked excited and up for the challenge, he loved impressing his father and him mother and he loved showing how powerful he had become to them.

"I see you two boys are out here having fun" a woman's voice said who suddenly appeared on the field with Samael and Lucifer. Golden light shined off of the woman's body and both Samael and Michael turned to her and in unison they both said happily

"Mother". Samael and Michael then ran up to their mother and mother smiled and gave both her sons a big hug, their mother, the goddess of all creation was a beautiful golden woman whose entire body glowed an angelic golden light, she was a little over six feet tall and the perfect picture of beauty.

"I hope you two aren't rough housing too much out here" she said with a smile. Lucifer who loved his mother dearly laughed a little and said

"We were just getting ready for our mission to the elvish realm mother, we can't wait to stop the evil dragon and bring peace, just like you and father want us to" Lucifer said the last part with a big smile, and both Lucifer and Michael gave big adorable smiles to their mother which made her heart gush with the love she had for her children and she gave them both hugs.

"I'm sure that you both will make your father and I proud, we're proud of all of our children". Mother then said to the two of them

"Your father told me to tell you that he wants to see the two of you later, he wants to bless you two for your mission". Lucifer and Michael both looked excited and joyful and Lucifer then said

"I can't wait to go to the elvish realm for our mission, the elvish girls are so pretty" Michael blushed when he thought about what his brother had said and he looked at his brother with a shy look and said

"Girls are terrifying brother, I don't know how to talk to them, or how you get them to like you" Lucifer turned to his brother with a boyish grin and said

"Don't worry Michael I will show you" Mother just laughed and rolled her eyes and said

"My silly boys".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Samael and Michael stood in a large structure that was very similar to a greek courthouse, it was held up on the walls by large white beautiful cylindrical columns, it was very much in the norm of greek, roman, and even american architecure. They both were at a place that was often used as a meeting place for the family, the two of them stood before their father as father said to them

"Two of my strong children whom I am so proud of, I bless you with love and strength for your upcoming mission, may you make your mother and I proud" Father gave the two boys a proud smile showing how happy he was with the two of them. Father, who looked like a man in his forties that was handsome, strong, and wise, his body shined with a bright silver light, it's beauty was only rivalled by the golden light of the goddess. The two boys loved being near their parents and they loved seeing the love and feeling the love that they received.

"Big brothers" said a small tiny voice and as the four of them in the room turned to the direction of the voice they all smiled with joy

"Valel" Samael said with affection for his baby sister, the youngest of all of them at the time, Samael then quickly walked over to Valel as she was running at them with all the glee and exuberance of a small child, because though Valel was a few thousand years old, she was an angel and still very much a child as her appearance and maturity was that of a four year old human child.

Samael picked up his baby sister with ease and started rocking his baby sister in his arms. Valel laughed as her brother rocked her back and forth, Valel always loved when Samael, Michael, or Gabriel played with her, she liked when Amenadiel played with her too, but he rarely did, he was always so serious or too busy.

Valel as she was being held by her brother looked at her mother and her father with the smile of an adorable four year old girl and she said

"Guess what mommy and daddy, I managed to fly with my wings today, I flew through the air for a whole two minutes before I got tired and had to land" Mother held her arms out to Samael and with a small grin because of his baby sisters adorableness he handed his little sister over to his mother, mother then held her daughter close and kissed her on her cheek and with a motherly warmth and smile said

"I'm so proud of you Valel, your wings are growing stronger everyday" Valel tired from her flight then started falling asleep in her mother's arms as her mother rocked her back and forth to help the little angel fall asleep, Father then kissed his daughter on the cheek and said

"sleep well my strong little angel" Samael and Michael just stared at their sleeping baby sister with love and affection.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Samael and Michael after their meeting with father used their powers and transported themselves to the elvish realm, they were standing on a mountain top overlooking a beautiful landscape. Samael noticed the waterfalls coming off the mountains, the beautiful forests and the small villages filled with elvish houses and farms, it was a wonderful realm filled with great promise and hope.

Samael and Michael then took flight and they flew quickly through the air and they adored the sights they saw, but they both knew that there was a mission to complete, they both knew that they had to find the dragon and destroy it before it hurt and innocent elves.

The two boys flew until they came across a fairly large village, Samael used his telepathy to talk to his brother through his mind and he said

"We should stop at this village and ask questions, we need some answers to help us find the dragon". Samael and Michael then landed upon the village much to the surprise of everyone inside of the village who took notice of them with surprise and joy, the elves knew of the angels, Angels were the most envied of all species because of their connection to the heavenly father and heavenly mother, they were immortal and they possessed great power.

"Hello heavenly warriors" one elder elf said to the two angels and they both looked upon the elder with kindness and respect and Samael said to the elder elf

"We were sent by heaven to find a dragon that has been said to be terrorizing the elves of this realm". All of the elves grew big hopeful smiles on their faces and before anyone could answer an elf approached Samael and Michael from behind and said to them

"The rumblings of a dragon in this realm are true, I have seen it flying overhead before but luckily I managed to hide before it could hurt me" Samael and Michael turned around and Michael had a stern focused look because of the mission, but when Samael saw who the voice was coming from, he felt something inside of him that he never had felt before.

The voice came from a beautiful female elf, She had long blonde hair and captivating blue eyes and she was almost as tall as Samael and her body looked like it could have come from heaven and then Michael said to her

"Who might you be dear elf" and she smiled shyly as her eyes met with Samael and then she said

"My name is Calen, I help to gather fruits and vegetable for this village, and during my last trip a few days ago, I saw a shadow flying in the sky and when I looked up and focused I saw that it was a dragon flying so I quickly hid in the deep grass hoping to not be seen". Michael smiled at thankful for the small amount of information and replied

"Well then Calen I promise we will find this dragon and make sure it doesn't hurt any of the fine folks in this realm, Isn't that right Samael". There was silence and then Michael quickly looked over at Samael who was silent and repeated himself slightly irritated by his brother's silence

"I said isn't that right Samael?" Samael who finally registered that his brother was trying to speak to him because he was too distracted staring at Calen replied

"Oh yes, yes we will find and defeat the dragon with ease, that I promise you " Calen giggled and she walked up to Samael and even though there were elves staring and even though Michael was staring, Calen whispered to Samael

"I think you're cute" Samael blushed and Calen giggled and gave Samael a kiss on the cheek and said

"Thank you for coming to protect us from the dragon". Calen then walked away from the two of them leaving Michael slightly jealous and Samael blushingly silent.

One of the village buildings then was attacked by fire, the building burst into flames, and the building was destroyed, there was an evil growl that came from above and then a shadow fell upon the village, all of the elves ran away in fear except for Calen, she was brave and smart and she knew the truth, the dragon was going to destroy their home unless Samael and Michael could find a way to destroy the dragon.

Calen ran to stand behind Samael, heavens warriors was her best chance of survival, not running away

"Stand behind Michael and myself" Samael said to Calen concerned because the dragon was more powerful then he thought he would be. The dragon then descended and landed in front of Samael and Michael. It was a huge black dragon with evil orange eyes and powerful claws and sharp teeth. The dragon smiled and looked at Michael and Samael and to their surprise the dragon spoke to them

"It's rare that I get to eat a couple of heavens angels, you two should make a nice tasty meal" The dragon saw Calen hiding behind Samael and Michael and then the dragon said

"and you little elf shall make a tasty little dessert". Samael got angry at the dragon quickly and it said

"You shall not hurt either of us, it will be you that is defeated dragon" and then using his lightbringer powers his eyes went white and suddenly a bolt of lightning fell from the sky hitting the dragon directly in the chest knocking the dragon back and taking its breath away.

The dragon regained his composure then opened his mouth and a river of flames shot out and they headed directly toward the trio ready to cause them damage. Samael and Michael reacted quickly, they both knew each others powers so well because they were the most powerful angels. Michael could create matter out of his mind but he couldn't maniputlate that matter how he wanted to, Samael could manipulate matter into anything his will wanted but he can't create matther out of his.

The two of them gave each other a quick glance and nodded, Michael then used his power to create a large amount of water over their heads, Samael then with quick speed turned the falling water into a large sharp ice spear and he sent it directly at the flames headed toward them. Flames and Ice spear met causing a large amount of steam to fill the village.

Calen hide behind Samael and Samael was determined to protect her from danger, the only problem was they lost sight of the dragon in front of them because of the steam and before either him or Michael could attack again the dragon flapped his wings sending shards far harder then diamonds towards Samael and Michael, Samael got a glimpse of them right before they hit him and he quickly yelled

"Michael duck now, incoming attack" and as he yelled that he jumped on Calen to make sure they were both on the ground, he covered Calen's body with his own to make sure she was protected, but before Michael could get to the ground his body was pummelled with the shards, in the shoulders, the rib, and his head. Samael looked over and saw that Michael was unconscious lying on the ground.

Samael felt a surge of anger and using his power he forced the steam up to the sky thus clearing the village and allowing himself to see again. The dragon got a look at Samael and the unconscious Michael and the dragon laughed and said

"Wow I didn't know it would be this easy to defeat the two most powerful angels in all of existence". A moment passed then the dragon looked at Samael with evil eyes and said

"You're the next to fall lightbringer" Calen had a hand on Samaels shoulder with tears coming down her face because she knew that they were about to be destroyed.

The evil dragon then with full force launced another river of flames toward Samael and Calen, and Samael knew that Michael was defenseless to the flames because of his current condition so Samael did the only thing that he could think of, he attacked back.

Samael summoned all of his power, his body turned white and his eyed flashed bright white and he screamed as loud as he could

"IT SHALL BE YOU WHO IS DEFEATED DRAGON" Flames then shot out of Samael's entire body and his flames collided with the flames of the dragon and the dragon snarled out

"YOU WILL FALL ARCHANGEL" and then Calen cried even more because of the fear she felt, it was paralyzing her entire being and Samael heard those tears and it fueled his rage all the more and he screamed out

"DRAGON YOU WILL FEEL MY ENTIRE MIGHT" and then the skies darkened taking away all the light of the sky and then lightning strikes came down fast and furiously and they all struck the dragon, in rapid succession they struck the dragon after over a dozen strikes hit the dragon, the dragon was weakened and the flames coming from Lucifer overtook the flames coming from the dragon and then all of the flames came back incinerating the dragon and destroying its entire body.

Samael fell to his knees weakened and exhausted by the fight. Calen got down on her knees to the side of Samael and she started kissing his cheek and his temple rapidly just trying to make Samael feel better, she helped the archangel to his feet and then she gave him a big kiss on the lips surprising the archangel.

Samael was surprised by the gesture but he quickly deepened the kiss and after the two stopped kissing after a few minutes Calen looked at Samael in the eyes with tears of joy and appreciation and she gently caressed the side of his face with her hand and she said to him

"Thank you so much for saving my home, we're forever indebted to you Samael, to both you and your brother Michael". After a moment of silence between the two Calen said to Samael

"I hope that you can come see me again, I really like you Samael" Samael felt tears of joy come down his face and he looked at Calen and said

"I shall want to come back and see you forever Calen, I love you Calen" Calen smiled and blushed and replied

"I love you to Samael". Samael then woke up Michael, knowing that they would have to get back to heaven and after Michael was awake, Calen walked up to Samael and kissed him quickly and said

"See you soon Samael" and Samael nodded his head yes. Samael and Michael then flew back to heaven and on the way Samael told Michael the whole story of what happened after Michael was knocked out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Once Samael and Michael made it back to heaven they met with Father and Mother in the same place that they met before the mission and they told them the whole story and Father and Mother looked proud.

"You both did very well" Father said to his two sons and Mother smiled proudly and said

"Yes we shall have a huge celebration to celebrate this glorious victory, now why dont you two go rest, you both had a tough battle". Samael and Michael then left to go rest like their mother instructed them to.

Mother could tell that Samael didn't tell her the full story, she could read his mind and tell that he didn't tell her the whole truth about the female elf named Calen. Mother wasn't angry at her son however he was afterall just a young boy, and he wasn't thinking clearly, Mother knew that there was no way this Calen would ever love her brave powerful son the way that he deserved to be loved, and Mother was going to make sure that this Calen would not be one to stand in the way of her sons greatness.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Calen was out in the fields on a cool breezy day, it felt wonderful out and she loved picking fruits from the trees and vegetables from the beautiful fields, she couldn't help but think of Samael and the next time that she would see him. She loved him and she could tell that he loved her, it was like nothing she ever felt before and as she finished picking her fruits and vegetables she put them all in a basket and she started walking toward her village.

A golden figure then appeared in front of her as she was walking, it was mother, and Calen fell back in shock and mother took notice of Calen and said

"You are the one that Samael, my young lightbringer is so in love with" Calen stood up and looked the golden woman in the eyes and replied

"Yes I love Samael, I have never met anyone like him, he is so kind, and brave, and strong, what's wrong with me loving him" she said with tears of fear starting to come out of her eyes not trusting the golden woman in her presence.

Mother just laughed at the foolish elf and said

"My lightbringer is far too good for a foolish little mortal such as yourself, you don't really love Samael, you only love the idea of Samael" and before Calen could respond she felt her mind go blank, and she felt herself become sleepy and soon she passed out in the field. Mother knew that she had completed her task and she then quickly disappeared back up to heaven, back to her home.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Samael waited a few days, but then he decided that it was time to sneak back to the elvish realm, and be with his beloved Calen, he knew that nobody would notice his absence if he was careful and so he left and headed to the elvish realm.

Samael was back in the elvish realm and he was happy to be here, Samael then flew toward the village that Calen lived in, he looked down and what he saw made him very happy, he saw Calen skipping in the fields and playing in them. Samael felt so much joy to see Calen again and he quickly flew down and landed in the field behind Calen and he called out to her and said

"You look so beautiful in these fields, do you know that Calen" Samael smiled at Calen happy to see her and Calen gave him a surprised look and said

"Who are you?" Samael was confused then he laughed and said

"It's me Calen, It's Samael" Calen looked confused and replied

"I don't know any Samael, I've heard rumors of a Samael that is the powerful archangel and lightbringer of heaven, but I don't know any Samael". Samael looked devastated and he said

"We fought against an evil dragon just a few short days ago, we kissed and you said you loved me and I told you I loved you, how can you not remember". Calen looked afraid and she said

"I don't know who you are, just leave me alone whoever you are, leave me alone and stop bothering me with your foolishness". Calen then turned and walked away leaving a heartbroken Samael crying alone in a field, heartbroken, and crushed.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"So your saying that his mother literally took Calen's love for Lucifer away like that" Chloe said feeling sad for Lucifer.

"yes, that's exactly what happened, his mother just took it away and Lucifer never found out" Father Frank said looking sad himself after having told the story.

"That's one of the reasons Lucifer feels that your love for him isn't real" John Decker said to his daughter hoping to make her understand further.

"Lucifer has a million issues inside of his mind, but that situation really hurt him" Father Frank said to Chloe. Chloe looked at both Father Frank and her dad and asked

"How is it that the two of you know about that story?" Father Frank answered the question and said

"Gabriel told us the story before he sent the two of us down here, he sensed some of the situation happening down here and he told us that story to give us some more perspective on Lucifer, so we told you that story for the same reason, to give you more perspective on Lucifer". Father Frank finished that statement with a very small smile hoping that Chloe understood Lucifer more.

John Decker then said to his daughter

"Michael is the one who told that story to Gabriel, God was the one who told Michael what Lucifer's mother did to Calen, and Michael and Gabriel were both instructed to never tell Lucifer the truth of what really happened to Calen in fear of how Lucifer would react to the truth, and Lucifer's mother just kept the whole thing to herself".

Chloe looked both sad and angry for Lucifer's sake, she understood more why Lucifer was so angry and why he would think that her love for him wasn't real, she knew Lucifer and she guessed that Lucifer probably had an idea of what really happened with Calen, but he never questioned because he didn't wanna know...more likely he didn't wanna have his heart shattered more by the fact that it was his mother that took his happiness away and his father that allowed it to happen.

Chloe felt her insides ache for Lucifer, he didn't deserve to feel like nobody could ever love him and he didn't deserve the way his family constantly treated him and she looked both at Father Frank and her father and said

"That family is completely insane" All three sat in silent agreement.

Authors notes- I hope you like this small story that I put in here, I hope that you're all enjoying the story, more chapters to come.


	24. Chapter 24

Love and Vengeance Chapter 24

Lucifer sat on a chair on his patio back at his penthouse, overlooking the city and he thought about his next moves, he thought of his anger, but most of all he thought about his hate.

Lucifer when he came to earth to stay permanently gave up the vast majority of his power because he thought maybe just maybe he could escape from his families manipulations and maybe actually find happiness, and he had found that happiness but it was a lie, a ruse, a bloody trick and now he realized one thing. If he couldn't have happiness he was damn sure going to have power.

Lucifer was going to have power in Hell, power over earth, power over heaven, power over all of the realms of existence, power that came with being a billionaire on earth, Lucifer would make sure that his power was absolute, if he couldn't be happy, if he wasn't allowed to try and find happiness then he was going to take all of his power back and more. Lucifer was just getting started, His father and his mother would both fall before him and these mortals that curse and hate his name were going to be taught a lesson.

"The mission is complete Lucifer, every truly evil doer in that prison has been destroyed, the guards were knocked out but still kept alive, and the few inmates with decent souls were left alive" Maze said to Lucifer telepathically. Lucifer smiled he knew the small mission would be a success, his small batallion of soldiers he summoned from hell did well, and Maze, Darla, and Lilah would work well as a team.

"Well done Maze, I take it you banished the batallion I summoned for you back to hell" Lucifer said telepathically, Lucifer smiled slightly because he already knew the answer.

"Yes I sent them back to hell" Lucifer replied

"Good decision Maze, I can always summon them back or even more if we need them, there are afterall billions of evil souls at our disposal, trillions if you count the evil souls of other realms that are in hell, job well done Maze". Lucifer just grinned evilly, things were coming together very nicely. He then heard Maze's voice come from behind him in the penthouse and she said

"I thought since we did such a good job at mayhem, death, and destruction that maybe now there could be some pleasure". Lucifer stood up and turned around and he saw Maze, Darla, and Lilah standing there in sexy delicious black lacy lingerie, and Lucifer saw the beauty of the three demons and he knew that if he couldn't have love, he would still have pleasure and Lucifer grinned devilishly and replied

"I guess I gotta show you why I'm the lord of hell". The four of them went to Lucifer's bedroom where Lucifer would spend the next several hours showing that he was indeed the lord and ruler of hell, and Maze, Darla, and Lilah were all too happy to learn.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chloe woke up around eleven in the morning, she didn't get much sleep but she felt a little better and she would spend the day resting and trying to process everything that had happened the day before with Lucifer and the crazy story that Father Frank and her father told her. Chloe needed to figure out what needed to be done next and knew that she needed to get her body fully recovered from the poison and her mind fully back on track from all the craziness.

Chloe went to her living room and she turned on her television and the first story that came up shocked her to her core as she listened to the newscaster telling the story

'Chief of police Olivia Monroe and Police commisioner Jim Wells both resign from their positions today in what is unprecedented, both saying that they wish to go see different career choices' Chloe listened to the story and she knew that Lucifer was taking over just like he said he would do and he was starting with the LAPD.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Michael got up from having been punched in the face by Gabriel and he looked at Gabriel with extreme anger in his heart and he screamed

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME GABRIEL, I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS OUR MOTHER, OUR FATHER'S WILL SHALL BE DONE". Michael then launched himself at Gabriel, striking him in the face with a punch of his own and knocking him down, Mother then with anger at seeing what Michael did and hearing what he said slapped him hard in the face.

The slap knocked Michael down to the ground and Azrael and Ramiel seeing their older brother fall to the ground like that pulled out their swords and started to attack their mother but before they could reach her Amenadiel and Valel launched themselves at Azrael and Ramiel tackling them to the ground and they started brawling on the ground, punching , scratching and biting trying to get the upper hand in the fight.

Another angel then flew into the fight and said

"Enough of this, this fighting must stop now" Mother turned toward her son and said

"Raziel, my son I have missed you" Mother smiled at her son and Raziel with a cold glare said

"Mother you know you shouldn't be here" Mother then with anger slapped Raziel in the face harder then she did Michael and he hit the ground hard. Amenadiel who could see that Raziel was hurt ran over to his younger brother and kneeled down to check on him, luckily he was conscious and only had a black eye, but Amenadiel could see that his eyes were wobbly, probably from having a concussion if he had to guess, So Amenadiel quickly used a feather from his newly grown back wings to heal Raziel.

Raziel stood up and he looked at Amenadiel but a not a look of gratefulness it was a look of disdain and he said

"We all know that you fell from grace Amenadiel, you shouldn't be up here either" Raziel then punched Amenadiel in the face. Mother looked horrified by the actions of Raziel but Michael could only smile and Michael said

"Good job Raziel, now help us win this fight and apprehend mother" Raziel looked at Michael with scorn and he angrily replied

"I'm not here to listen to you Michael, I'm sick of you and your fake authority you think you have just because you're older" Raziel then launched himself at Michael and kicked him in the gut causing Michael to fall to his knees in pain because of how hard he was kicked.

More microscopic cracks formed under the streets and the fields all across heaven started to change slightly, the grass lost a little bit of it's color, and the leaves on the trees started to change slightly losing some of their color almost like it was starting to change to fall.

Lucifer was in his bed receiving oral pleasure from Maze, Lilah, and Darla, as he stared up at his ceiling smiling enjoying all the pleasure he was receiving as he stared upwards.


	25. Chapter 25

Love and Vengeance Chapter 25

Michael feel to his knees because of the pain caused by Raziel's kick and he was extremely angry and ready for war and he managed to stand up and angrily say to Raziel

"You're going to pay for that you little fool" Raziel rolled his eyes at Michael and replied

"You've always been a self righteous jerk Michael, no one even likes you". Azrael then in defense of her brother Michael said to Raziel

"Michael is our eldest brother, he deserves your respect Raziel". Raziel looked at Azrael with fury and he punched her in the face bloodying her lip and her head shot back up after she wiped the blood away and she screamed furiously

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY DEARLY FOR THAT BROTHER" Azrael then quickly elbowed her brother in the jaw, causing Raziel's jaw to break, Raziel furious gave Azrael a right upper cut causing to fly through the air and hit the ground.

Ramiel and Valel were also fighting and doing heavy damage to each other, they were trading punches, kicks, elbows and the damage was starting to take its toll to each of them, Amenadiel was helping Gabriel to his feet after Michael had knocked him to the ground with a heavy punch.

Mother was standing and watching and she felt stressed seeing her children fight like this and she was angry that it was happening. All of the fighting and commotion had scared away the peaceful souls of heaven, they quickly went away to avoid the conflict except for a few, and those few were armed soldiers of heaven, armed soldiers of heaven were peaceful warriors in their mortal life who had been chose to serve and protect heaven for their immortal life. A few of heaven's soldiers ran over to the commotion to try and break up all the fighting. One of the soldier tried to break up Azrael and Raziel's fight but as that soldier tried to break up the fight between the two and angry and furious Michael took his heavenly sword and screamed at the soldier

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO GET IN OUR WAY YOU FOOLISH LITTLE SOUL". Michael then plunged the sword into the gut of the soldier and the soldier looked up with fear as he knew what was going to happen. Michael looked into the eyes of the soldier as the soldier disappeared.

Gabriel and Amenadiel looked at Michael shocked, Valel and Ramiel were too distracted by their own fight to notice, Azrael and Raziel were both shocked by what Michael did as well and Mother was truly speechless. Amenadiel looked at Michael with tears starting to come down and he screamed at Michael

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST DID YOU FOOL, YOU ANNIHILATED AN INNOCENT SOUL, YOU DESTROYED AN INNOCENT SOUL, NOW IT NO LONGER EXISTS, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Michael was beyond furious and he screamed back at Amenadiel

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT AMENADIEL, YOU'RE A FALLEN ANGEL YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, YOU FAILED TO SEND LUCIFER BACK TO HELL, YOU HAD SEX WITH A DEMON, AND THEN YOU EVEN BECAME ALLIES WITH LUCIFER AND THE DEMON AND EVEN WORSE YOU HELPED SAVE THE MORTAL SOUL KNOWN AS CHLOE DECKER".

Michael then flew fast and he kicked Amenadiel on the side of his head and Amenadiel hit the ground hard and Michael continued to scream at Amenadiel

"FATHER HAD YOU BLESS THE PARENTS OF CHLOE DECKER SO THAT THEY COULD CREATE HER AS OUR WEAPON AGAINST LUCIFER ON EARTH, IF YOU HADN'T STEPPED IN TO HELP SAVE HER SHE WOULD OF DIED AND LUCIFER WOULD HAVE BEEN CRUSHED AND WANTED TO GO BACK TO HELL, BUT NO YOU DECIDED TO BETRAY OUR FATHER FURTHER AND HELP LUCIFER".

Amenadiel rubbed his head and Gabriel, Valel, and even Mother helped Amenadiel stand up and they stood against the team of Azrael, Michael, and Ramiel. Raziel just stood to the side on his own not wanting to take either side. Amenadiel looked at Michael and he calmly explained

"Chloe Decker didn't deserve to die, she doesnt belong in any of our issues or our troubles, it was unfair what was happening to her" Michael spit in Amenadiel face and said

"You're a fool Amenadiel, she was made by father to fall in love with Lucifer, she was put in Lucifer's path by father for the purpose of getting him back to hell, and you helped to stop that from happening, you betrayed our father by helping Lucifer, it didn't matter if Chloe Decker died, her soul would go to heaven anyway". Amenadiel felt disgusted hearing the words of Michael and before he could say anything Valel quickly punched Michael in the face, causing Ramiel to quickly strike Valel with a punch of his own.

Things quickly went downhill again and they all soon started fighting like crazy, and Raziel just fought against both sides, they were all destroying each other as Mother begged them to calm down.

As the fighting continued cracks starting appearing on the trees in heaven, slowly leaves started to fall and the trees were weakening.

Lucifer had sent Maze, Darla, and Lilah to go handle some of the business of hell as he sat on a chair on his patio eating popcorn and watching the show above and he was laughing his ass off.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer flew through the air enjoying the morning air and he couldn't help but laugh at the chaos in heaven as his family slowly but surely tore each other apart, and he knew that other angels were going to join the fight and soon heaven would destroy itself and it would be all of their own fault, and Lucifer laughed further cause none of them knew what he did to heaven...Amenadiel in particular.

Lucifer knew that soon this world would be his, he knew that soon heaven would be his, and he knew that every other realm would be his. Lucifer was going to take all of them from his father and his mother who were once in control but Lucifer was determined to fully bring the era of his father and his mother to a close and soon the era of Lucifer would begin.

Lucifer had been watching and listening to everything happening in heaven and Michael had confirmed what Lucifer had already known, that Chloe Jane Decker was created by his father to destroy him, it explained why he was vulnerable around her, it explained why she was immune to his charms, and it explained why he had such strong feelings for her.

Chloe Jane Decker was created to be the flame and Lucifer Morningstar was the moth, and for every step that they had gravitated toward each other was another step that he gravitated toward his destruction because that was what Chloe Jane Decker was created to be for him, his destruction and how he hated his father for it.

Lucifer had wanted to forget that Chloe even existed to him but he couldn't, nothing worked and it was maddening, he tried drinking but no matter how much he drank he couldn't forget her, he tried having sex, he had the foursome that morning with his demons but to Lucifer it was just empty pleasure, it wasn't what it should of been, it was just empty and Lucifer felt it, He tried focusing on revenge and punishment but no matter how many evil and foolish humans he had destroyed it didn't help, no matter how much he focused on power it didn't help, Lucifer felt all his power surging through him and it felt intoxicating but it still didn't kill the thought of her, She was truly sent by heaven to torment and to destroy him and he was determined to try and stop these feelings from continuing, and he was going to the one person he knew he could talk to, it was almost time for his appointment with Linda, and they were going to have a long talk.

Authors notes-

\- I apologize if my last chapter personally bothered anyone. The character of Lucifer to me has always been one to try and drown his pain through excess, whether it be drinking, sex, or drugs, or even violence sometimes.

-Lucifer doesn't believe that Chloe truly loves him. I think if Lucifer's desire power was used on Lucifer himself he would say that his greatest desire would be to be truly loved. In his mind he had that with Chloe for a split second only to have it ripped away and he is trying to do anything to help with the pain of that loss.

-To fall in love with someone and to finally feel loved back only to find out that the person you fell in love with was only created to destroy you and to feel that the feelings weren't even real in the first place would be a pain that is hard to imagine. I hope that this story so far really shows that pain in Lucifer.

-Maze to me doesn't seem like a character that would go along with human social constructs such as the girl code. She doesn't seem to relate sex with emotion, to her it seems that sex is just fun and pleasure. Maze saw how heartbroken in 2x12 when he discovered the picture on the wall, she knows that Lucifer still loves Chloe but yet was still wanting to have a threesome with Chloe and Chloe's date. In chapter 20 when Lucifer asked Maze what she desired she said for things to be back the way they were before when they were together as a team. I do feel like a fully powered Lucifer would be seductive for Maze, and I do feel like she is devoted to him. I hope chapter 24 didn't offend anyone too bad and I hope you're all enjoying the story.


	26. Chapter 26

Love and Vengeance Chapter 26

"Good morning doctor" Lucifer said with a smile as he walked into Martin's office and sat down on the couch. Linda was a tad bit nervous but she trusted in her gut that Lucifer would never hurt her, and Lucifer put her mind at ease and said

"relax doctor, I would never ever hurt you, I promise" Lucifer nodded her head and with a small smile said

"That's very comforting to know, so what brings you in today, I thought that I would never see you again". Lucifer looked conflicted and he replied

"Of all the human relationships i've created on earth, you're the only one that I feel that I can trust right now doctor, truth be told I think you have helped me more than I could ever possibly repay you for". Linda smiled and she said to Lucifer

"You're my friend Lucifer, truth is it did scare me when you first showed me who you were, but now I'm not afraid anymore of that, I trust that you would never hurt me, But I am afraid of you losing who you are, I'm afraid that you're going to end up destroying yourself one way or another". Lucifer contemplated the words for a moment and replied

"What I wanted was to live the life I had here before, being with Chloe, having her spawn give me random hugs, all the good people that were in my life like you, Ella, and even Daniel, I thought that my relationship with Amenadiel was even becoming good again but he was just playing me for his own angle, Him and mother just wanted to use me to get back home" Lucifer said the last part with anger coming out and he had to take a deep breath to control it.

Linda listened and she could tell how damaged and broken he was no matter how hard he wanted to pretend otherwise and she replied

"People here care about you Lucifer, I know it all seems like a lie and I could never pretend to understand how you feel or what you have gone through but Lucifer I promise there are people here who care about you". Lucifer then replied

"That's just it professor, none of you know the real me, I am fifteen billion years old if not older, I was born before there was an official universe to speak, back then there was only heaven, none of you know what I have been through in all that time, how can any of you care about me if you don't really understand me". Linda gave Lucifer a sympathetic look and she thought of the next words she was going to use carefully

"Lucifer all of us that know you know that you have gone through hell... literally, we know that your a tortured soul just trying to find peace and love, you have done too much good for the people that know you to truly see you as evil, and even though your wrath is frightening to watch, I know deep down you only ever show that side of yourself to the evil of the universe that deserve it". Lucifer took those words and he processed them and he replied

"I thought I had found what I was looking for here, but it was just a lie, it was just a manipulation to try and destroy me" Lucifer felt tears coming down his face as the sadness took over

"All I did was ask my father for free will, I wanted to explore the various realms of existence and live my own life, can you imagine doctor, serving your father and your mother for fifteen billion years of existence, doing all they asked and being the best son you can, all I wanted was what humans take for granted... free will and for that I was cast into hell and made to be the symbol of evil for all eternity".

Lucifer started crying full force now as the tears came flowing and he looked at the doctor and said

"Why me...I always tried to be the best son and brother I could be, I loved my mom and dad, I loved all of my siblings, I played games with all of the younger ones, I trained and fought alongside all the ones close to my age, I am afterall the second oldest only slightly younger then Amenadiel, I always honored and loved my father and mother, everything they asked I did all in their name and for their honor... why doctor why would they do this to me, why use Chloe against me like this".

Linda felt tears starting to come to her eyes seeing Lucifer break down like this, she didn't know how to respond, this was so far beyond her understanding and all she could say was

"I don't know why your father or mother do anything that they do, and I don't why your siblings abandoned you in your time of need but I promise you Lucifer, I promise you that the people here all care about you, people here love you Lucifer I promise you that". Lucifer still was crying and all he could say was

"The only way to truly understand this is to have a conversation with Chloe, I have to talk to her alone just us and then maybe I will be able to feel better... or at least be able to move on". Lucifer then stood up dried his tears and left Linda's office.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

As the fighting in heaven continued more angels joined in the battle, angels by the name of Afriel, Nathaniel, and Zuphias, they all just joined in the wild brawl, they all three tried to get the fighting to stop but once they were struck they ended up just fighting like the rest and even though Mother begged them all to stop, none of them would. Amenadiel and Michael were trading punches and since Michael was an archangel and stronger then Amenadiel he was winning the fight, but Amenadiel was still managing to cause Michael some damage.

Michael was tired of fighting Amenadiel and decided that if Amenadiel couldn't get the job then he was going to have to so Michael with great speed flew in the air and yelled down to Amenadiel

"If your not gonna get Lucifer back down to hell where he belongs, then I guess I'll have to" and with that said Michael used his powers and he disappeared heading to earth to confront his brother... Archangel vs Archangel.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer left Linda's office and he used his power of teleportation to send himself to Chloe's house, right outside of her door, and he knew this was going to be a long conversation but it was a conversation that Chloe and himself needed to have. Lucifer knocked on the door and within a few moments the door was answered by none other then Chloe Decker herself.

The two of them stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Lucifer decided to break the silence and he said

"Good morning detective, I think we should talk" Chloe wasn't quite sure what to say and so she said

"Alright then come in". Lucifer then stepped through the door and walked past Chloe and stopped and turned around in the living room as she closed the door, she turned around again and they faced each other and Lucifer said

"There's no easy way to say this detective... I want to tell you everything about me, no secrets, no omitting anything, total compete openness, you deserve it, but only if you want to". Chloe was taken aback because she didn't know what to say and Lucifer looked at her and realized that maybe this was a bad idea and he said

"I'm sorry detective if I caught you by surprise, I'll leave and let you enjoy your day" and as Lucifer started walking toward the door Chloe spoke up quickly and said

"No Lucifer, I want you to stay, I just didn't expect you to say all that". Lucifer looked surprised and said awkwardly

"Oh... well that's good I guess". Chloe then gave a small smile and said

"Why don't you take a seat at the kitchen table and I'll start making us some coffee"

Lucifer quickly took a seat at the table and Chloe started the pot of coffee and she then took a seat next to Lucifer so that they could start their talk. Lucifer started the conversation from where he thought was the best place to start...the beginning.

"Chloe, I'm over fifteen billion years old, my original angelic name was Samael, back a long long time ago I was known as Samael the lightbringer". Chloe listened intently as Lucifer kept speaking

"My father is the one that you call god, and my mother is the goddess of all creation, whom as you now know was inhabiting the body of Charlotte Richards". Chloe listened and then she asked the question

"What happened between you and Adam and Eve?" Lucifer smiled on the inside knowing that this conversation was going to be a very long conversation and he replied

"Well first thing and most importantly I did not transform myself into a bloody snake" Lucifer said that with a small smile and then he continued

"I told the both of them the absolute truth, I told them that there was knowledge that my father was keeping from them, and that if they ate the apple then they would gain the knowledge, It happened a few thousand years after my rebellion, I was angry then, not as angry as I am now over recent events but still quite angry". Chloe was about to respond before Lucifer cut him off and said further

"But as I later found out about both my rebellion and the little incident in the garden of eden, they were both pre-planned by my father, Destiny itself told me so" Chloe was confused and she didn't know what exactly he meant by that, she kind of wish she still thought he was just eccentric or crazy but she was far past that now and so she asked the question

"What do you mean that Destiny itself told you so?" Lucifer nodded his head in understanding knowing he would have to explain more so he replied

"Destiny is one of the endless, a group of seven entities that keep all of the realms of creation in balance and order, the seven of them are named Death, Destiny, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Delirium, and despair, each entity represents its name, they are not as strong as me though since it was Michael and myself that created them in the first place, per the order of my father".

Chloe looked like a deer in the headlights and she said in the form of a question

"Michael?" and Lucifer smiled at Chloe and said

"Yes he is one my brothers, we're both archangels, so is my brother Gabriel but Michael and I are the two most powerful angels in existence, he can create matter with his mind and I can form or manipulate it however I want to". Chloe was trying to take all this in and she asked her next question

"What is hell like?" Lucifer replied

"Vast and endless with a countless number of torturous realms and rooms and a place that you will never have to worry about my love".

Chloe knew that they had so much more to talk about and that the real difficult subjects were coming up and she said

"Where do we go from here, I know you have a dark plan and that you're planning to take over, I saw earlier this morning that the chief of police and police commisioner both resigned, I guess that was your doing" Lucifer nodded his head and said

"Yes, it was". Chloe then decided to ask the question that she thought really mattered right now

"Why do you think my feelings for you are fake, is it because I'm this miracle child created by your father, and if so how is that even possible" Lucifer felt angry just hearing about it again and he replied calmly

"I'm vulnerable around you Chloe, I was ok with it before because I thought maybe just maybe that it was because of my growing feelings for you, but when I found out that you were created by my father just to be put in my path, and I thought about all the times your life has been put in danger just because you're in my life then I realized that wasn't fair to you, the truth is I don't know what to do Chloe, I should walk away from you forever and allow you to be free of me and the insanity that follows me". Chloe touched his hand gently and she replied

"Lucifer my feelings for you are real, you have always had my back and you have saved my life and my daughters life, As long as were in it together then we can be happy and we can fight whatever comes together" Chloe started crying and she gently touched Lucifer's face and she started crying and said

"But Lucifer what you're doing right now, you're plan, it's a path that I can't follow you down and it's killing me, after all we have been through I know that my feelings are real for you, my love is real is real for you, but the more you go down this path of hate and anger the more I lose you Lucifer". Lucifer felt his heart break, he never wanted to hurt Chloe, he was angry because of how many times she had almost died because of celestial influence involving his family and his life, he did want revenge because he did feel that Chloe's free will was violated and he still did feel like maybe her feelings were a manipulation, he wasn't sure.

Lucifer wasn't sure was was real or what was true anymore but he did no one thing and he said to Chloe

"I don't want to have to hurt you or break your heart, and if what I am doing now is hurting you then I will stop it, I'll let it all go and maybe we can figure this whole thing out together".

Lucifer and Chloe stood up and they held each others hands and they stared into each others eyes, they loved each other Lucifer knew that, but was the love real, Lucifer could only hope.

Chloe's front door shattered into tiny pieces catching both Chloe and Lucifer off guard and Michael himself walked right in with an angry glare and he said

"Lucifer you don't belong here, you belong in hell where you belong in accordance with our fathers will". Lucifer stood in front of Chloe so that he could defend her from his brother and he replied

"do not try me Michael, you will not like the results brother" Michael smiled and laughed at Lucifer and said

"You are a fallen angel who has lost the love of our father, I have the love of my father, I am the strongest now not you Lucifer, I am the top angel in heaven and now it is time to take you back to hell". Chloe looked at Michael angrily and she said

"Who are you to tell Lucifer where he belongs, he has done a lot of good here on earth, it was your father and your mother who manipulated and hurt Lucifer, stay out of his life and stay out of my home". Michael glared at Chloe with hate and he said

"Do not question the will of my father, you foolish little mortal, you were created to help destroy Lucifer, and to get him back in hell and to keep in hell, if not for the will of our father you would not even exist you worthless mortal". Lucifer felt his heartbreak to hear that bitter truth but he quickly let it go, he had to defend Chloe.

Michael then pulled out an angelic sword and he flew at Lucifer and Chloe and was launching his attack. Lucifer quickly summoned his own sword and the two swords met in a furious clash and they both used their strength to to try and push the other forward.

Michael gave Lucifer a dark smirk and he used his powers against Chloe, Chloe grabbed at her throat, she was choking and Lucifer looked over quickly in horror and and he screamed at Michael

"DON'T USE OUR ARCHANGEL POWERS LIKE THAT ON THE DETECTIVE YOU COWARD". Michael laughed and replied

"I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO GET YOU BACK TO HELL PERMANENTLY, WHERE YOU BELONG IN ACCORDANCE WITH OUR FATHERS WILL". Lucifer looked horrified and Michael could see the despair in his eyes and Michael said

"It's up to you brother, either fight me or save her" Lucifer used his strength to shove Michael back and he dove on Chloe planning to transport her away from Michael so that she could breathe again. Lucifer was about to transport them out of there but he then felt a sharp pain and he heard Michael's laugh as Michael plunged his sword through Lucifer's back all the way into Chloe's gut.

Michael laughed and screamed out

"YOU WILL DIE LUCIFER AND IN HELL YOU WILL STAY FOREVER, AND YOUR LITTLE DETECTIVE'S SOUL WILL BE GONE FOREVER AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT". Lucifer felt the life slipping from him, he used all the strength and power he could muster as he used his powers to transport both Chloe and himself out of there and the two disappeared leaving a stunned Michael alone and in shocked silence.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer transported Chloe and himself to his throne room in hell, and they were on the floor bleeding out, but Lucifer knew more about hell then Michael ever could, Since Lucifer became the lord of hell and since Lucifer claimed all of hell's powers all those years ago he knew that if he was ever injured hell itself would heal him.

Lucifer quickly felt his wound from the sword heal and he crawled over to Chloe who had stopped choking since she was no longer around Michael but she still had the wound in her stomach from the sword and she was unconscious and close to death, he knew he only had one choice, she just hoped that she could forgive him because he had no other option.

Lucifer put his hands on Chloe and his hands shined, and after a few long moments, he heard Chloe wake up catching her breath and the wound had healed thanks to Lucifer and Chloe stood up with the help of Lucifer and Chloe looked at Lucifer confused and said

"Lucifer where are we, what is going on?" Lucifer knew he had to answer those questions honestly and he replied

"Chloe my brother stabbed me with an angelic sword and the sword went through me and into your gut, you were close to death, he also used and archangel power and started choking you, so I had to get you out of there". Chloe looked shocked and grateful but she knew that Lucifer never lied but he also didn't always tell the whole truth and she said

"Lucifer where are we and what is going on". Lucifer gulped hoping she would forgive him but knowing he had to tell her the truth

"We're in my throne room in hell Chloe, and I saved your life and your soul" Chloe looked shocked and she wanted to freak out but the last part of that caught her attention and she said

"What do you mean Lucifer, you saved my life and my soul?". Lucifer gulped and he replied

"The sword my brother Michael used doesn't just kill you, you're a mortal so it would have annihilated your soul, you wouldn't have existed in any plane or realm of existence anymore, the sword literally kills the soul, so I had to use my powers, I healed your body using my angelic powers, and I used the powers of hell I have, which are all of them, to heal your soul, by granting you immortality... Chloe you're an immortal now".


	27. Chapter 27

Love and Vengeance Chapter 27

Chloe stared at Lucifer surprised, her lips were were quivering and her body was shaking under the weight of this new revelation and she said

"What do you mean Lucifer?, what does that mean, I'm immortal now?" Lucifer then replied

"I mean exactly what I said darling, the sword Michael used on you didn't just damage your body it also damaged your soul, you would have been annihilated so I had to heal your soul and to do that I had to make you immortal, It was my only option". Chloe didn't know how to feel, she felt happy and miserable at the same time, happy to be alive and to still have her soul but miserable because now she would be stuck alive forever while everyone she cares about dies and she looked at Lucifer and said

"What about Trixie, Lucifer she will grow older while I stay the same age, how am I suppose to deal with this, I have to watch my own daughter die now and not be able to follow her". Lucifer looked at her with empathy and he said

"Chloe I can create a glamour for you, It will allow everyone to see you to believe that you are aging, you will look like you are aging to everyone including Beatrice, and decades from now when your love ones pass away I promise I will fly you to heaven to be them". Chloe didn't know what to say, she was stunned and shocked and her mind was racing a million miles an hour and before she could speak Lucifer said

"Chloe I promise you, everything will work out, the world will see you as a normal aging woman thanks to the glamour that I make for you and I promise you that you will be in heaven to be with your loved ones, no matter what my plans for heaven are I promise that I would never hurt any of the innocent souls in heaven Chloe, I promise you that you, Beatrice, your father, Daniel, Ella and Linda and all of your loved ones and your friends will not be affected by my plans, heaven is still waiting for you my love".

Chloe felt the tears streaming and she ran to Lucifer and she hugged him and he hugged her back and Chloe replied

"Are you sure Lucifer because I'm really scared now, please tell me you're being honest with me". Lucifer felt her tears on his chest and he replied sincerely

"Chloe Jane Decker I would never lie to you, I promise I won't let this affect your mortal life or your afterlife, I had no choice Chloe if I hadn't did what I did you wouln't exist anymore anywhere, you would of just been gone forever".

Chloe didn't know what to say, she was grateful to Lucifer because once again he was there for her, when no one else could be. Chloe looked up at him and she ran a hand over his cheek and she said

"Thank you Lucifer, thank you for always being there for me" Chloe then gently kissed Lucifer on the lips, and the kiss deepened for a few minutes and eventually they pulled apart and Chloe gave Lucifer a small seductive smile and said

"Seems like you liked that kiss Mr. prince of darkness". Lucifer smiled at his detective and replied with a grin

"Your lips are quite tasty my dear detective" Chloe then reached up and gave him another quick kiss. Lucifer enjoyed it and then he said

"I sense that Michael is about to attack the precinct looking for us, He doesn't know how we disappeared and he is looking for us". Chloe looked at Lucifer surprised wondering how all of his powers worked and wondering where this journey was going to lead them and Chloe said

"What are you planning to do Lucifer?, I don't think your brother Michael is just going to stop". Lucifer kissed Chloe on the forehead and replied

"Don't worry I will take care of Michael my dear, he will not threaten you anymore" Chloe felt some worry but she didn't know how to respond, she wasn't sure what Lucifer was planning and she replied

"Try not to kill him Lucifer". Lucifer nodded his head in agreement and said

"I'll teleport you to my penthouse, I promise you will be safe there" Lucifer then took her by the hand and teleported them out of hell.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Michael was furious that Lucifer and his detective disappeared he didn't know where they went, but he did read some of the detective's mind from earlier and he knew that her workplace would be a good place to check.

Michael flew through the air with great speed and he crashed throught the precinct walls sending everyone into shock. Michael was wearing his angelic robe and he looked impressive and fierce.

Everyone in the precinct turned to the angel in shock and fear and Michael screamed in a rage

"WHERE IS LUCIFER AND HIS LITTLE HUMAN DETECTIVE, TELL ME NOW LITTLE HUMANS". Everyone was terrified of this man with wings. Dan and Ella were with Trixie who Dan picked up from school and they both knew that this man was an angel and they only hoped that he wouldn't kill them all.

One of the police officers pulled his gun out on the angel and said

"I don't know who you are buddy but why don't you just calm down and lets talk about this". Michael stared at the little human with malice and said

"little foolish human my father created you and you dare pull out a weapon on one of his angels" Michael then in blinding speed moved forward grabbed the gun and tossed it to the side and then picked the man up with one arm and held him in the air.

Ella then fearing for the officers life just like everyone else in the precinct was fearing for his life as well as their own lives yelled out

"NO PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM" Michael turned toward Ella and said

"Do not command me small human". Michael then while holding the man up with one thumb broke the mans neck by pushing it to the side. Dan and Ella looked horrified while Trixie was balling her eyes out in tears.

Dan and Ella were looking at Trixie who was crying her eyes out in fear and she was speechless and shaking, the little girl was in shock and Dan and Ella turned toward Michael determined to protect the little girl.

Every officer and detective in the precinct had their guns trained on Michael and they were firing every bullet they had at the archangel and Michael only laughed and said

"You stupid little humans, I am the archangel Michael, none of you could dare to hurt me". Michael's eyes then turned white and he used his powers to send everyone flying backwards and they all hit the ground with a thud, they tried slowly standing up much to Michael's amusement.

Michael then turned toward Dan, Ella, and Trixie and said

"You're that human detective's ex husband, and her daughter, and her friend, when I take you three it will force Lucifer and the miracle to show themselves". Michael then walked toward the three of them ready to take them away and Dan looked at Michael and said

"leave my daughter alone you crazy bastard". Dan then threw a punch at Michael but Michael caught the punch and laughed at Dan and said

"stupid human, now suffer my wrath". Michael then crushed Dan's fist into a bloody pulp crushing his hand and crushing the bones. Dan's hand was destroyed and Dan screamed in pain as Ella cried and tried to hold Dan close and Trixie screamed her eyes out and cried and screamed at Michael and said

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE YOU MONSTER". Something strange then happened to Trixie's eyes as they softly glowed, it was a small glow that Ella and Dan didn't see but Michael saw it and he took a step back not knowing what it means and Michael said in shock and surprise

"how do you have his powers tiny human, why do you have his abilities and his strength, why do you have the powers of the ligh" and before Michael could finish the sentence he heard a voice come from behind him in the precinct and it was a familiar voice that said

"You know Michael I always knew you to be our father's bitch, but even this is just sad". Ella and Dan were in shock to see the devil and both were speechless, they only hoped that he was here to help them like last time. They both knew that this was a supernatural battle that was out of their league.

Trixie smiled widely and cried tears of joy from seeing her friend, who she just knew was there to rescue them again and she said through teary sobs of joy

"Are you here to save us Lucifer, please save us Lucifer, this meanie hurt my daddy, his hand is hurt really bad". Lucifer surveyed the situation and he saw that Dan's hand was destroyed and he was annoyed and angry. Everyone in the precinct had rose to their feet but none of them dared draw their weapons again as they stood close to the walls giving Lucifer and Michael plenty of space.

Everyone knew that Lucifer was Chloe's mysterious partner, none of them knew much about him and they all stayed back not knowing how to respond to the situation. Lucifer looked into Michael's eyes with a cold stare and he said

"You know Michael they say that I'm the fallen angel, but when I look at you all I see is a pathetic fool, still a little daddy's boy wanting daddy's love, and predictably here you are coming after me like a moron". Michael was furious at Lucifer, he hated Lucifer for rebelling against father and he said

"You rebelled against our father, you turned your back on him Lucifer, you used to be my brother Samael the lightbringer, but now you're just a fallen angel, archangel or not you will never be in father's good graces again". Lucifer and Michael started pacing around the room walking slowly and staring at each other and Lucifer replied

"You know Michael your stupidity amazes me, you think I want to be in his good graces, I grew up and wanted my independence, I wanted to be free of him and live my own life, and here you are still his little soldier trying to impress him, and how are you doing that hmmm, by attacking his favorite creations in all the cosmos, face facts Michael I grew up, you didn't and the reason you hate me so much is because I had the guts to do what you wouldn't and that was stand up to father for my free will".

Michael looked at Lucifer disgusted and said

"We were created to obey father Lucifer, that's a lesson you forgot apparently". The two of them had paced the room until Lucifer stood in front of Dan, Ella, and Trixie, Dan was still in agony and Lucifer quickly applied a feather to the bloody pulp, it glowed causing Ella, Trixie, and everyone else to stare in shock as the glowing continued and within a few moments Dan's hand had grown back.

Everyone had been listening to the current conversation not knowing what on earth they were listening to or what was going on, but they did know that they didn't want to get involved. Dan and Ella looked at Lucifer wide eyed with shock as once again another miracle was performed and Trixie started balling her eyes out with joy staring at Lucifer wide eyed and with hero worship.

Lucifer continued to stare at Michael with a cold stern look and said

"I remember all the countless missions we had in the billions of years we spent together in heaven, I remember all the conversations we had where you told me that you wanted to have choice and freedom and now here you are trying to condemn me for actually trying to gain those things for myself... your pathetic Michael".

Michael now furious more then he had ever been pulled out his angelic sword and went to swing at Lucifer, Lucifer only stood there and smiled and he caught the sword with his left hand and he squeezed and he crushed the blade into tiny pieces much to the shock of everyone in the room and a wide eyed Trixie.

Michael stood in shocked horror and he looked at Lucifer with eyes trembling and in fear that he had never felt before. Lucifer then took Michael by the wrist and said

"Let's finish this conversation in private shall we" and then with a fiery flash he and Michael disappeared from the precinct.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer and Michael landed in the middle of a desert in the middle of nowhere, and then Lucifer let Michael go and just laughed at him and clapped his hands and said

"bravo Michael, bravo you pathetic little fool, you did everything I wanted you to, such a good job brother". Michael looked at Lucifer wide eyed and speechless as the sun beat down on the two of them and Lucifer just laughed and said

"Let me elaborate brother, see I'm planning on conquering this world, heaven, and all of the other realms, but the problem is I have some friends here that I really like and they even like me" Lucifer said with a smile

"I even like a girl, and she likes me, she just kissed me not to long ago" Michael angrily said a bitter smile

"Yes the miracle child known as Chloe Decker, she was sent to destroy you brother, she will never love you". Lucifer laughed and rolled his eyes and said

"Yes Michael I'm more then aware that she was sent to destroy me, old news really, but I have changed my mind on the whold situation you see, I figure that maybe just maybe her love for me is real and even if she was sent as a weapon against me, I'm ok with it" Lucifer said the last part with a bright smile that made Michael think he was crazy. Lucifer then continued and said

"but I had a problem, how can I keep my friends here, my own little scooby gang, but still conquer well... everything" Lucifer said with a laugh and then he continued

"So I had a nice long talk with my therapist this morning and I acted all sad and lost and what not and what she told me made me feel so much better, the human friends I have here... accept me for who I am, craziness and all, they know how dark and screwed up I am and they are totally ok with it". Michael looked at Lucifer bewildered like he grew a second head and he was speechless and the Lucifer said

"Then as I was having my little acting session with my therapist, I heard you in heaven say to Amenadiel that you were going to come down here and try to destroy me to get me stuck in hell permanenty, then I knew the plan of action I had to take, so I drove to Chloe's house knowing you would attack there".

Michael was in shocked horror, a horror that would only grow worse and he said

"How could you possibly know that I would attack you there Lucifer, that's impossible for you to know that, it's impossible to predict that, I could have easily attacked you somewhere else, you couldn't have known I would attack you in that moment"

Lucifer just started laughing hysterically he was laughing like he had just heard the greatest joke ever and he replied

"You still don't get it you bloody fool... I'm the one who had you attack us when you did" Michael's eyes started going side to side in horror and he looked at Lucifer shaking his head and said

"No Lucifer that's impossible, you didn't make me do anything". Lucifer's eyes went hellfire red as he laughed and he replied

"I've been controlling your actions subtlety ever since you left heaven to come attack me you little fool, and it was easy..so so easy". Michael felt a fear down in the pit of his stomach that he had never felt before and Lucifer sensed it and smiled evilly and said

"It's quite simple Michael, I punched out dear brother Amenadiel in the nose and then I immediately healed it with a feather infused with a tiny amount of hell, then I sent mom, who already has hell imprinted on her, and Amenadiel up to heaven" Michael felt a lump of despair in his gut and it was killing him

"I knew that a small seed was already on mother and I made sure to plant another small seed inside of our brother" Lucifer said with a dark smile

"And while I planted the seed, that seed still needs help to grow, you see it feeds on anger, hate, discourse, rage, envy, jealously and all those other fun little sinful emotions, and then the seed grows brother into what it was made to be...hell". Lucifer then put his hand on Michaels head and let him see what Lucifer was sensing.

It was a full battle, a war between angels, Azrael, Ramiel, Raziel, Amenadiel, Afriel, Nathaniel, Zuphias, Valel, Gabriel, and many others fighting and tearing each other apart, with Mother on her knees in tears broken unable to stop it and watching her children that she loves so much tearing each other apart, and he could see that heaven was changing, cracks everywhere, the skies slowly darkening, the trees and grass dying, the beautiful golden roads cracking and being destroyed, heaven was dying and he was watching it happen. Lucifer then took his hand off of Michael's head, and Michael broke down into a sadness that he had never felt before.

"Our so called family has been divided and broken for billions of years, the arguments between mother and father, the infighting between our siblings, I may of planted the seeds but you all made sure to give them water and sunlight and make sure they grew, didn't you brother afterall it was you that got the whole thing started wasn't it brother".

Michael looked up at Lucifer and he was broken on the inside and Lucifer smiled and said

"You're the one who made the first attack brother, you saw our mother and launched the first attack against her to try to get her back to hell and what happened she bitch slapped you and then the first cracks appeared, you have been quite the little asset to me you pathetic fool". Michael looked at Lucifer speechless and totally dead inside and Lucifer looked at him with a gleeful smile and said

"Oh right sorry the rest of the story, you see the more you attacked brother, and the more you all fought each other, the more those seeds grew introducing the power of hell into heaven, the more you attacked brother the more that power affected you slowly entering you, and when you left to come attack me I knew that I had some control and influence over you so I sent you over to attack me while I was having my conversation with Chloe, I was the one that made you use the power of the angelic choke against her, I made sure it didn't kill or seriously hurt her, and I was the one that made you stab me with your angelic sword through my body and enter Chloe's stomach just enough so It woudn't kill her, but enough to where I would have to use my powers to heal her, powers which you don't even understand". Michael looked lost and confused and he was speechless and Lucifer only smiled more and bent down and whispered

"Don't you think it's interesting that I was covering her with my body, completely giving you my back and you still didn't kill me, you know how to kill with the sword Michael, Isn't it interesting that you missed all my vital organs allowing me to live through your strike". Lucifer smiled sinisterly and whispered into Michael's ear

"You didn't kill me or Chloe even though you really wanted to and the reason you didn't is because of my influence over you, you see Michael when I take over the cosmos I still want to have my little scooby gang here" Lucifer said with a small smile

"The humans would call it having your cake and eating it too, I want my cake Michael and I want to eat it too, and you allowed for that to happen today, your little wound of Chloe allowed me to heal her and give her immortality to give her a deeper connection to me, she just gave me a big wonderful kiss, she is more in love with me then ever, afterall I did just save her life again, I even influenced you to attack the precinct today and I saw Dan, Ella, and Trixie and you know what Michael, they all like me even Dan, Trixie loves me and thinks of me as her own personal superhero, I saw it in her soul, It really is adorable".

Michael was lost for words his home was being destroyed and he was made to look like a complete fool and Lucifer laughed at his brother and said

"Father is in one of his higher realms that he reserves only for himself, he won't be helping you or any of his family, he doesn't even love us as much as he loves some of his other creations mainly the humans, you want proof our Father had a woman created just for me to fall in love with and to use that to destroy me, I love her more then I ever loved anymore and our own father wanted to use that against me, our mother tried to use it against me to manipulate and use me for her own ends, she didn't care about my happiness never really has, and you and all our other siblings abandoned and left me alone as I was cast into hell, you all forgot about me and made it a point to hate and despise me all because I wanted free will, and now it's time for punishment brother".

Lucifer then stood up and he kicked his brother in the face, he then kicked him straight down on his knee cap breaking his leg, he pulled Michael up and he hit him with a huge left cross then a hard headbutt. Michael tried to fight back but his spirit was weakened, he had no fight in him and Lucifer hit Michael with super fast hard punches to the gut causing him to spit up blood.

Lucifer then grabbed Michael's right arm with his left hand and quickly broke Michael's arm with a hard chop with his right hand. Michael was beaten and pulverized by Lucifer, Michael had tried to fight back but Lucifer was supremely more powerful and Lucifer then grabbed Michael by the throat and with a dark smile his eyes went hell fire red and within a few seconds they were in a dark world with lightning strikes happening everywhere, it was a dark wasteland and Lucifer looked at Michael and said

"Welcome to hell brother". Michael beaten and broken could see barely the dark wasteland filled with nasty smelly fumes, demons of various kinds staring at them and especially Lucifer in fear, he could see the sky was totally dark with eerie dark red and black clouds filling the sky, there were lightning strikes and sparks of fire that fell from the sky.

"This is one of the many vast realms of hell Michael, It's all connected you see but hell itself is endless, growing with more souls everyday you see. Lucifer then spread his wings and flew to a canyon and he flew high above that canyon, and when Michael looked down into the canyon the fear and dread inside of him, he started crying and he looked at Lucifer with pleading eyes but unable to speak because of the beating he had just recieved.

Inside of the canyon was a raging lake of fire, sulfur, and lava, it was horror personified and it was hell personified.

Lucifer then whispered to Michael

"The humans say in their little bible that you're the one that is supposed to throw me into a lake of fire, sulfur, and lava where I am to be tormented day and night for all eternity" Michaels lips quivered like a scared little boy, Michael looked at Lucifer with pleading begging eyes and barely managed to say

"Brother...please". Lucifer laughed evilly and whispered to Michael

"how ironic, do you remember when dad cast me into hell and I looked at you and I said 'Brother please help me' and you looked away and allowed me to fall without a word of protest, you abandoned me Michael, feel how that feels". Lucifer then threw Michael into the canyon and into the lake of fire, sulfur, and lava.

Lucifer watched as Michael's body was destroyed, his skin melting and healing only to melt again, his eyes which were bloodshot red from the pain, his wings which were being scorched and burned away, the wings healed just like his skin but only to be burned away again, Michael screamed in unimaginable pain and he tried to crawl out, he tried to fly away, but demons from the lake crawled up, dozens of tiny little demons, and they dragged him down to be tormented day and night for all eternity.

authors notes- hope that wasn't too dark and I hope that you're all enjoying the story.


	28. Chapter 28

Love and Vengeance Chapter 28

Dan immediately called Chloe after the attack by Michael and the subsequent save by Lucifer because he had to talk to someone and he knew that Chloe knew the truth about Lucifer.

"Chloe, Lucifer's brother Michael came to take Trixie, Ella, and me, but Lucifer managed to save us again, I don't know what's going on, why is this happening". Chloe heard the distress in Dan's voice and she didn't exactly know what to say and she replied  
"Dan is Trixie and Ella ok, did Michael hurt one of them?" Dan feeling relief that his daughter was safe but sadness over the loss of a fellow cop replied

"No Chloe, were all safe but Michael did break the neck of an innocent cop, he just used his thumb to break his neck Chloe, it was horrifying then everyone opened fire on him but it did no damage, his eyes glowed white and he sent everyone flying". Chloe felt sadness and she hated that Michael would kill an innocent cop just to find her and Lucifer and she was angry and she replied

"You said that Lucifer saved you, Trixie, and Ella, how did he manage to stop Michael?". Dan replied

"He just randomly showed up like he sensed that Michael was there, they talked about their father, and before that Michael crushed my hand, I threw a punch at him trying to protect Trixie, but Michael caught the punch and he crushed my hand, my hand was gone Chloe, it was a bloody crushed pulp but then Lucifer healed my hand with a feather, the entire precinct is still in shock over the entire incident".

Chloe was afraid now because the entire precinct had just witnessed a celestial batte, her daugher, friend, and ex-husband were targeted by an archangel, she was immortal, and she was in love with the devil, she didn't know how her life became so insane.

"I'm just glad that Michael was stopped and that you three are safe, I just hope that the worst of it is behind us". Dan then said

"You should see the way that Trixie looks at Lucifer, she looks at him with a look I have never seen from her, our daughter sees the devil as her own hero". Chloe was unsure of how to take that, she knew that she loved Lucifer but she didn't want Trixie involved in that side of Lucifer's life or her new life now that she was an immortal. Chloe then said

"My father and Father Frank are still at my apartment, you should leave Trixie with them, we have some things to talk about Dan". Dan then replied

"We have a lot to talk about, Trixie yelled at Michael and then called him a monster after he hurt me, Michael then looked at Trixie and asked why she had his ablities and his strength then asked how she had the the powers of the ligh, he never finished the sentence, that is when Lucifer saved us". Chloe felt a sense of worry and she didn't know what it meant, butterflies of nervousness were in Chloe's gut and she was nervous of what it all meant and she said

"I'm in Lucifer's penthouse, come on over and let's talk, we need to figure this all out".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dan arrived at the penthouse within an hour and he was still visibly shaken and he saw Chloe sitting on a couch in Lucifer's penthouse and he said to her

"I don't know what is going on, but now it's starting to affect our job and our daughter, Michael literally crushed my hand and Trixie balled her eyes out in fear the whole time, this isn't fair to her".

Chloe took a deep breath and she tried to gather her thoughts and emotions and she replied

"I know it's not, but I know that Lucifer would never let any harm happen to our daughter, I know that about him Dan, he will never let her get hurt, he is always there for her, when Malcom kidnapped her Lucifer was there, when you, Ella, and Trixie were attacked outside the restaurant, Lucifer was there to save her, and today Lucifer was there to save you three from Michael, Lucifer would never let her get hurt, I know that for sure".

Dan looked distressed and he said

"I like Lucifer, I actually think he is a good guy now but having our daughter being so close to the devil, and the way that she loves him is strange, I'm not comfortable with it Chloe, I'm just not".

Chloe was about to repsond when suddenly a voice appeared from the balcony of the penthouse and when both her and Dan looked over they saw two figures, one an old man with a brown robe covering his whole body including his eyes leaving only the bottom half of his face including his nose and his mouth to be seen, he was also holding a book in his left hand. The other was a tall woman, almost as tall as Lucifer dressed in green and auburn clothing, she had long blonde hair, and they both appeared to be quite powerful.

"Hello Chloe Decker and Daniel Espinosa, I am the endless of Destiny, and Destiny is my name" Destiny said to the two detectives and the Blonde woman looked at the two of them and said

"And I am the endless of hope, but you two can call me Calen" Calen said with an empathetic smile toward Chloe.

Chloe and Dan both looked shocked and confused and Dan said to Destiny in a fearful voice

"Please tell me you two aren't here to attack us". Calen smiled and said to Dan

"No, it is nothing like that I promise, but we do come bearing news". Chloe looked at Calen and she knew, she just knew in her gut that this was the same Calen and she said

"I've heard the name Calen before, my dad, and Father Frank told me a story about an elvish woman named Calen, and that she loved Lucifer many billions of years ago". Calen had a sad smile on her face and a stray tear fell from her face and she replied

"Yes I did love him, his name was Samael the lightbringer in those days so so long ago, I loved him and his mother came and took that love away by erasing my memory of him, but when my mortal life ended and my soul went to heaven, God decided that it was unfair what the goddess did to me, so he made me the 8th endless, he made me the endless of hope and he restored all of my memories of Samael, I spent so many eons in heaven hoping that Samael would come find me but he never tried, he left me alone after we had last spoke because he thought that is what I wanted, his mother destroyed any hope we ever had of having a true love together". Calen looked at Chloe with sadness and said

"and now he thinks you are nothing but a lie and a weapon to destroy him, and he has gone mad with vengeance and hatred" Calen said that part as the tears fell from her face and Chloe felt those same tears wanting to come from her face, as much as she enjoyed their last kiss she knew that Lucifer was still planning something very dark and she knew that he wasn't her Lucifer anymore, he was someone else. Chloe could only hope that she could prove her love for him was real, it could prove to be the only hope for all of creation, and deep down she knew it.

"Why are you two here?" Dan asked afraid of what the answer was going to be

Destiny then spoke up and replied

"To shed the truth to the two of you about Beatrice Decker". Chloe and Dan felt like lightning had struck their guts because they were both frightened and Dan said

"look you celestial nutjobs, leave our daughter out of whatever it is that's going on, she has nothing to do with it". Destiny and Calen went silent for a few moments before Destiny spoke up and said

"That's just it Daniel, Beatrice Decker is not your daughter Daniel, she is Lucifer's"

"BULLSHIT, THAT IS NOTHING BUT LIES AND BULLSHIT" Dan screamed at Destiny as tears of sadness started falling from his face, he looked destroyed and Chloe looked confused and said

"That's impossible, I have never had sex with Lucifer, and I didn't even know Lucifer then, you're mistaken". Calen looked at Chloe and said

"You're parents couldn't have kids together right, so now you know that god had Amenadiel bless your mother to have you " Chloe looked at Calen confused and said

"Ok sure, but what does that have to do with Trixie" Destiny then said to Chloe

"The truth is that your mother was barren, her body was incapable of having children, and she passed that trait on to you Chloe" Chloe got angry and screamed

"WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH TRIXIE, WHAT DOES ANY OF THIS HAVE TO DO WITH TRIXIE?"

Calen then looked at Chloe with empathy and said

"The truth is Chloe that your spirit has a very strong connection to Lucifer" Destiny then said

"That connection you have isn't just with anyone, it's with Lucifer, one of the most powerful creatures in all of creation, probably all of creation now that his father is gone and his mother is broken" Chloe and Dan looked beyond shocked, and Dan was devastated and Calen then said

"Chloe, Lucifer is the first archangel, the lightbringer, the most powerful angel ever to exist, when you were created your spirit was made to have such a close connection to his and he is so powerful that the connection literally created a child, that child's name is Beatrice Decker"

Dan felt anger is his heart and he was crying and he said to Destiny and Calen

"I don't care what the two of you say, it isn't true". Destiny then got annoyed and a little angry and he said to Chloe and Dan

"Why do you think Beatrice has liked Lucifer since the beginning, why does she run to him and embrace him with a hug whenever she sees him". Calen then said as compassionately as she could trying to be kind

"Why do you two think that Beatrice is so adorably mischievious, or why both times she saw Lucifer use his powers to save her and reveal himself that she didn't feel fear". Destiny nodded his head to affirm what Calen said and then he said

"When Beatrice saw him teleport himself and walk out of the flames to save her from the four men that tried to take her she was happy to see him, she knew he was there to save her, and when Michael attacked the precinct today, you yourself Dan saw Michael's reaction when he looked into Beatrice eye's, he asked why she had the strength, abilities, and powers of the ligh"

"Lightbringer" Chloe said cutting Destiny off and then Chloe said

"Michael was wondering why Trixie had the same abilities and powers as the lightbringer... and Lucifer is the lightbringer" Calen nodded her head and said

"remember when after Lucifer sent you, Linda, Father Frank, and your dad back to Daniel's apartment and Trixie woke up with a nightmare about Lucifer and you all were wondering how it was possible for her to know what Lucifer is feeling... it's because of the connection she has to him, and because she is starting to discover her powers which she is gaining because Lucifer is her true father". Destiny then said

"and she will soon be the only hope of stopping Lucifer from conquering all of creation".

Dan was broken and Chloe was shocked. Lucifer was the true father of her daughter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer hovered by his castle in hell, just behind him were Maze, Lilah, Darla and two new demons he personally created both beautiful like the other three they were standing with one had green eyes and green eyes, her name was Trinity and the other was beautiful female with red hair and sexy red eyes and her name was Zula.

The five demons stood on the balcony of Lucifer's castle and Lucifer hovered in the air right in front of it and as he stared down he heard the roars and cries for battle and he smiled evilly as he stared at billions of demons, evil souls, monsters of all kinds, orcs, and every dark and evil creature any realm had ever sent to him and he knew they all served him and he yelled down to all of them

"SOON THE ARMIES OF HELL SHALL BE UNLEASHED AND ALL THE REALMS SHALL FALL BEFORE MY MIGHT". The vast army yelled out in delight at the words of their master and then Lucifer turned to Maze and said

"Maze you shall now carry the title Lord of Hell" Lucifer flashed his eyes hellfire red and Maze's body glowed and she felt such a surge of new power and she looked at Lucifer excited and overjoyed at all the new power and she said

"Thank you my lord, thank you for this gift" Lucifer looked at Maze with a look of authority and said

"Your powers are now just slightly below mine, you shall be the Lord of Hell, and my first general" Lucifer then looked at Darla, Lilah, Trinity, and Zula and said

"And you four together shall be known as the royal first guard of hell, your job will be to obey myself and Maze, as each realm falls you four will certainly help to establish our control, one way or another" Maze looked hot and excited, she loved everything she heard and she said

"If my title will be the Lord of Hell, what will your title be Lucifer". Lucifer smiled evilly and said

"I shall be known as the emperor of creation". Lucifer then landed on the balcony and Maze with a dark look of excitement walked up and kissed Lucifer on the lips, and as they stood there the royal first guard of hell all took a knee to bow, and the vast army of hell all took to a knee or bowed to their Lord Maze and their Emperor...Lucifer.

Authors notes- I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far, thanks for all of the kind reviews, I tried hard on this chapter to get the wording right and to say exactly what I wanted to say. Hope you all enjoy the big Trixie reveal.


	29. Chapter 29

Love and Vengeance Chapter 29

As the royal first guard of hell and the vast armies of hell all bowed to Lucifer and Maze, Lucifer whipered to Maze

"The first realm our armies attack shall be up to you darling, I have other business I must take care of". Maze smiled evilly as she kissed Lucifer on the lips and she replied

"I sense that you are going to go up to heaven to finish your business there" Lucifer licked his lips at he looked at his demon and he replied

"Time for the devil's reckoning with heaven" Lucifer's eyes went red with hellfire and he then disappeared leaving the new lord of hell, Maze, to command their vast might.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The angels of heaven were destroying each other, Amenadiel, Azrael, Ramiel, Raziel, Zuphias, Nathaniel, Gabriel, Afriel, and Valel, along with many others were all fighting and destroying each other, the blood loss and the pain, and the rage was destroying their mother as she was helpless to stop it.

The skies darkened, fire starting coming up from the ground, the ground shook and cracked opened, Dozens and Dozens of angels stopped fighting suddenly broken out of their trance, Mother was broken and powerless but she saw the darkness and power of hell now in heaven.

In that moment rain started falling from the sky, and lightning strikes started happening rapidly, the wind grew and grew until it felt like the wind of a hurricane. All of the angels stopped fighting and they were all looking around afraid and confused. All of the angels looked at each other at a loss for words for what was happening but deep down Amenadiel knew the answer and Amenadiel looked at each other and they both gave each other a knowing look and it was in that moment that they both said the same thing

"Lucifer". All of the angels heard Amenadiel say Lucifer and none of them knew what Amenadiel meant and then Azrael said

"Why did you just say Lucifer...Amenadiel why did you say his name" Azrael said with fear knowing there had to be a reason.

Gabriel now feeling a sense of panic as the rain, lighting, wind and earthquakes got worse grabbed Amenadiel by his shirt and shook him and said

"This just can't be Lucifer, it can't be him, please Amenadiel, it can't be him". Mother now on her feet ran toward Amenadiel and they looked at each other in scared silence and Dozens of angels stared at them in stunned silence and Ramiel yelled

"WHAT IS GOING ON, WHAT ARE YOU TWO NOT TELLING US". Amenadiel just stared at his mother more and Amenadiel said to her

"Lucifer did this somehow, this storm, us fighting, all of it, I just don't know how". Mother started crying tears of sadness as she felt all of her power gone, it had been leaving her slowly since the fighting started and she felt extremely weak and it worried her, she then replied

"Lucifer must have done something after he healed you, remember he punched you then immediately healed you, that's the only explanation I can come up with". As Amenadiel and Mother contemplated what was happening Raziel said

"It doesn't matter how much rain fall, or how many lightning strikes or earthquakes there are, there is only one of him and many of us, were fine, nothing to worry about" Raziel then looked up into the dark sky and screamed

"COME ON LUCIFER, IS THIS THE BEST YOU GOT, A LITTLE BAD WEATHER...WOW I'M SO SCARED" Raziel started screaming because his body bursted into flames, and as Amenadiel and mother, and all the angels looked on in shock, Raziel's body fell to the ground in a pile of ash. Zuphias seeing the pile of ashes felt fear in the pit of his stomach and said

"I got to get out of here this is crazy, it isn't safe here" Zuphias then flew away into the sky and as Amenadiel tried screaming at Zuphias not to try away a bolt of lightning came down from the sky and hit Zuphias destroying his body and leaving him a pile of falling ash that fell just like the dark rain falling from the sky.

Mother burst into tears, two of her children just died right in front of her eyes and Amenadiel started yelling at the sky

"LUCIFER SHOW YOURSELF, IF YOU'RE NOT A COWARD SHOW YOURSELF".

A giant whirlpool of fire then came down from the dark sky and all of the angels looked horrified and shocked as the whirlpool came down and they all looked on including Amenadiel and mother and out of the whirlpool stepped Lucifer wearing a long dark jacket, with dark pants and a dark shirt, he was holding his personal sword that he had used on the beach and he had cold dark evil eyes and he stared at everyone in front of him and he looked directly into Amenadiel's eyes and said

"Time for the reckoning".


	30. Chapter 30

Love and Vengeance Chapter 30

Mother, Amenadiel, and all of the other angels stared at Lucifer with fear, they were all weakened by their fighting with each other and even if they weren't they all knew that Lucifer was far more powerful then any of them except for mother, and mother at this moment was a broken shell of what she once was.

"It's time" is all that Lucifer said with a cold dark fury in his eyes. and before anyone could react Lucifer with blindingly fast speed attacked and with his sword slashed five of the lower angels in half causing their blood to go flying into the coldness of the rain and shocking everyone else further. Lucifer's eyes then flashed red causing dozens of lightning strikes to come crashing down, the angels all jumped out of the way of the strikes but once again Lucifer was gone and Ramiel said

"Watch out and be ready he could strike anywh-" but before Ramiel could finish his sentence Lucifer's sword was coming out of his gut from behind him from where Lucifer shoved the sword... Ramiel fell dead to the ground.

Nathaniel and Afriel stood back to back trying to cover each other's back but to no avail because with shockingly fast speed the sword of Lucifer slashed through both of their legs severing all four legs from the two bodies they belonged to... Nathaniel and Afriel screamed in pain but before their bodies could fall to the ground two lightning strikes came from the sky annihilating both of their bodies and turning them to ash.

Lower level angels tried flying away and escaping only to find themselves destroyed by lightning strikes from the sky. Valel was effectively managing to avoid the strikes when she screamed to the sky

"WHY SAMAEL, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US...WE'RE YOUR FAMILY". Lucifer then appeared behind Valel and said

"No true family of mine would of abandoned me...now... die" Lucifer then snapped Valel's neck causing her to fall to the ground dead. Lucifer then with amazing speed flew to the sky where there were dozens of lower level angels just trying to dodge the strikes and with amazing power he put his hands together launching a massive stream of fire and energy and the stream hit the angels and before they could even scream, their bodies were reduced to ash.

Amenadiel, Azrael, and Gabriel all took flight and launced themselves in a desperate attempt to stop Lucifer, but Lucifer sensed it coming and he smiled evilly and with faster than light speed that shocked the three attackers he quickly used the blades out of his wings to cut the head off of Azrael who was ahead of Amenadiel and Gabriel. The blood from Azrael fell down and hit mother who was at this point covered in the blood and ashes of her dead children as she was too surrounded by their dead bodies. Her powers were gone and she was helpless.

Lucifer stared at Amenadiel and Gabriel with a cold emotionless stare and before Amenadiel or Gabriel who were lost to sadness and despair and who at this point were just fighting for their lives, could say anything, Lucifer used the power of the angelic choke causing Amenadiel to start choking, Amenadiel had no power to resist Lucifer's power, and he felt himself give in and start choking, he was fighting for air with no success.

Angels didn't really need air to live, in situations where there was no air, their power was enough to supply them with the life force necessary not to breathe, but Amenadiel was weakened, and Lucifer was insanely powerful at this point and Amenadiel was helpless.

"Let Amenadiel go Lucifer and fight us fairly" Gabriel had tears of rage coming down his face and he went to attack Lucifer but his body stopped and Lucifer smilled with dark joy and while looking at Amenadiel and said

"Hell has taken control of heaven... and I am the master of hell" there was an eerie silence for a moment and Lucifer still looking at Amenadiel said

"Just know one thing Amenadiel...Maze doesn't even remember your name" Amenadiel still choking felt tears of sadness fall from his eyes

"Now Gabriel...go ahead and kill Amenadiel now". Gabriel with eyes of horror and a feeling of fear felt himself take a hold of his sword and his body against his will plunged the sword repeatedly into the back of Gabriel destroying Amenadiel and when Gabriel was finally done plunging the sword into Amenadiel, his body and his blood fell to the ground.

Lucifer smiled stared at Gabriel and with great speed flew forward and plunged his right arm into the chest of Gabriel and as he held his heart in his hands he whipered to Gabriel

"Don't worry Gabriel... you will be with Michael soon" Lucifer pulled his arm out of Gabriel leaving the wound and Lucifer's eyes went hellfire red and Lucifer used his body to transport Gabriel to the same canyon filled with fire, sulfur, and Lava that Michael was in where together they would be tormented for all of eternity.

Lucifer then realizing that there were angels still trying to escape him, he had killed all the ones who were important but he wanted to destroy them all so while still in the air he closed his eyes and he focused. The dark sky in one big flash sent one huge bolt of lightning down that covered the entire area, one massive bolt of energy and that bolt destroyed all of the other angels that had tried to escape.

Lucifer then quickly flew to the ground and appeared in front of his mother who was on her knees covered in ash, blood, and rain water, the dark storm more ferocious then ever and as mother stared at Lucifer with the eyes of someone that was broken all Lucifer could say to his mother was

"Goodbye Mother". Lucifer then turned and walked away and as he did his mother cried tears of despair, her children were all dead, her home was destroyed, and she was powerless... and as Lucifer walked away his back facing his mother his eyes went hellfire red again and then appeared over a dozen of Hell's hounds the huge wolves that obeyed their master's command, they all surrounded mother. and as mother stared at Lucifer who was walking away a lightning bolt flashed from the sky, and with that bolt the wolves attacked and they all in one group attack devoured mother, tearing through her flesh, destroying her bones, and killing her once and for all.

Lucifer destroyed her children, the power of hell destroyed her powers, and the hounds of hell took what was left.


	31. Chapter 31

Love and Vengeance Chapter 31

Lucifer looked around and he saw that he had accomplished his mission, he had taken over heaven, destroyed his siblings, and he destroyed his mother, it was certainly a great day. Lucifer then used his powers to calm the storm down and he took flight and went into the sky of heaven and he closed his eyes and he focused his powers and he fixed all of the cracks and damages that were caused by the power of hell.

Lucifer returned the skies to normal, he sensed the fear coming from billions and billions of innocent souls in heaven and though his war was against his siblings and his family, his war was not against the innocent souls that now resided in heaven, and since hell had taken over heaven Lucifer could easily fix all of the damages and make heaven look like however he wanted to, he also had promised Chloe that heaven would be waiting for her and he didn't want heaven to look like a hellish wasteland. Lucifer was happy nonetheless, he had won this battle and finally had his reckoning.

Lucifer felt his senses tingling as he was hovering in the air, he sensed something happening on earth and he closed his eyes and focused on what he was sensing and what he sensed caused him to feel curious.

Lucifer sensed that Chloe, Dan, The endless Destiny and another endless, someone that he hadn't seen in billions of years were in his penthouse...Calen, Lucifer thought to himself. Lucifer didn't know why they were there but he was going to listen intently to what was going on.

Lucifer listened intently, he knew he was listening to a conversation that had already started and what he heard made him furious, he kept his eyes closed and concenrated on what he heard.

Calen- "I know this is difficult to hear Daniel, but it is true"

Daniel- "I know that you're not lying to us but what you're saying about Trixie is insane, how can she be his daughter, it just doesn't make sense".

Destiny- "What matters is that she will soon be the only hope of stopping him, she has his powers and soon only she will have the power to fix things"

Chloe- "So explain, how can Trixie stop him, can you two please explain that"

Calen- "Beatrice has his powers, she can use the spear of the endless against him and in doing so destroy his powers and his memories".

Destiny then summoned a spear and it was powerful and he handed the spear to Daniel

Destiny- "That spear was created as a last resort weapon in case creation was ever threatened, it will destroy its victims powers and their memories and leave them a mindless shell of what they once were".

Calen- "God had the weapon created and given to us just in case he or the goddess ever somehow became a threat, it was up to us to use it if ever necessary, but we aren't strong enough to use it against Lucifer, he is too powerful right now, only Beatrice has a chance of using it.

Daniel- "So your plan to stop Lucifer is too have Trixie use this magical spear against Lucifer, that's insane she is a nine year old little girl, she is not a warrior"

Chloe- "She is our daughter, it can't be up to her stop Lucifer, besides she would never do anything to hurt Lucifer, and I know that Lucifer would never do anything to hurt her, this plan won't work"

Destiny- "Chloe, Lucifer has taken over heaven, he is on the verge of conquering not only this planet, but every realm in all of creation, the only other way to stop Lucifer would be for Beatrice and Lucifer to focus their powers together and reverse time to stop this all from happening, but Lucifer would never do that"

Daniel and Chloe looked at each other in shock not knowing how they were part of all of this craziness, Dan still felt crushed knowing that Trixie wasn't really his daughter and Chloe felt her mind racing thinking about how if it wasn't for her connection with Lucifer, she wouldn't even have a daughter. It was all just so much to take in and truth be told she wasn't anywhere close to processing it all, she still hadn't come to terms with the fact that she was now immortal.

Calen- "Beatrice is the daughter of the lightbringer, It was through the connection that you have with Lucifer that allowed for Beatrice to be born Chloe, one way or another only she can stop Lucifer now".

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer hovered high in the skies of heaven, after hearing what he just heard he was beyond furious, his anger was greater then it had ever been and he was going to have vengeance and he was going to make sure that all of the endless were destroyed.

Lucifer's eyes were dark red, his body was shaking and his veins were flowing with the full might of his power, Lucifer looked around the skies of heaven and he said outloud

"Not only did you have Chloe created to destroy me dad, but you took it a step further didn't you, you created something that you knew I could never have, you created Beatrice Decker, my daughter just to destroy me... YOU CREATED A CHILD JUST TO DESTROY ME, AND NOT ANY CHILD YOU MADE SURE TO MAKE HER MY CHILD JUST TO DESTROY ME, TO TAUNT ME YOU BASTARD, I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING IN ONE OF YOUR LITTLE SECRET REALMS AND I KNOW THAT JUST LIKE MOTHER YOUR POWER HAS GONE DOWN, I'VE SURPASSSED YOU OLD MAN AND NOW YOU'LL PAY, YOU HEAR ME YOU WILL PAY"

Lucifer took a deep breath and his eyes went red with hellfire and using his power he summoned the soul of Amenadiel to where he was in the sky and Amenadiel looking shocked and scared stared at Lucifer and he said

"you destroyed us all Lucifer, you killed us, we were your family and you killed us, you destroyed our bodies" Lucifer stared at Amenadiel knowing that the only reason he wasn't falling to the ground of heaven was because of his power, he summoned him here because he wasn't done with his siblings yet, he now would never be done with them.

Lucifer stared at Amenadiel and said

"Not only did you all plan on using Chloe to destroy me, but you created Beatrice Decker to destroy me as well" Amenadiel looked confused and he didn't know what Lucifer meant but before he could say anything Lucifer grabbed him by the throat in a crazed fury and said

"YOU CREATED BEATRICE TO DESTROY ME, MY DAUGHTER, YOU CREATED MY CHILD TO KILL ME YOU BASTARD, YOU SCUMBAG, YOU NO GOOD SON OF A BITCH, HOW DARE YOU CREATE A DAUGHTER FOR ME JUST TO KILL ME". Lucifer then in a low dark, angry voice whispered into Amenadiel's ear

"I will never raise my hand to harm that little girl or her mother, but you brother I'll gladly torture". In an instant the two of them were on the ground of heaven and Lucifer threw Amenadiel to the ground and his eyes went red and he smiled as Amenadiel looked frightened and Amenadiel said

"I don't know what you're talking about Lucifer, I didn't know any of this was happening, this isn't my fault, leave me alone Lucifer, haven't you done enough damage, you killed your family".

Lucifer smiled an evil smile and replied

"None of you have been my family for a long time, I should have made all of your deaths much more painful" Lucifer's eyes flashed red and his body flashed with a bright red power and behind him a metal cell appeared, it wasn't very big but it had walls and a ceiling on it and it had a door and Lucifer smiled at Amenadiel and he grabbed him and dragged him through the door.

Lucifer had dragged Amenadiel through the door and once they were in Amenadiel noticed that they were in a bedroom and there was a bed in the middle of the room, but Amenadiel couldn't move, he was stuck staring at the bed and Lucifer stood at his side and smiled and said

"Watch this Amenadiel, you're gonna love this show" In that moment figures appeared on the bed, a naked Maze and a naked Lucifer, and they were on the bed making love and having sex and Amenadiel started crying but he couldn't move and he screamed

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Amenadiel was in his own personal hell, Lucifer whispered in Amenadiel's ear

"you'll never experience her touch again, but don't worry, I wanted to leave you with all of our greatest hits to watch over and over again, I hope you enjoy the show, it will last forever".

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer left Amenadiel to his own personal hell, seeing all of the times that he and Maze ever had sex happen over and over again. Lucifer then looked up to the skies of heaven, and though the location was heaven he knew that it was taken over by hell and he controlled hell, not his father.

Lucifer's eyes went red and he focused and the skies went dark and the skies appeared to be flowing almost like there was a portal in the sky and Lucifer kept his focused as he summoned his own personal ferocious beast. Within a few moments a massive dragon flew out of the portal, Lucifer had summoned him from hell.

The dragon was massive, far larger than the size of a high skyscraper, It had black hard scales that were far harder than diamonds, it's eyes were yellow with hints of orange and it had huge claws and it's wings were straight out of a nightmare as they were massively large and Lucifer stared up at his dragon and he smiled a dark evil smile and he flew up and he faced the dragon, a dragon that he personally had created eons ago and he said

"Hello Azazel, nice to see you again my dragon" Azazel then replied in a deep voice

"Hello master, what can I do for you my lord". Lucifer smiled and replied to his dragon

"I want you to go to earth and fly in the sky, I want you to fly above the city of Los Angelus, let them all see you fly, I have already planted the seeds necessary to conquer earth, I have demons in place taking positions of power, it's time to fully take over" Azazel nodded his head to his master and Azazel replied

"Your will shall be done my Lord".


	32. Chapter 32

Love and Vengeance Chapter 32

Destiny, Calen, Daniel, and Chloe were still standing in Lucifer's penthouse after having the conversation they just had and Chloe was worried about how this was all going to turn out, she didn't want her daughter to have to use the spear of the endless against Lucifer, she felt her heart racing with worry and anxiety.

Outside of the penthouse the sky went dark, the sunshine disappeared and dark clouds filled the sky, Daniel saw the sky and he gasped in horror as the sky darkened deeper, he didn't know what was happening and he said

"How is this possible, the sky just went pitch black". Calen closed her eyes and tears started coming down and she said

"It's the power of Lucifer, I can feel it". Destiny started shaking his head and replied

"I can feel a powerful presence about to come into this dimension". Chloe felt her body shaking with fear and she said

"What is this, why is Lucifer doing this?" and when she said that a massive dark presence showed up in the sky and it started flying around the city and Calen stared at it in shock and said

"It's Lucifer's personal dragon...Azazel". The four of them walked onto the patio of the penthouse and stared at the dragon flying around the sky. The sky was pitch black dark, the wind was was sharp and cold and powerful, and the dragon was massive, it was bigger then a skyscraper and it was flying around the sky.

Daniel felt his body shake with fear as he thought that he may be losing his mind and he said

"This is insane, how do you expect Trixie to stop Lucifer, when he is this powerful, this is all just too insane, you people should have never come into our lives". Destiny looked at Daniel and said

"Beatrice is the only one with any chance of stopping him, whether it be with the spear of the endless or by reversing time with Lucifer, she is his daughter and she is the only hope". Chloe shook her head and said

"I can't believe this, I can't believe Lucifer is actually doing this, he said that he would take over the planet and he is, this is all just too much" She felt tears so coming to her face.

Millions of people stared up at the dragon with horror on their faces, there were screams of terror as they saw the massive dragon in the sky, as they saw the sky darken over the sky so quickly, as the wind blew at high speeds, millions were losing their minds in fear as they saw the glowing eyes of the dragon. Destiny then said

"Lucifer is taking over this planet, along with all of creation, he has already conquered heaven, and this is one of his most powerful creations and weapons". Daniel started crying in despair along with Chloe, neither of them knew what to do, Chloe now had immortality but she was powerless in this situation and Daniel was just a plain mortal and he knew that he too was powerless and he said

"How can we possibly fight back against Lucifer, this is impossible and you people want Trixie to somehow stop this, how can we stop this from happening, its all just too much".

A dark evil voice then said telepathically

"Simply put foolish mortal, you can't". Daniel, Calen, Destiny, and Chloe all looked up at Azazel whom was high in the sky hovering looking down staring at the four of them with his glowing eyes. Millions of people losing their minds as the eyes of the dragon looked down, it looked like a nightmare straight out of hell.

"It's bad enough Chloe Decker that you were created to destroy Lucifer, but now you all wish to use his daughter to destroy him as well, you should all be ashamed of yourself, and especially you Calen" Azazel said to the four of them.

Calen closed her eyes and a few tears came down and she screamed up to Azazel

"I loved Lucifer, but his mother came and took that away from me, but now Lucifer has lost his mind, and he must be stopped". Azazel then replied

"Who are you to determine that my master must be stopped, you are nothing more then an endless, his power far surpasses yours, and you Chloe Decker would not even have your daughter if it were not for your connection to my master". Azazel could read their minds like a book and he was going to use it against them.

The city of Los Angelus was losing it's mind as Azazel hovered in the sky above the city, and soon the world would follow as news outlets and the media were reporting on the presence of the dragon, the world was slowly starting to fall apart as news spread.

"I love Lucifer, but he is wrong, what he is doing wrong and he has to be stopped...somehow" Chloe said to the dragon as she yelled it up to him.

It was in that moment that a voice spoke up from behind the four of them and as they turned around who they saw surpised them because it was Trixie and she said

"Wow that is so cool, a dragon in the sky" Trixie smiled at the dragon with no fear in her eyes or her heart and Chloe and Daniel looked at her with shock and Chloe bent down and gave her a hug and said

"How did you get here Trixie" Chloe had a bewildered look in her eyes and Trixie smiled and replied

"I teleported here silly, I wanted to be with you so I teleported to where you were" Chloe went wide eyed and so did Daniel and Daniel looked at Trixie and said

"Aren't you surprised that you were just able to teleport here Trixie, doesn't that surprise you at all?"

Trixie just laughed and said

"No, it was easy, I just wanted to be with mommy" Trixie then walked fully out onto the patio with the other four and she stared up into the eyes of the dragon, into the eyes of Azazel but unlike the other four, and unlike the other millions of people that were screaming in fear and shock, Trixie felt none of those things and she just laughed and smiled and said to Azazel

"Wow, you're so cool, I can't believe Lucifer created you, that is so cool". Destiny and Calen were silenced by the little girls reaction but Chloe bent down in front of her daughter and placed her hands on her little monkeys shoulders and she said

"Why are you not afraid Trixie, why are you so comfortable with all of this?" Daniel then said to Trixie

"You know that Lucifer is really the devil, and you're not afraid at all?" Trixie looked at both of them and smiled and said

"Lucifer would never hurt us, and I've always known that he was the devil, I saw his red eyes off a reflection on the door when we first met, and he was doing that to defend me from a bully, I know that Lucifer would never hurt us, he even helps mommy catch bad guys". Chloe and Dan were both speechless and Destiny and Calen were both staring at the little girl in awe.

Trixie then saw all of the people on the streets staring at the dragon and she could hear the massive amounts of screams and panic and she looked up at Azazel whom was simply staring down at her and Trixie said

"I think you're really cool Mr. Dragon but can you pretty please stop scaring everyone... pretty please" Trixie then smiled an adorable smile at the dragon whom was hovering high in the sky with glowing eyes and Azazel simply smiled slightly.

Azazel felt a sense of authority from the little girl, 'Like father like daughter' Azazel thought to himself and Azazel replied to the young girl

"Yes small human for you I will stop scaring these humans" Trixie smiled and replied

"Thank you Mr. Dragon" Azazel whom was bigger then a skyscraper, bigger than any dinosaur could ever be simply nodded his head and flew away heading toward the ocean.

The wind went away but the sky was still somewhat dark and Trixie said outloud

"I don't like the sky being so dark" her eyes then flashed white and rays of sunshine started piercing the dark clouds much to the shock of the other four and they all stared in shocked awe of Trixie and Daniel looked at Trixie and said

"I don't understand how you're ok with all of this, why are you so comfortable knowing who Lucifer really is" Trixie looked at the man that she still thought was her dad and replied

"After you and mommy stopped being together I was really depressed and sad, but then Lucifer and Maze started being in my life soon after and they always make me happy and cheer me up and Lucifer makes mommy smile, she never smiled much before Lucifer showed up" Chloe stared at her daughter with tears realizing how true it all was and feeling so internally conflicted about what to do next and she said to Trixie

"You love Lucifer and Maze, don't you monkey" Trixie smiled and said

"Yes I love them both, they made me feel better after you and daddy stopped being together, and my best friends are the devil and a demon, how cool is that".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer was irate, Chloe being created to destroy him and now a daughter being created to destroy him, his anger was boiling. he had sent Azazel to earth and he put Amenadiel in his own personal hell, seeing all of the times he and Maze ever had sex happen over and over again and being trapped there. Lucifer was not done, not nearly. Lucifer was standing in what was now his heaven flashed hellfire red eyes and with that a portal was created and Lucifer knew exactly where he was going, to the realm of the endless.

Lucifer went through the portal and he appeared in a massive palace, a palace he knew all too well as the home of the endless. They thought that they could plot against him and get away with it, he was going to make them suffer.

Lucifer walked through the corridors of the palace and as he walked down one of the corridors some palace guards spotted him, there were six of them and they saw Lucifer and they charged him hoping to stop him. Lucifer smiled and the six of them bursted into flames. This pattern continued, as he slowly headed down the corridors of the palace heading toward the top of the palace where he knew the endless would be, he would be attacked by palace guards and he continued to kill them, whether it be with fire or his sword or with electricity or with his bare hands, they attacked and they were destroyed.

Lucifer finally reached the top of the palace he came to the room that he was looking for, the room that held the endless he smiled and he kicked the doors in and he walked in and the endless all stood up and stared at Lucifer in horror and Lucifer smiled an evil smile and said

"Hello Dream, Desire, Destruction, Delirium, Death, and Despair" The Endless all looked at Lucifer knowing that he had destroyed their entire palace guard, Lucifer grinned a grin of madness and attacked he quickly cut off the head of Death without any fight. The Endless in panic and not knowing what to do against the power of Lucifer, once known as Samael to them, were helpless against them.

Lucifer then shot fire and electricity at Destruction completely destroying his body and reducing his body to ashes in mere seconds. Lucifer then turned toward Despair and with lightning speed grabbed Despair wrapping his hands around Despair's skull channelled his hellish powers and caused Despair to feel all of the sadness and misery of the souls in hell, Lucifer channelled that pain into Despair and Despair not being able to take anymore fell to the ground dead.

Lucifer then looked at Desire and laughed and said

"Let's see how well you deal with desire hmmm" Lucifer then summoned to his left hand an apple but using his powers he made the apple poisonous, a magical dark power of hell, he then stared into the eyes of desire and using dark sorcery he hypnotized Desire and said

"You're hungry aren't you, yes you are so very hungry" Desire then under the spell walked up to Lucifer and took the apple and took a large bite, and when Desire did so, Desire fell to the ground dead.

Lucifer then turned his attention toward the last two, Dream and Delirium and said

"now you both suffer eternally" his eyes then flashed red and Dream and Delirium looked at each other and activated their powers, Dream fell into a coma and an eternal nightmare, and Delirium fell to the ground going insane as a nightmare entered his mind and the insanity took over. Lucifer smiled and walked over to Delirium and picked him up off of the ground and allowed the full nightmare and full power of his true form to come through causing Delirium to fall into a further state of Insanity, that would remain forever.

Lucifer looked around at his handy work but his anger still boiled over, he was not done, not by a long shot, and so he flashed his eyes red again creating another portal and Lucifer walked through.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Maze was standing in a castle with a king and a queen and the whole staff of the castle on their knees bowing before her, and standing by her was the royal first guard of hell consisting of Darla, Lilah, Zula, and Trinity, and with them were a dozen or so demons of hell that were part of hell's army. Maze looked at those on their knees bowing before her and said

"You call that a battle, your small little army is no match for the power of hell" and the king that was bowing before her knew she was right, billions of demons and monsters appeared in their realm quickly and his kingdom in that realm had a very small military force, and they quickly surrendered to the invaders knowing that they were no match. The king then said to Maze

"You have complete control of our kingdom, and we know that you can conquer the rest of this realm easily, just please please don't hurt any innocent people I beg of you" Maze smiled a wicked smile and replied

"No problem little man, as long as you submit to our power, your people are safe" Flames then arose right next to Maze and from those flames walked Lucifer. Lucifer stood there and the demons and monsters of hell as well as the royal first guard of hell all got on their knees and kneeled to Lucifer and they all said

"Hail the Emperor of creation" Maze kept standing knowing she was the only one that would be allowed to stay standing and she looked at Lucifer and said

"What's wrong Lucifer, I can tell something is wrong". Lucifer looked at Maze and said

"Not only did my bastard father created Chloe to destroy me, but as it turns out Beatrice is my daughter, she was born as a result of the spiritual connection I have to the detective, Chloe couldn't of given birth to her had it not been for me". Maze looked shocked at the revelation and she and Lucifer looked at each other as everyone else in the room was clueless as to what was happening and Maze replied

"Don't be mad at Trixie, It's not her fault Lucifer, she is our friend and you know it". Lucifer looked at Maze and replied

"I would never hurt Chloe or Beatrice, I promise you that Maze, Destiny and Calen showed up at my penthouse and gave Chloe and the douche the spear of the endless in the hopes that Beatrice will use it against me, that my daughter will destroy me, that was the plan of my self centered, bastard of a father". Lucifer felt his rage boiling at the mere thought of it and Maze sensing this touched his face with her left hand and she gave him a compassionate and caring look and she kissed him on the lips and said

"You're the most powerful being in the universe now Lucifer, not your father and certainly not your mother, and Trixie loves you, she would never hurt you or me". Everyone else was lost and had no idea what they were talking about and Lucifer replied

"Thank you Maze, I knew I made the right decision by making you my right hand, you're always there for me when I need you" Maze smiled at Lucifer and said

"Always and forever Lucifer, always and forever". Lucifer looked at his first creation and said

"Use this king's little military for our benefit, either they fight for us or they die". Maze smiled a wicked smile and replied

"As you command Lucifer". Lucifer then looked at the king that was bowing before them and the king bursted into flames, much to the shock of everyone but after a few seconds the flames ceased and Lucifer gave the king a cold dark glare and said

"The flames only consume if I want them to, but make no mistake I will make that pain you felt last forever if you don't do as you're told".

Authors notes- There will be a sequel to this story, and I hope that the Lucifer-Trixie connection is being enjoyed by the readers, I am trying to add that extra Gravitas to their connection.


	33. Chapter 33

Love and Vengeance Chapter 33

Lucifer stood in the middle of the castle staring at the terrified King and family and castle staff, Lucifer had just caused the king to burst into flames and he knew that he had control of the little kingdom. The king looked at Lucifer and Maze with a horrified look and said

"We are at your command, please just don't our people" Lucifer and Maze smiled and Lucifer replied

"Good choice little king, would hate to have to burst you into flames for real next time". Lucifer then put his hand in front of the king as the king was kneeling and Lucifer's hand started glowing and the king closed his eyes and the visions he saw were horrifying, his kingdom burning, his people destroyed, his castle in ruins, the king was in tears as his mind filled with horror. Lucifer then allowed the visions to stop and he looked at the king with a cold dark look and said

"That will be the price of disobedience". The king nodded his head in surrender.

Maze could feel the anger and rage inside of Lucifer and she stared at him and put her hand on his shoulder and she said

"I can handle things on this end Lucifer, I know you want to talk to her". Lucifer looked at Maze with a hint of confusion and she said

"Chloe, you want to talk to her, I can sense it". Lucifer took a deep breath and said

"Ever since I found out the truth, that she was created to destroy me, I have been so focused on power and vengeance, I know she wouldn't like this side of me, but this is the only side of me that makes me feel better". Maze looked at Lucifer examining his face for a moment and said

"Things have changed, Trixie is your daughter, that changes things Lucifer". Lucifer smiled slightly and said

"I sent Azazel to earth, just to fly around, we're set to take over the planet soon, thought I'd have Azazel scare the people, throw the planet into a tantrum to further solidify our control, Azazel was above L.A, and on the patio of my penthouse stood, Calen, Destiny, the douche, and Chloe, and then Beatrice teleported to them, I felt it". Maze looked at Lucifer curious and she said

"You're saying that Trixie, has your powers, or at least some of them". Lucifer smiled slightly and said

"Azazel was above the city as millions were screaming in terror and fear, Beatrice walked out on the patio and without any fear she looked at Azazel and with her adorable little smile she asked Azazel to stop scaring everyone, even called him "Lucifer said with a small laugh. Maze smiled and said

"and let me guess, Azazel flew away from the city, doing exactly what Trixie told him to go". Lucifer nodded his head with a small smile and replied

"Azazel sensed authority from Beatrice, my authority, she is my daughter afterall, obviously she has teleportation and authority over hell, not sure what other of my powers she has" Lucifer then gave Maze a little grin and said

"Who knows maybe Beatrice will give you a command someday". Maze laughed and said to Lucifer

"She is your daughter, anything is possible, but you should go talk to Chloe, I'll handle things here, I promise". Lucifer looked at Maze knowing she was right and he nodded his head and said

"If you need Azazel, or any other weapon or creature of hell, don't hesitate to use them, they are at your command". Maze smiled a dark seductive smile and replied

"I missed this so much, you and I, the power to do what we wish, it feels like it's been too long". Lucifer smiled and said

"Me to Maze, me to" and with that Lucifer teleported away from the realm knowing exactly where he was going. Lucifer was going to talk to Chloe, but he had one stop to make before that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer was in hell, he was hovering high above the pit that he had thrown Michael into, and that he had sent Gabriel to. Lucifer could sense that they were both in the pit suffering and after what happened when he rebelled against his father he felt no pity for them, but even at this juncture they could still serve a purpose.

Lucifer then focused and he concentrated and within a few moments two feathers flew up to him from the pit and he caught the two of them and he smiled as he stared at the pit and he said

"Thanks brothers". Lucifer then quickly flew to the ground. It was a dark ground with an eerie sky of red and dark and it was a barren wasteland. Lucifer smiled as he set the two feathers on the ground and then his eyes flashed and two lightning bolts came down and struck the feathers and as Lucifer focused and used the dark sorcery powers of hell that he had, two bodies grew from the feathers, two bodies that were identical to the bodies of Michael and Gabriel. Their eyes were dark black because they didn't have souls, what they had inside them was the magic and power of hell and Lucifer only smiled at his two newest creations.

Lucifer looked at the body of Michael and said

"Your name shall be Mustafa". Lucifer then looked at the body of Gabriel and said

"and your name shall be Zagan". The two of them went down on their knees and bowed before Lucifer whom they recognized as their master. Lucifer then looked at both of them and said

"You two were created to be my own personal assassins, to destroy those that I tell you to, do you both understand?". Mustafa and Zagan both looked at Lucifer and replied in unison

"Yes master, we serve you". Lucifer had a dark grin on his face and he said to them

"Good now rise to your feet" and both of them did and Lucifer then said

"pretty soon the endless known as Destiny and Calen will leave earth to return to their realm, I want you two to destroy Destiny and then bring Calen to heaven where I will have a nice long chat with her about interfering in my affairs". Mustafa and Zagan nodded their heads and Lucifer then said

"Good, now go to the realm of the endless and wait for the two of them to show up" Mustafa and Zagan then teleported away from hell and to the realm of the endless where they would wait to complete their mission. Lucifer watched them teleport away with a look of pure rage and hate on his face, the idea of Destiny and Calen planning this little coup against him would not go without a further response, killing the other six endless was not enough, Destiny would be destroyed and Lucifer would have a talk with Calen that he knew he should of had over twelve billion years ago.

But now it was time for his to talk to Chloe and potentially have to deal with the douche. Lucifer then said outloud to himself

"Beatrice Decker will not be my destruction" Lucifer then with a fiery explosion of anger teleported away to his next destination.

Authors notes- Mustafa and Zagan are actual demon names. hope your all enjoying the story.


	34. Chapter 34

Journey to Greatness Chapter 34

Chloe, Dan, Calen, and Destiny all stood in awe of little Trixie as she simply looked up at them with her adorable smile. Trixie then took note of the spear than Dan was holding and she looked at him skeptically and she asked

"Why are you holding that spear daddy, it looks really funny?" Daniel felt pain hearing the word daddy come from her because he now knew the truth and his heart was crushed and he looked at the little girl with a small smile and replied

"It's nothing Trixie, just a gift from our two new friends here" he said looking at Destiny and Calen and though they both looked different from the appearance of a human, Trixie was unfazed and unafraid and she looked at the two of them and then back to Dan and then she looked at her mother and after looking at all four of them she started crying and balling her eyes out and yelled

"NO I WONT USE THAT TO HURT LUCIFER, I DON'T CARE WHAT ANY OF YOU WANT ME TO DO, I WON'T HURT HIM". Destiny looked at the young girl and said

"You don't understand Trixie, Lucifer isn't himself, he is being bad right now, and only you can stop him" Trixie looked at Destiny with angry eyes and Destiny was sent flying backwards crashing into the wall and Trixie said to Destiny

"Don't you ever ask me to hurt Lucifer because I won't". Chloe then staring at Trixie shocked got on her knees and pulled her daughter into a hug and said

"You don't have to hurt Lucifer baby, you don't have to do anything to hurt Lucifer or Maze ok Trixie". Trixie was crying into her mother's shirt and Dan and Calen were staring at the scene with confusion not knowing where to go from here and Calen said with a comforting smile

"Your mother is right little Trixie, you don't have to use the spear if you don't want to" Calen knew that they couldn't make her use the spear if she didn't want to, she knew that there was a possibility that they would have to wait until Trixie was older, maybe then she would see that using the spear was the right option, but not now Calen knew they couldn't get her to use it now. Calen also knew that only Lucifer and Trixie using their powers together could reverse time and that Lucifer would never do that, the spear was the only hope they had to stop him.

Destiny now on his feet stared at Trixie and said

"You are indeed his daughter little one, your power is amazing". Daniel, Chloe, and Calen all shot Destiny a look of surprise and anger, Destiny immediately upon seeing their faces realized his mistake and Trixie turned toward Destiny and replied through teary eyes

"What do you mean...his daughter?" All four of the adults went silent and Dan started crying tears of sadness while Trixie had a confused look on her face and she then turned toward Dan and asked

"Why are you so sad daddy?" Daniel caught in the gaze of little Trixie felt a strange power take over him and it was something that Chloe had seen many...many times before and before she could stop him from answering Daniel answered and said

"Because Trixie I'm not your real father... Lucifer is, you wouldn't have been born had it not been for...him". Daniel then fell to his knees in overwhelming sadness as the tears poured from his eyes. Chloe stood in silence trying to understand all that was happening and Destiny and Calen were both silent and absent of a response.

Trixie stood and thought about what she just heard and she replied calmly

"That's why I have been feeling so different lately isn't it, I feel like I can do so many new things". Chloe getting down to hug her daugher replied as lovingly as she could

"Yes sweetie, that is why can do so many new things". Chloe then looked her daughter in the eyes knowing that she had to know the truth and said

"As it turns out Lucifer and I have a special connection, and that connection is the reason why you are here, Lucifer is your father, you have his powers sweetheart". Trixie thought about what her young mind had just heard and she looked at her mother right in her eyes and said

"I won't do anything to hurt Lucifer, but if he is really being bad then I'll ask him to stop, I know he will stop if I ask him". Chloe looked at her daughter with a hopeful smile and said

"So none of this surprises you at all, Lucifer being the real devil, being your real dad, having his powers, none of this bothers you at all". Trixie shook her head and replied with a small smile

"No it doesnt't bother me mommy, it's kind of weird but I have always felt safe with Lucifer and Maze, it feels like they have always been family, I know that Lucifer loves you mommy and I know that he loves me, I have always felt it". Destiny realizing what was happening then spoke up and said

"It's because you could sense the spiritual connection that you and your mother have with Lucifer and in turn Maze, since Lucifer created Maze". Chloe realizing that there was still much to talk about and knowing that she wanted some help in dealing with the latest events looked at Destiny and Calen and said

"Thank you both for telling us the truth but I think that we could use some alone time please to figure things out". Destiny and Calen nodded their heads in understanding and Calen said

"We shall return to our own realm, but whenever you need to talk do not hesitate to ask, just focus really hard on me and I'll sense you". Chloe smiled at Calen sensing her sincerity and she smiled and said

"I will certainly take that into consideration". Destiny and Calen then held hands and with a nod of their heads teleported back to their realm.

Chloe then pulled out her phone knowing that there was much to discuss and figure out called the one person she still knew could help, Doctor Linda. Chloe knew they all needed to talk to someone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Destiny and Calen teleported back to their realm but when they arrived they both stood in shocked horror as they observed the destruction that had taken place, the guards of the palace were all destroyed and as reached the main room of the palace they stood aghast. Everyone of the endless were all destroyed, they were all on the ground dead or in a nightmarish state muttering terrified nonsense.

Destiny and Calen both looked at each other in horror and they both knew in that moment that it was Lucifer that had caused all of the destruction but before they could react Mustafa and Zagan appeared in the room and Calen staring in horror watched as the two of them used their wings to pierce the body of Destiny and causing him to fall to his death. Calen stared at the two of them in horror and anger as they quickly grabbed her by the arm and they teleported her and themselves out of there and to a field in heaven, where Lucifer stood standing and waiting.

Mustafa and Zagan appeared with Calen and released her in the field, in front of a standing and angry Lucifer, Lucifer then gave Mustafa and Zagan a look and said

"Leave us". They did as they were told leaving Calen and Lucifer staring at each other in silence as the light of heaven shined on them in the field, they stared and knew that this conversation was long overdue.


	35. Chapter 35

Love and Vengeance Chapter 35

Lucifer and Calen stood facing each other in the field and the light of heaven shown on them, and it was Lucifer that broke the silence and said with a smirk

"Been a long time Calen". Calen stared at Lucifer and she started crying and said

"I fell in love with you so quickly all those billions of years ago, after you saved me and my village from that evil dragon I fell in love with you, but your not him anymore, your a monster now". Lucifer felt a surge of anger and replied rather harshly

"Who are you to tell me who or what I am, I am who I always have been, I was my father and mother's loyal soldier enforcing their will on creation whenever they needed me to, I was the one they sent out on missions whenever they had a problem or one their realms they created had a problem, I was a beacon of power then just like I am now do you understand Calen?".

"I understand that you are mad with rage and vengeance, you're so angry and filled with hate for your father, mother, and your family that you don't care who you hurt even if that person is the woman that you claim to love". Lucifer's eyes went red and he screamed out and the skies went dark as he screamed

"DO NOT LECTURE ME ON LOVE ENDLESS, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT THREW MY LOVE AWAY BILLIONS OF YEARS AGO, DO NOT PRESUME TO MY INTENTIONS". Calen felt tears of sadness in her eyes thinking about what happened so long ago and through her broken heart she yelled out

"YOUR MOTHER STOLE MY LOVE FOR YOU, SHE TOOK IT AWAY, SHE TOOK YOU AWAY FROM ME, IT'S NOT MY FAULT, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT SAMAEL?". Lucifer's eyes went red and his voice dropped to a low dangerous tone and he replied

"If you ever call me by that name again I will I promise Destroy you". Calen felt fear like she never had before but it wasn't going to stop her from speaking truth and she replied

"You claim to love Chloe, but she is heartbroken knowing what you have become, she isn't stupid she knows the darkness and evil that is inside of you, do you even care about how your actions have affected her". Lucifer gave her a dark stoic look and replied

"Why do you think I gave her immortality, I gave her immortality so she wouldn't have to worry about being killed in her job anymore". Calen gave him a look of shock at what she was hearing and said

"You used your brother Michael to attack her and give her a wound with an angelic blade to do that, you planned for that to happen, even facilitated it to happen by manipulating Michaels actions, can't you see how wrong that is". Lucifer with an angry stare replied

"I love how you endless can just see everything that happens and put your own little twist on it as if you could possibly understand, It would have been more wrong if I allowed her to be killed in the line of duty by some human stain, I gave her immortality to make sure that she stays alive to see Beatrice grow up, to make sure that she is free from the fear of death". Calen looked at Lucifer like he was insane and she replied

"So you just made a choice to give her immortality without her consent, Lucifer that's just insane, you're wrong and you know you're wrong, you used the wound from the angelic sword to take away Chloe's choice, because you knew that she wouldn't have wanted immortality otherwise". Lucifer replied

"She and her father were grunt soldiers in the never ending battle between good and evil my dumb ass father created, so I took the detective and elevated her above that and now I am solving the greater problem". Calen with bewildered shock and fear looked at Lucifer and saw that he was now completely lost and she replied

"What do you mean by that Lucifer?" Lucifer smiled a dark smile and replied

"You still don't get it do you, by me conquering the realms of creation I can put an end to this battle of good vs evil, I'll destroy the evil in every realm I conquer".

"LUCIFER THAT'S INSANE" Calen screamed trying to break through to Lucifer but knowing that it was a lost cause, Lucifer was too far gone. Lucifer shook his head and replied

"When I fully take over earth, which will be soon I will destroy every evil doer on that planet, I'll eliminate the need for good people to die, people like Chloe's father John Decker, when I take over, earth will be able to live in peace, and so it shall be with every realm that I conquer and every planet that I conquer, do you understand Calen?"

Calen broke down in tears and fell to her knees and she begged Lucifer

"Please stop Lucifer, Please this is wrong, this is all just wrong, please Lucifer stop this now I beg you". Lucifer looked at down at Calen and grinned and replied

"While I like the sight of you on your knees, you won't stand in my way again, I am still slightly fond of you so I won't destroy you this time, but don't ever go against me again". Lucifer then flashed his eyes red sending Calen back to her own realm, back to the realm of the endless.

Lucifer then summoned Mustafa and Zagan and he looked at them and he stuck out his hand and a piece of paper appeared and Lucifer said to the two of them

"On this piece of paper are the names of the most wanted one hundred criminals on planet earth, I want you two to find and kill every one of them, they are the worst of the worst, investigate them, find out where they are and destroy them and be discreet for now". Mustafa and Zagan nodded their heads and disappeared from sight and Lucifer then knew that it was time, everything was falling into place, but now was the time to truly talk to Chloe about everything.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

appeared at the penthouse not long after Chloe called her and from what Chloe told Linda, she knew that it was serious. Linda walked into the penthouse after the elevator reached its destination and she saw Trixie sitting on Lucifer's couch in silence and clearly having a lot on her mind. Linda saw Chloe behind the bar having a drink and seeing that her mind was racing a million miles an hour and she saw Daniel sitting at the bar clearly in distress and clearly having just cried his eyes out.

Chloe saw Linda and gave her a small smile and said

"Thanks for coming Linda, we really need you". Linda smiled slightly and replied

"I'm happy that I can help, what's going on Chloe?" Chloe taking a shot of whiskey then replied to Linda and said

"We were just visited by two celestial beings one named Destiny and the other named Calen and they gave us some crazy news". Daniel then started crying further as he then said

"They told us that I'm not really Trixie's father...apparently Lucifer is somehow". Chloe gave Dan a sympathetic look and said to Linda

"You know how my parents were blessed so that I could be born and how I have this spiritual connection to Lucifer". Linda looking shocked and confused replied

"Yes, please go on", So Chloe went on and said

"Apparently I like my mother was actually unable to have children, but because of the connection I have to Lucifer, I was able to have a child, because of his power and that connection I was able to give birth". Linda then looked at Trixie who still sat in silence and replied

"Trixie is really Lucifer's daughter". Linda went wide eyed just thinking about it, things were getting crazier and crazier and she replied

"I also guess that the dragon that was just in the sky was Lucifer's doing". Chloe and Daniel both nodded their heads to confirm what Linda just said and Linda said

"The entire world is panicking right now, every news station, every channel is talking about the massive dragon that appeared in Las Angelus, why would Lucifer do this?" Chloe then took another drink and said

"Trixie also has Lucifer's powers, she is the one that told the dragon to leave the city and stop scaring people". Daniel had a far off look in his eyes like everything was just too much and he was about to have a nervous breakdown and Chloe wasn't too far off. Linda then felt her body shake with all the insanity happening and she said

"So Trixie has his powers and among those powers is the ability to command a massive dragon from hell" both Chloe and Daniel nodded their heads. Chloe then pulled up the spear of the endless up from behind the bar and said

"This spear is apparently the only way to stop Lucifer, but only Trixie can use it, it will destroy his powers and his memories". Linda then walked behind the bar and poured herself a drink and said

"That man has turned me into an alcohalic, this is all just too much to take in, what are we gonna do?" Chloe just replied

"I don't know, I just don't know". Trixie then approached the adults and said

"I know that if Lucifer is now bad that he will stop being bad once I ask him to be good, I just know it". Chloe and Linda gave Trixie a hopeful smile but Daniel was lost and he looked at Trixie angrily and said

"Well he is your father afterall, I guess it makes sense you're on his side". Chloe gave Dan an angry glare and Linda looked taken aback by Dan's anger and Chloe said

"What exactly does that mean Dan?" and Dan shot a look at Chloe and said bitterly

"It was one thing for Lucifer to take you away from me, that hurt enough, but this isn't fair, now Lucifer has taken my daughter from me, and you stand there still loving him". Before Chloe could say anything Linda spoke up and said to Dan

"Daniel that isn't fair, I know that Trixie still loves you, none of this is her fault or Chloe's fault for that matter, don't take your anger out on them". Daniel looked at Linda with a bitter anger and replied

"Stay out of this, you're his therapist, even you are on his side, stay out of our business".

"I called her to come help us Dan, she is my friend, don't treat her like that" Chloe said angrily.

Daniel was angry and said

"You ruined my life, you and Lucifer ruined my life, I wasted the best years of my life on you Chloe, you should never have let Lucifer into our lives". Trixie started crying and she ran into Lucifer's bedroom where a worried and concerned Linda quickly followed to make sure that Trixie was alright.

Chloe glared at Dan angrily and replied

"I also gave you some of the best years of my life and my reward was to have you lie to me about palmetto street and turn me into a pariah at work, turning everyone against me...maybe Lucifer is insane right now but at least he stood by me and helped me through all of that and he unlike you never lies to me, why are you being such a jerk". Dan was staring at Chloe and he felt like his heart was being ripped out and so he stood up and said angrily

"Stay out of my life Chloe, stay away from me" then Daniel stormed out of the penthouse to the elevator leaving an angry Chloe behind. Chloe now knew more then ever that she needed to talk to Lucifer, this whole issue could only be resolved by them truly talking to each other.

Authors notes- The big Lucifer and Chloe conversation will be the next chapter.

There will be a sequel and the name of the sequel will be Love and Hope.


	36. Chapter 36

Love and Vengeance Chapter 36

Linda sat on Lucifer's bed holding a crying Trixie and she felt Trixie's tears and it broke Linda's heart because Trixie didn't deserve to be feeling so sad

"Why is daddy so mad at me, it's not my fault Lucifer is my real dad, why is he mad at me for". Linda held Trixie close and she replied

"It's not your fault Trixie, none of this is your fault, Dan is just mad right now, but I promise that none of this is your fault". Trixie still crying didn't know why any of this was happening and she replied

"Is Lucifer really being bad, why did those people want me to hurt Lucifer with that spear?" Linda closed her eyes looking for the right answer, her heart was breaking trying to think of what to say but before she could respond Chloe walked into the bedroom and Chloe looked annoyed and Linda could tell that she was mad at Dan and Linda said

"Did Dan leave?" Chloe still with an annoyed look replied

"He is gone, he left and said to stay away from him". Trixie cried harder and Chloe feeling sad sat on Lucifer's bed and she held Trixie close to her and Trixie cried out

"Why is all of this happening, why do those people want me to hurt Lucifer mommy, why me?". Chloe felt so heartbroken and so lost and Linda could see it on her face and Linda said

"Lucifer is just angry right now sweetheart, I'm sure he is not being that bad". Chloe kissed Trixie on the cheek and then she said

"Linda is right monkey, why don't you go with Linda and I'll try to talk to Lucifer and we will fix all of this". Trixie at a loss for words and still with her little heart crushed only could reply

"Ok mommy I will". Linda gave the young girl a smile and said

"Come on let's go get some ice cream". Linda took the girl by the hand and Trixie tried to give a small smile as they walked out of the bedroom and headed toward the elevator. Chloe watched them leave knowing who she had to talk to next.

Chloe then walked out to the patio of the penthouse and she closed her eyes and focused and she then yelled out

"LUCIFER IF I EVER MEANT ANYTHING TO YOU COME HERE NOW, DO YOU HEAR ME I SAID GET DOWN HERE NOW". The skies then started going dark again, the light in the sky was replaced by pitch black darkness, lightning strikes started coming down from the skies, and the wind picked up, it was so bizarre but Chloe held her ground and yelled up to the skies again

"ENOUGH OF THE FANCY ENTRACE, I SAID GET DOWN HERE NOW". Chloe heard flames rise up from behind her and she turned around and she saw who she wanted to see. Chloe looked at the man with a very serious and concerned look and Lucifer stared back at Chloe with a look of focus and concern.

"You called me here detective, what can I do for you?". Chloe walked right up to Lucifer with no fear and she looked him right in the eyes and said

"What are you doing Lucifer?" Lucifer looked at Chloe with a quizzical look but before he could say anything Chloe then said with tears slowly falling from her eyes

"Do you even care about me at all, you said you loved me, you said you loved me more then you ever loved your father". Lucifer stared back at Chloe and replied

"I also told you that you were created to destroy me". Chloe then slapped Lucifer in the face and with angry tears and emotion said

"I would never do anything to hurt you, can't you see that, my feelings for you are real, I wasn't programmed to fall in love with you, I didn't even like you at first, I thought you were an arrogant jerk, but then you slowly started showing me who you really are and that there was so much more to you then that and you showed me that beneath all of it, was a good man, come back home, stop with all of this please Lucifer".

Lucifer looked at Chloe and a small grin appeared on his face and he replied

"So let me get this straight within a twenty four hour period of meeting you I defended our daughter's honor against a bully, helped you catch a murderer, and saved your life and you say you didn't like me at first". Chloe's eyes raised in shock but before she could say anything Lucifer said

"I know of the big reveal that Destiny and Calen gave to you and the douche about how Beatrice is really my daughter and has some of if not all of my powers, and I also know that they gave you the spear of the endless with the hopes Beatrice would use it against me". Chloe looked at Lucifer in shock and said

"How can you possibly know all of that, it just happened and you weren't here". Lucifer gave Chloe a small smile and replied

"Cosmic awareness, it's one of my many powers I can sense anything happening in creation if I want to, I can sense anything that I want to really". Chloe looked at Lucifer with a bewildered look but she then took a deep breath and focused and said

"Then you must know that Trixie is heartbroken, she broke down in tears at the idea of hurting you, and that was before she found out that you were her true father, you have to fix this Lucifer". Lucifer took a deep breath and replied

"What do you want me to do Chloe?". Chloe then gently touched his face with her hand and said

"You and Trixie can use your powers together to reverse time, I know you have conquered heaven, and your conquering other realms, I know your plans Lucifer, I can feel them inside me, especially after you gave me immortality, but it can all be fixed, we can go back before all this craziness started". Lucifer thought for a few moments and then he sat at his piano and he looked up at Chloe and said

"Why do we have to reverse time, why do we have to fix anything Chloe?" Chloe looked at Lucifer like he was crazy but before she could respond Lucifer said

"Chloe you and your father are both good wonderful people, both grunt soldiers fighting against the evil of this world, but I've been a general in that war in one way or another since the before the dawn of time, you can't see things the way I do, so the only way you can understand me is for me to show you". Lucifer then stood up and he telepoted the two of them away to show her exactly what he meant.

Authors notes- next few chapters will be pure Lucifer and Chloe


	37. Chapter 37

Love and Vengeance Chapter 37

Lucifer hovered high above the city with his wings out, holding Chloe's hand as they hovered high, Lucifer used his power to keep Chloe hovered standing right next to him as they stared down at the world below them.

"Lucifer, why did you bring us up here, the view is amazing but I don't understand". The sky was dark and lights below were a beautiful sight to behold and as Lucifer stared down at the city below he replied calmly

"I want you to see things they way that I do Chloe, I want you to see life the way that it truly is". Lucifer then closed his eyes and focused and he allowed Chloe to sense the things that he was sensing, and Chloe felt what Lucifer was sensing and she sensed horrors, pain, despair, and hopelessness. Chloe had her eyes closed sensing all of these things and finally she opened her eyes and stared at Lucifer and Lucifer gave her a compassionate smile and said

"That is what I can sense Chloe, A cold dark world, and this isn't the only one, all of the other realms are just like what you just felt". Chloe feeling at a loss for words could only think about the things she just felt and she managed to reply

"I still don't think that it is right to do what you're doing Lucifer, you can't make people live in peace, that makes you a dictator, you can't force people to be good". Lucifer gave Chloe a serious look and replied

"I'm doing more good for them in the long run by making them live in peace, I can promise you that Chloe". Chloe shook her head and replied

"That still doesn't make it right Lucifer". Lucifer shook his head slowly and said to Chloe

"Let's find out shall we". Lucifer then teleported Chloe and himself away and he teleported to show Chloe his point of view further.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer and Chloe landed in front of an abandoned warehouse, Chloe looked at Lucifer because she was confused as to why they were there, Lucifer looked at Chloe with a small smile and said

"Don't worry Chloe, you're immortal now, and I will handle things I promise". Lucifer then walked toward the doors of the warehouse and Chloe followed behind Lucifer, she noticed him in his perfectly tailored suit, perfectly dressed, she could sense the power, temptation, darkness, and sin that radiated off of him. Chloe should of realized the truth so long ago, the truth stared her in the face so often, but she kept it in the back of her mind. Satan coming to earth and deciding to open a club downtown and help her solve cases, it was all so crazy to think about but still it was true.

Lucifer used his powers to competely shatter the doors into tiny splinters and as Chloe and he walked right into the warehouse they walked into what for anyone else would be a hornets nest. There were dozens of men with guns, in the middle of the dimly lit warehouse were cages with people inside of them.

"Human traffickers, there is a special place in hell waiting for you bunch, that I can promise you" Lucifer said with a dark grin as he stared at all the men with guns. Chloe stood to the side of Lucifer looking at the men and then back to Lucifer, nervous because she didn't know what was going to happen and she said

"Lucifer we have to save those people in the cages". Lucifer smiled sinisterly and replied

"I agree my dear detective" Lucifer then flashed red eyes sending every one of the criminals flying. The criminals all then started shouting at Lucifer and Chloe, the leader of them then stood up and said to Lucifer and Chloe

"I don't know how the hell you did that, or why you're here but I promise you won't make it out alive". Lucifer's eyes went red with a dark sadistic smile, which made Chloe nervous and Lucifer looked right in the man's eyes and replied

"Whatever you say Nikki Rose". Nikki felt a surge of fear enter his body as he stared at the red eyes in horror, Everyone of Nikki's men saw those horrible evil red eyes and in sheer desperation they pulled up their guns and started shooting at Lucifer and Chloe.

Bullets flowed out of the guns heading toward Lucifer and Chloe, Lucifer smiled and he used his power to stop the bullets midair, causing Nikki and all of the men stair in horror and fall to the ground in fear begging for mercy. Chloe feeling nervous looked at Lucifer and saw a look of focus but also something else, something more sinister and terrifying and she said

"Lucifer what are you planning?" and Lucifer looked at Chloe with a grin and replied

"What would the LAPD do if they were here, if these fools fired at the good people of the LAPD, how would they and you respond detective?" Chloe looked at Lucifer realizing what he was getting at and she said

"We would fire back Lucifer, but this is different and you know it, I know what you want to do and it isnt right". Lucifer smiled and he waved his right hand upward sending the cage in middle of the warehouse flying, freeing the people that were inside.

Lucifer looked at the people that he just freed and said to them

"Go home, back to your families, your all free now". All of the people had looks of happiness and gratefulness as they started crying tears of joy, there were quite a few of them all ranging from young to old and they did as Lucifer said and left the warehouse, which brought some joy to Chloe knowing that those good people were free from their nightmare, but she knew Lucifer, and she knew that he had something planned.

"Lucifer I can feel your desire to destroy them, I know that's what you want to do, It's not right Lucifer, they are caught, they should go to jail". Lucifer looked at Nikki and said

"My strong, beautiful, brave detective doesn't want me to destroy you all here, lucky you" Lucifer then smiled an evil smile and his eyes flashed red and Nikki's kneecaps exploded causing him to fall to the ground in extreme pain. As Nikki screamed in extreme pain as his legs were now essentially gone Lucifer looked at Nikki and said

"But she didn't say that I couldn't punish you". Chloe stared at Lucifer in shock, she couldn't believe his power and before she could say anything Lucifer turned to her and said

"You don't realize it do you, the cops nor anyone else was investigating these bastards, if we hadn't showed up those innocent people would have been sold, this is why I have to do what I have to do detective". Chloe looked at the screaming Nikki and at all of the men on the ground in fear of what Lucifer may do to them and she replied

"The law exists for a reason Lucifer, If we go above the law then were no better then the bad guys that were trying to stop". Lucifer with a serious look replied

"Tell that to the people that we just saved from being sold, us going above the law just saved them detective". Chloe knew that a part of what Lucifer was saying was right at least in this case but she then replied

"Lucifer, red tape exists for a reason, the law is there to seperate us from the criminals". Lucifer then replied

"This bastard Nikki has killed whole families just for profit, he has sold whole families for profit, while you all follow your precious red tape, lives and families are destroyed... and besides we have been partners for almost two years and you have been going above the law the whole time". Chloe glared at Lucifer and replied very sternly

"What do you mean Lucifer?" and Lucifer smiled slightly and replied

"You may have not believed the truth that I was the devil, satan himself, but you have known to some extent what I am capable of for awhile, You know I can draw out people's desires and get them to tell me things, you have seen me open many locked doors mysteriously not knowing how I did it but still accepting it, You've seen people break down in fear of me and give us information that we needed to solve the case, and you have seen many of the bad guys we have caught go mysteriously insane when alone with me, You knew all of this and still used it to your benefit to catch the bad guy, and all of those things could certainly be described as going above the law".

Chloe was speechless and Lucifer could sense that she was breaking ever so slightly, Lucifer smiled inwardly because he knew that soon she would be with him and they would rule together, Lucifer knew he had a ways to go, but he was just getting started.


	38. Chapter 38

Love and Vengeance Chapter 38

Chloe looked at Lucifer with a questioning look, Lucifer could sense that she was questioning herself, Chloe knew that what Lucifer had just said was right and she truly felt lost inside of herself and Lucifer said to her

"Chloe, stop feeling so guilty, stop questioning yourself, we have caught a lot of bad guys together, there is nothing to feel guilty about". Chloe still feeling lost replied to Lucifer

"I never thought about it like that, I never thought about all those things that you did mysteriously as being above the law, it was always just part of the job to me". Lucifer smiled inwardly and he replied

"We're just outside of the city, you should let the proper authorities know about these fools, I sense that many arrests and convictions are in store" Lucifer said with a small smile. Chloe still a bit shaken thinking about what Lucifer just said and what just happened pulled out her phone and called the local police of the area knowing they would want to know about this gang of criminals, they were bad guys and deserved jail time.

Lucifer getting annoyed from Nikki's screaming decided to heal his pain but as he did so he looked at Nikki with a dark smile and said

"Don't worry, you'll be spending your life behind bars, and then spending eternity in hell". Chloe stared at Nikki and she could honestly say she didn't feel any sympathy for him, he was a murderer of innocent people, he sold people for profit, Chloe felt no sympathy at all for him.

Lucifer stared at Nikki, and then at all of the men on the ground and he said to them in a deep powerful voice

"You will all wait here for the police to come arrest you, or else I promise your punishment in hell will be so much more severe then you could ever imagine". Chloe stood by his side staring at all of the criminals on the ground, standing by Lucifer's side as he exerted authority, she didn't know how she felt but she knew that these criminals deserved to be caught and go to jail for their crimes. Lucifer then took Chloe by the hand and teleported away.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer and Chloe then appeared in a dark corridor, and Chloe looked around and she saw that attached to the corridor she was standing in was many different paths, It was like there was an endless amount of paths and as she looked around she saw doors and gates everywhere and she looked at Lucifer confused and asked

"Where are we Lucifer, what is this place?" Lucifer looked at Chloe and replied very simply

"We're in hell Chloe, more specifically we are in dark realm just outside the gates". Chloe looked shocked and she said

"Why are we here, why did you bring us here Lucifer?" Chloe felt like a stranger in a new land and it was terrifying to think about, she never was a believer in religion but things were so very different now and Lucifer replied

"I wanted you to know this place, it is afterall the place I have ruled for many many eons, since you let me into your world as a detective, I wanted to let you into mine as the devil". Lucifer then started walking and Chloe quickly followed as they walked side by side and Chloe saw so many doors, and ash falling and she turned toward Lucifer and asked

"Why are there so many doors, what are they for?". Lucifer calmly replied

"They all contain different punishments, many of these cells contain different souls continuously living their biggest moment of guilt for all eternity, other doors are gateways to darker more harsher realms of hell, hell is vast and nearly endless Chloe, It is constantly expanding to make room for new souls". Chloe took this informaton in stride and she replied

"What exactly are we down here for Lucifer?" Lucifer looked at Chloe with a small smile and he replied

"I need your help with something Chloe". Chloe still walking with Lucifer went silent not knowing what to expect next. Lucifer continued walking for a few minutes before finally stopping in front of a door, Lucifer then turned toward Chloe and said

"Behind this door are souls whose punishments haven't been decided, most punishments are automatic based on the crime, but behind this door are souls whom are still waiting for their sentence". Chloe stared at Lucifer in wonder and Lucifer took Chloe gently by the hand and together they walked through the door.

There was a white light when they entered the door, the light blinded Chloe momentarily but had no effect on Lucifer, and when Chloe's eyes felt normal after a few seconds and her vision was clear she saw the soul that Lucifer was talking about, the soul stood in fear of Lucifer and Chloe knowing very well who Chloe Decker was.

"Chloe, this here is Warden Perry Smith, the man that murdered your father" Chloe stared at Perry with anger in her heart and she said

"You bastard, you killed my father". The warden then frightnened down to his core replied

"I'm sorry , you're father started investigating me alright, It wasn't anything personal". Chloe with furious rage then tackled the warden to the ground, they were in a pure white room, nothing but the color white surrounding them, Chloe then started punching the warden in the face repeatedly over and over again screaming

"YOU TOOK MY DAD AWAY FROM ME, YOU EVIL SON OF A BITCH, HOW DARE YOU TELL ME IT WASN'T PERSONAL". Lucifer stood quietly allowing Chloe to punch the warden in the face for a few minutes, he then used his powers of telekinesis to pull Chloe off of the warden and when she looked at him confused as to why he pulled her off he said

"Since we failed to convict this scum in his mortal life, I felt it only fair that you Chloe, be allowed to choose his eternal punishment, you're the only one that I have ever granted this privelage to and usually I wouldn't, but in this case it is only fair for you to decide his eternal fate". The warden looked horrified beyond comprehension and Chloe looked at Lucifer and said

"I can choose anything, anything at all". Lucifer nodded his head and said

"Yes Chloe anything at all, It was Maze and the Douche that set him up to be killed by the russians, I sensed his soul down here and decided that you should decide his fate". Chloe was torn she didn't know what to decide and she looked at Lucifer and said

"I don't what punishment to choose, he deserves pain and lots of it" but Chloe was torn because she had never decided someones eternal fate before, an eternity of pain and suffering even for someone she hated was a difficult thing to choose let alone comprehend.

Chloe then looked at Lucifer and said

"You have been deciding people's eternal punishment for millions of years, how do you do it, how do you live with it?" Lucifer replied calmly

"It is my job, it is what I do, Punishment is natural for me along with many other things, this scum murdered your father, a good man, he has to suffer the consequences of that". Chloe thought about it for a few moments, she realized that this was such a difficult decision to make and she realized that Lucifer had been having to deal with these decisions for such a long time, this had been such a part of his life and now she knew that he was showing her that part of it.

Chloe still felt the burning rage of hatred for Perry Smith, she did want him to suffer for what he did to her father, for what he put her family through and for what he put her through. Chloe looked down at the warden who was on his knees begging for mercy and she said to him

"You ripped my heart out, you bastard, I want you to feel what that feels like, to have your heart ripped out". Lucifer smiled inwardly as his plan was working, he was giving Chloe a taste of vengeance and power, and he could sense that it was slowly changing Chloe.

Lucifer then nodded his head at Chloe and with a wave of his hands two demons walked into the cell, both of the demons hideous looking with grey burnt looking faces, Chloe was surprised by the demons and then Lucifer said to the two demons

"Take Warden Perry Smith to a new cell, strap him down and cut his heart out everyday for the rest of eternity, do you understand". The two demons dropped to their knees to bow before their master and they both said in unison

"Yes master". The warden Perry Smith was then dragged off screaming

"PLEASE NO, DON'T DO THIS PLEASE, NO, NO PLEASE NO". Chloe looked at Lucifer with a look of satisfaction, knowing that the monster that killed her father would suffer for it, and knowing that Lucifer gave her that made her feel something that was new to her, Lucifer smiled inwardly, he could feel Chloe breaking even more, he could feel her desire for him, but he could also sense her conflict, he was close so very close, just a little more.

Lucifer then walked up to Chloe slowly and he looked her in the eyes and said

"Come, I have more to show you" he then took her by the hand and walked her out of that cell to show her more of his empire.


	39. Chapter 39

Love and Vengeance Chapter 39

Lucifer and Chloe left the cell and they walked further down the corridors of the dark realm, Lucifer was explaining to Chloe about the various doors and where each one led to and the various punishments behind each door. Chloe listened intently and realizing that she was getting to know Lucifer in a whole new way, a way that was different from anything that she ever thought was possible. Lucifer then turned toward and Chloe and said with a small smile

"I know this really doesn't work on you, but tell me what is it you desire, honestly in your heart what do you truly want?" Chloe thought for just a moment and she replied

"I want to be loved, I want Trixie to be loved, and I want to be able to make a positive impact for people, I just want to be happy". Lucifer turned toward Chloe and replied

"I do love you and Beatrice, but if we were to reverse time, she wouldn't know that I was her father and I actually want the chance to be a father, It's not something I have ever had the chance to be". Chloe looked at Lucifer with a thoughtful look and replied

"How would a relationship actually work between us Lucifer, You're conquering earth, heaven, you already rule hell, and you're conquering the rest of creation, how would this work Lucifer, you as an emperor or a king and me as your queen?" Lucifer looked at Chloe with a loving smile and replied

"I think that sounds wonderful, Beatrice was born as a result of our connection, she has my powers, You are immortal now, I think it makes perfect sense". Chloe was torn, she didn't know what to do, is was so tempting and if she was honest with herself her fantasies of late were very similar to this line of thinking but she just wasn't sure what she wanted to do and she replied

"I love you Lucifer, I just don't know if this is the right thing to do, it feels so right but yet wrong at the same time". Lucifer then faced Chloe directly and he stared deep into her eyes and he replied with a loving smile

"It doesnt' matter if it's tommorrow, a million years from now, or a billion years from now, I love you Chloe Jane Decker, I love staring into those blue eyes and seeing you smile at me, it's like nothing i've ever experienced before". They both stared at each other as they stood in the dark realm, ash falling and they leaned in and they kissed very passionately holding each other close and enjoying the kiss.

In that moment Chloe lost all of her resolve and she knew in her heart for some reason things were as they were meant to be, Chloe and Lucifer, Lucifer and Chloe, a power couple, together and powerful.

Lucifer felt a happiness and joy that he had never felt before, a wholeness that could not be described, no drug could ever produce the amount of pleasure he felt kissing Chloe. They both stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Chloe gently caressed Lucifer's face and softly said with a smile

"My king". Lucifer smiled and caressed Chloe's face and replied softly

"My Queen". Chloe then with a smile said

"So what do we do now" Lucifer returned the smile and replied

"As you know I have demons taking positions of power all over the earth, but I have left two prominent positions open in Los Angelus, Police Commissioner and the chief of police, I think you should be the new police commissioner, you should be in charge Chloe". Chloe looked surprised and she smiled with joy and looked at Lucifer seductively and replied

"Are you offering me the job Lucifer?". Lucifer smiled and said

"Job is yours Chloe, you're the only one that I wanted to have the job, I know I can trust you with it". Chloe and Lucifer then shared another kiss together, Lucifer then teleported them out of hell and back to earth, back to the spot on the beach where they shared their first kiss.

Lucifer and Chloe stood on the beach and were happy together, Lucifer then looked at Chloe and said

"I know who would make the perfect Chief of Police... the douche". Chloe looked at Lucifer a bit skeptical and replied

"I don't think that he would take the job, we aren't on good terms anymore, and after Palmetto street and after what he did to me I don't want him anywhere near me, he made Trixie cry after we found out you were her father". Lucifer nodded his head and replied

"I know he did, what better revenge then to be his boss, you should of been his boss a long time ago, you should of been the boss of all of them a long time ago, you are the best detective in that precinct, the best detective in all of the LAPD, it's about time you get the respect you deserve". Lucifer looked at Chloe and Chloe was happy to hear Lucifer say such words, she had never really been appreciated like that before, she had never been appreciated like that before and especially never by Dan.

"If you think you can make that happen Lucifer, then I fully support it". Lucifer gave Chloe a quick kiss and grinned and replied

"I'll handle it, no problem"

Lucifer then teleported Chloe back to her home and he said to her

"I'll see you later on tonight my love" Chloe then kissed Lucifer and replied seductively

"I can't wait".

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Daniel was in his apartment and he was just so angry, He was angry with Lucifer for taking Chloe away and for being Trixie's real father. He was angry at Chloe for their divorce, and for loving Lucifer, He was angry that she let Lucifer into their lives, he was angry at Trixie for not really being his daughter, he knew it wasn't her fault but he couldn't help but feel the anger anyway. He was angry at himself for how he handled the palmetto case, he was lost and angry.

Flames then shot up in Daniel's apartment and Lucifer walked out of the flames much to the shock of Daniel who just couldn't get used to any of this and Daniel said to Lucifer

"What do you want Lucifer, haven't you done enough?" Lucifer then looked at Daniel and replied

"I'm here to do you a favor Daniel". Dan looked at Lucifer like he was crazy and he replied confusingly

"What do you mean your here to do me a favor, you've taken Chloe from me and you've taken Trixie from me". Lucifer looked at Daniel and replied

"Yes I know how Beatrice was born, I know the circumstances, but I'm here to discuss a different issue with you". Dan looked puzzled and replied

"What could we possibly have to talk about Lucifer, hmmm after you came into my life everything changed, what could you possibly have to say to me right now?" Lucifer looked at Dan with a slight grin and replied

"I'm here about what you and Maze did to have warden Perry Smith killed". Dan looked at Lucifer surprised but Lucifer seeing the look said

"I'm the devil Daniel, It's my job to know these things and I am here to help you with this issue". Daniel now felt fear, he didn't know where this was going, he didn't know where anything was going anymore and he replied

"I did that to get the bastard that killed Chloe's father". Lucifer nodded his head in approval and said

"I approve of what you and Maze did, really I do, the problem is your soul is now on a trajectory to go to hell, It was by definition an evil action what you did, and you've never tried to repent for it, you've hidden from it, at this point your soul will end up in a cell where you will relive your worst moment over and over again for all eternity, but there is a way out of that".

Daniel was on the verge of bursting into tears, he didn't want to go to hell, he wished that he had never met Lucifer or found out the truth, he didn't know what to think anymore his mind was racing a million miles an hour with all of the possibilities and new truths that he was now facing. Daniel then fearfully replied

"I don't want to go to hell Lucifer, I know I have screwed up but I have tried to be a good person, I try to do the right thing, I know I have screwed up but I don't want to go to hell".

Lucifer gave Daniel a small understanding smile and replied

"You have two choice Daniel, either your soul will go to hell and to one of it's chambers when your mortal life ends, or you sign this" Lucifer then held out his hand and a clipboard with a paper on it.

Daniel looked at the paper and was confused and scared and then Lucifer said

"It's a contract Daniel, when you sign it, you will sell your soul to me, on the contract it says that I will do nothing to punish you, but that your soul will be mine, It lets you avoid the chamber Daniel, You will just simply work for me, I can surely use you for important tasks". Dan looked at Lucifer with dread written all over his face and he replied

"You want me to sell my soul to the devil, this is wrong, just wrong, why is this happening to me?" Lucifer then gave Dan an sympathetic smile and replied

"It's a good deal Daniel, I don't offer this to just anyone, If you don't sign you will experience your worst moments forever, it will be never ending suffering, if you sign this, you simply work for me, and I promise you won't hate the job that I give to you". Dan was at a loss for what to say and he then asked

"What is the job Lucifer?" Lucifer smiled and replied

"The chief of police, I know you can handle it, and that you will do a good job, so here are your choices, never ending suffering or chief of police and working for me, what's your choice?" Dan then took a deep breath and realizing he had no choice he then signed the contract thus selling his soul to Lucifer. After Dan signed the contract Lucifer gave Dan a small smile and said

"You made the right choice Daniel, congragulations". The contract then disappeared and Lucifer looked at Daniel and he then put his arm through his chest and grabbed his heart, he held onto it for a few seconds while Dan writhed in pain, Lucifer then pulled his arm out of Daniel's chest and the wound quickly healed up.

"Sorry about that Daniel, just finalizing our deal, you now have a small amount of the power of hell inside of you, to be more specific, I made you into a demon, you now work for me". Daniel now sensing the power of Lucifer and feeling his strength knew that he now did in fact work for Lucifer, Lucifer was his new master but at least he was safe from hell.

Lucifer then used his power to teleport Daniel and himself to Chloe's apartment. A slightly surprised Chloe was standing in her kitchen when she saw the two of them teleport to her living room and she said

"I thought I'd be seeing you later on tonight Lucifer". Lucifer then told Daniel to stand in the kitchen with Chloe and as both Chloe and Daniel looked at Lucifer, Lucifer looked at Chloe and said

"Daniel is on our side now, sold his soul to me, to avoid hell and for a sweet new job promotion". Chloe smiled a dark smile as she walked toward Lucifer and she wrapped her arms around him kissing him, and then she said

"You really are a great businessman you know that, It's kind of scary to see". Daniel then walked to the living room and realizing the power he was feeling and realizing the truth that Lucifer was his new master went down on his knees and bowed before Lucifer and Chloe. Lucifer then looked at Chloe with a grin and said

"You my darling as the police commissioner, and Daniel as the chief of police, pretty good day of hiring if I don't say so myself". Chloe then pulled Lucifer into a kiss and replied

"I agree very much".


	40. Chapter 40

Love and Vengeance Chapter 40

Lucifer and Chloe were staring at Daniel as he was on his knees bowing before them and Lucifer said

"Stand up Daniel, I don't need you to bow, I have an important job for you, your first job working for me". Lucifer then looked at Chloe and said

"And if you would like to help my darling, you can if you want to". Chloe and Daniel then looked at Lucifer curiously and Chloe said

"What is it Lucifer, what's the job?" Lucifer turned around walked a few steps then turned and faced Chloe and Daniel and replied

"I sense that there is much corruption within the LAPD, more corruption then either of you two realize, and if there is going to be any hope and peace on this planet then corruption must be weeded out, and it needs to start with the LAPD, that's why I wanted you two to have the jobs that you will start tommorrow, I know that you both will find the corruption and put a stop to it".

Daniel nodded his head in realization and Chloe looked at Lucifer with a smile and replied

"I'm sure that can be done" Chloe then walked up to Lucifer with a dark seductive smile and kissed him passionately, and her tongue and Lucifer's tongue were working together for a passionate hot kiss and after the kiss was finally over Chloe looked up at Lucifer with a grin and said

"Anything you want my prince of darkness". Lucifer then with dark grin looked at Chloe and realized that Chloe deserved more power, more power then just being the commissioner of police, more power then just being immortal, even more power then being the mother of his daughter, the daughter of the lightbringer.

Dan was a broken man watching Lucifer and Chloe kiss like that but he also knew that he had avoided hell, even if watching them kiss like that felt like hell.

Lucifer continued to look at Chloe with his trademark dark grin and finally Chloe was curious and said

"Why are you looking at me like that Lucifer?" and Lucifer replied by asking

"Do you want powers Chloe, actual powers that are like mine?" Chloe tilted her head and she was biting her bottom lip thinking about what Lucifer just asked her and she replied

"You can actually do that?" and Lucifer replied

"I can give you anything you want Chloe...including powers, all you have to do is ask". Chloe licked her lips and said

"Alright my king, if i'm to be your queen then I want powers like yours, I want us to truly be connected, If you're the new god around here...then I want to be your goddess". Lucifer saw the look in Chloe's eyes and it excited him to no end, things felt right and Lucifer felt exhilerated.

Lucifer's whole body then went white with power as he placed his right hand on Chloe's forehead, the room went white with the power of the lightbringer, the skies went dark as lightning and fire started raining from the sky, the earth shook under the weight of Lucifer's might.

Dan was on his knees again bowing before what was happening, the fact he was now a demon allowed him to feel what was happening and he shook with fear over what he was feeling.

After a few minutes of this spectacle it then suddenly stopped, and Chloe looked at Lucifer with a wild smile of glee, she licked her lips as she felt her new found power and strength flowing through her. She looked up at Lucifer and she said

"I can feel it all, I can feel all of your strength inside of me, this is so unbelievable Lucifer". Lucifer smiled with satisfaction and then he replied

"Chloe look at that coffee cup over there on your kitchen counter and focus, mentally command it to come to you". Chloe then did as Lucifer instructed, she looked at the coffee cup and mentally focused on it to come to her. The coffee cup rose from the counter into the air, and it came to her and Chloe reached out her hand and she grabbed it and then she looked at Lucifer amazed and said

"That was amazing Lucifer, I did as you said and the cup just came to me". Lucifer smiled with pride at Chloe and said

"I think you should pick up your couch, test your new strength, use just one arm Chloe". Chloe looked at Lucifer with a dark grin and she walked over to her couch and with her left hand picked the couch up off the ground, and it felt like a feather and she turned toward Lucifer wild eyed, amazed, and completely baffled and she said

"It's so light Lucifer, It's like it weighs nothing". Lucifer then said

"It's because of your new strength Chloe, It was far easier than I thought it was going to be, but due to our spiritual connection, it was quite easy to give you my powers my queen". Chloe felt completely invincible and she looked at Lucifer amazed and said

"I can feel so many powers inside me, it's almost hard to explain". Lucifer nodded his head and replied

"Well my darling I am the first archangel, and the devil, I do have a long list of powers and abilities". Chloe looked at Lucifer and replied

"Do I have authority over hell now?" Lucifer smiled and replied

"Tell Dan to do something, give him an order". Chloe then turned toward Dan whom was still on his knees bowing before them and she said with a dark grin

"Alright douche, be a good dog and go make me a cup of coffee". Daniel looked up at Chloe and replied

"Yes my queen, as you command". Daniel then rose to his feet and did what Chloe commanded. Chloe then turned toward Lucifer and said

"That was easy, now I think it's time for a wardrobe change". Chloe then focused and the clothes she was wearing was replaced by dark form fitting pants and a sexy dark shirt that really showed off her form and her beauty.

Chloe then focused more and her lips then had dark red lipstick on them and she then allowed her long blonde hair to fall to its natural length and she looked at Lucifer and she licked her lips in a seductive smile and she walked up to him and she said

"This is much better". The two of them then kissed again as Daniel stared on in the background making the coffee.

Authors notes- the eventual sequel of this story will be entitled Love and Hope

-I'm planning to start writing stories that are in this universe but from Lucifer's past in heaven with his siblings, I'm planning to call it The Chronicles of Lucifer. I hope your all enjoying the story so far.


	41. Chapter 41

Love and Vengeance Chapter 41

-possibly disturbing scene at the end, hope no one is offended at all.

It had been a full day since Chloe gained her powers from Lucifer, Daniel was sent home after making Chloe and Lucifer coffee. Linda had agreed to watch Trixie, Which allowed Lucifer and Chloe to celebrate all night and all morning allowing for large amounts of pleasure.

"It's almost noon" Lucifer said to Chloe as they laid in bed holding each other close. Chloe looked at Lucifer with a lick of her lips and replied

"So tell me again how you managed to pull strings to make me the police commissioner?". Lucifer looking at his beloved Chloe replied

"It's actually pretty easy, I had a few demons infiltrate the mayor's office, filling the mayor and other city officials with ideas, and using black magic to help get those ideas across". Chloe looked at Lucifer amazed, both by his power and by the new powers she now had and she said

"How exactly does it work...black magic I mean" Lucifer with a quick kiss to Chloe replied

"Dark sorcery is one of my powers, I learned dark magic and sorcery in hell, it took some time but I eventually mastered it completely". Chloe feeling completely blissful replied

"I feel like I am capable that to, but it feels differently from my other powers". Lucifer gave Chloe a small smile and replied

"It will take time to master all of your powers, and Dark sorcery is a difficult power to master my love". Chloe rubbed on Lucifer's chest and said

"How come you never showed me all of your powers before, it's kind of insane to realize how much your are actually capable of". Lucifer thought about when he came to earth and he replied

"Before I left hell to come live on this plane for good, I left all of the powers of hell that I had behind in hell, and I transferred the bulk of the rest of my powers to my wings, and I had Maze cut them off severing any connection I had to my bastard of a father, I kept the bare minimum of power I thought I would need, I still had strength, and I was invulnerable" Lucifer smiled and looked at Chloe and continued

"Of course then I met you and vulnerability became a real issue, I thought I had all the power I would ever need to live here without problems". Chloe looked amazed and confused at the same time and she rolled on top of Lucifer and kissed him passionately and said

"You never have to hide your power from me, I love you as you are...Now and forever... My King". Lucifer then gently touched Chloe on the face and they kissed again and he replied

"And I shall love you forever, My Queen". The two then spent more time loving on each other before they had to leave for the precinct.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer stood in the back of the precinct watching, watching as the mayor swore in Daniel and Chloe to be the Chief of police and the police commissioner respectively, and Lucifer knew he chose the right people for the jobs.

All of the other cops and detectives were all weary of Lucifer, especially after what happened with Michael and the fight the two of them had in the middle of the precinct. They all gave him looks of fear and respect not knowing much about the mysterious civilian consultant. There was much chatter about the mysterious dragon that appeared over the city and the crazy weather the insane weather that came with the dragon, there was much chaos and Lucifer was smiling on the outside and inwardly as he realized the earth was falling under his control.

Ella walked up and stood next to Lucifer and said to him with a concerned tone

"This is you're doing isnt't it, you're the reason Chloe and Daniel are getting these promotions, and you're the one that caused that dragon to appear over the city". Lucifer turned toward Ella and with a dark grin replied

"Yes Ms. Lopez, both of those are my doing, all part of the plan". Ella wanted to start crying, she felt hopeless and she replied

"But why Lucifer, why are you doing all of this, I just don't understand". Lucifer looked at Ella with a dark look and replied

"How many needless deaths have you helped investigate hmmm, look around you at everyone at this police department, they are all including you fighting a war that can't be won on your own, luckily for all of you I will win that war for you, when this planet is mine I will put an end to all of it, do you understand now ?". Ella started to feel a few small tears come down her face

"You can't force people to be good Lucifer, I have read that you rebelled against god for free will, because you wanted your own, It you take free will away from people and force them to be good, then your being no different then your father...Lucifer you're being a hypocrit".

Lucifer couldn't believe what he just heard, his body filled with anger and annoyance and he replied

"Never compare me to my father again, do you understand me , my father plays games with you all, I'm not playing any bloody games, I'm the one solving the problem that he created in the first place". Ella didn't know what to say, she was now living in a new world, and it was a scary place to be.

"She is with you isn't she?" Ella asked feeling as if she already knew the answer. Lucifer grinned at Ella and replied

"I would guess that it is Chloe with whom you speak". Ella nodded her head at Lucifer and then Lucifer said

"Yes dear , Chloe and I are officially together now, quite wonderful if I do say so myself". Ella felt nervousness in the pit of her stomach and she replied

"I always thought you two would be good together, just never thought it would be like this". Lucifer looked at Ella with a look of annoyance and said

"I could conquer this world with my forces in less than a day, my armies could crush this world with no problem, at least i'm conquering it in a much more peaceful way dear Ella". Ella remained silent, her life, and everyones lives were now changed forever.

The swearing in ceremony finished, the mayor stood in the middle of the precinct with Chloe and Dan, and as Lucifer looked at his latest two hires he knew that he was one step closer to his plan, Lucifer then looked at a glum Ella and said

"I wish you would stop being so worried, you will still be doing your job and helping to catch bad guys". Ella looked at Lucifer and said

"And for what purpose, for you to destroy them". Lucifer smiled at Ella and replied

"precisely, I suppose we could let them rot in prison, then eventually their souls will end up in hell anyway, so all of your concern is pointless Ella, whether I destroy criminals now or I wait, it all ends the same". Ella thought about it and she replied

"I suppose that is true, I suppose most of the bad guys that are in prison do end up going to you". Lucifer looked at Ella with a small smile and replied with a dark smile

"They do, and besides all that there is much corruption in the human world, corruption in which I intend to destroy, take the mayor for example". Ella looked at Lucifer horrified and said

"What do you mean Lucifer?". Lucifer replied

"I have looked into his soul Ms. Lopez, the mayor likes to embezzle funds from the taxpayers and displace them through various untraceable bank accounts, he has his little corrupt city accountants fix the books in order to hide his activities, then he smiles in front of all of you and pulls puppet strings, I also have demons inside of city hall gathering intelligence on more corruption happening but for now I shall deal with the mayor". Ella felt her heart skip a beat and she replied

"What do you mean you're going to deal with him Lucifer?". Lucifer smiled an evil smile and licked him lips and replied

"Simple ... Dark sorcery". Lucifer then focused his vision to the middle of the precinct to where the mayor was standing with Chloe and Dan, there were many cops and detectives standing with them, they were all gossiping and celebrating the two new promotions in the room. Most of the cops and detectives whom had previously ostricized Chloe were now sucking up to her because she was their new boss. Lucifer smiled at their ignorance and he focused his vision further, finally the mayor sensing something turned around and caught Lucifer in the eyes. Lucifer started speaking a demonic language telepathically to the Mayor, using his dark sorcery against the mayor.

Ella was staring at Lucifer then back to the middle of the room toward the mayor, she knew that Lucifer was using his powers but she didn't know for what purpose. The devil, Satan himself was using his powers right next to her in a room with cops, detectives, and lawyers present. Ella was at a loss but she knew that something bad was about to happen.

The mayor looked Lucifer right in the eyes and he fell under a trance, he saw red glowing eyes, he saw horrors beyond comprehension, he saw and felt something strange take over him, guilt, horror, agony as his soul felt such new weight to it. Lucifer focused his power more and the mayor staring across the room into Lucifer's eyes couldn't take what he was feeling anymore, he broke spiritually, he couldn't take it anymore. The mayor then screamed out

"NO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE, STAY AWAY FROM ME". Everyone in the room looked shocked except for Chloe who had an idea of what was happening, the Mayor then quickly reached for the gun of a cop pulled it out and preceded to shoot himself in the head through the top of his skull, to the shocking screams of horror to everyone in the room.

Ella gasped in horror at the sight of the mayor shooting himself in the head, she then turned her frightnened self toward Lucifer as she looked at him in shocked horror. Lucifer simply let a small evil grin show and he looked at Ella and said

"See... told you I'd deal with it".


	42. Chapter 42

Love and Vengeance Chapter 42

-Thank you everyone who reads and enjoys this story, thank you all for getting this to 200 reviews. I hope you all are enjoying it.

The whole precinct stood shocked and aghast at the dead body of the mayor on the ground. Dan sensed the power of Lucifer and he knew what had happened, Chloe had a small inward grin sensing Lucifer's power and knowing it was Lucifer who broke the mayor.

Chloe looked over at Lucifer whom was still standing by a horrified Ella and said to him telepathically

"That was pretty dramatic, guess there is another job opening for you to fill my king". Lucifer replied telepathically

"the corrupt human stain had it coming, and don't worry my queen, I'll have that spot filled in no time".

Ella looked at Lucifer with her lips quivering in fear, she couldn't believe what she just saw

"You've changed, you're not you anymore, that wasn't right what you just did Lucifer". Lucifer smiled gently and replied

"One less corrupt human stain to deal with, he robbed from the people he was supposed to be governing only to make himself richer, I did you all a favor". Ella looked at Lucifer shocked by his words, she couldn't believe this was the same Lucifer that she had now known for months, It was just too much to take in. Ella started crying, tears flowing from her eyes as she quickly turned around and walked away. This wasn't her friend Lucifer, this Lucifer was a monster and it hurt to see it.

Lucifer watched Ella walk away and he didn't know what her problem was, he didn't know why she was so distressed, he just took out a corrupt politician, he didn't know what her problem was. Lucifer knew that he had done the right thing, he knew that he was doing the right thing. Lucifer wasn't going to let Ella get his good mood down, instead he was going to focus on the positives.

Lucifer then used his telepathy to speak to Chloe

"Why don't you let your new chief of police handle this situation, why don't we go out for awhile, maybe spend time with Beatrice". Chloe was tempted by the offer and she replied telepathically

"That sounds like a good idea, actually spending time together as a family for the first time". Lucifer smiled inwardly and replied

"Beatrice is your daughter afterall which means she is strong, I'm sure she will be fine with things, the spear of the endless is still at my penthouse so that shouldn't be something she has to think about, it'll be nice to actually go out and be a family". Chloe replied telepathically

"I agree, I'll be with you in just a second". Chloe then pulled Daniel off to the side and said to him

"Alright Daniel I want you to handle things here, can you handle that?". Daniel then replied a bit annoyed

"Of course I can handle things here Chloe, it won't be a problem". Chloe gave Daniel a glare and her eyes flashed with a hint of power for a split second and Daniel quickly said

"Yes master, I can handle things here". Chloe smiled a dark smile and said

"That's more like it". Chloe then walked over to Lucifer allowing Daniel and all the others to take care of the situation with the mayor.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer and Chloe then teleported right outside of Linda's apartment and they kissed each other and Chloe said to Lucifer

"Wait here, I'll go grab Trixie and then we can all go grab some ice cream". Lucifer smiled and replied

"sounds yummy". Chloe grinned then walked to Linda's apartment door and knocked and the door opened revealing Linda, and Linda saw that Lucifer was waiting for Chloe and Linda quickly invited Chloe inside the apartment.

Chloe walked inside and she turned to Linda and said

"I'm here to pick up Trixie, we're going to go spend some time with Lucifer". Linda gave Chloe a concerned look and replied

"Trixie is in the other room watching a movie, but we need to have a conversation first". Chloe gave Linda a surprised look but as Chloe focused she could start to sense Linda's thoughts and she then said

"It's not anyone's business who I am with or who I allow my daughter to be with, Lucifer loves us Linda". Linda wanted to start crying and she replied

"I just got a call from Ella about what just happened at the precinct, It's also all over the television, the mayor of L.A kills himself right in the middle of a precinct after swearing you and Daniel into new jobs... this isn't right Chloe and you know it, it was Lucifer that made the mayor do it".

Chloe gave Linda a defensive look and replied

"So what if it was, what does it really matter, the mayor was corrupt and Lucifer knew it". Linda shook her head not believing what she was hearing and she replied

"Chloe what is wrong with you, you know that what Lucifer is doing isn't right, you know it, why are you alright with it?" Chloe shook her head at Linda and replied

"You don't get it, Lucifer doesn't see things the way that we do, I can sense things about him and I know things about him now that you don't Linda". Linda with a serious tone replied

"I am Lucifer's therapist, I know him quite well, and Lucifer is my friend, but we both know that he is not in the right frame of mind, this Lucifer is not the Lucifer that has been on my couch for almost two years".  
Chloe angrily replied

"Lucifer is the man that I fell in love with, I don't care if he isn't perfect in your eyes or Ella's eyes, I care that he came to help save my daughter when Malcom kidnapped her, I care that he stands up for me more than anybody including my douche ex-husband, I care that he died for me and went to hell to find the antidote to save me so that I could live for my daughter, I love Lucifer so stop trying to change that".

Linda started crying, Chloe was a part of her tribe and a dear friend, Lucifer was her patient and a dear friend, Linda then said to Chloe

"Is he really still the man that you fell in love with, the Lucifer I remember you falling in love with drove you crazy but made you laugh, the Lucifer you fell in love with was immature but had a boyish charm that made you smile, The Lucifer you fell in love with was sweet and capable of more kindness than even he realized, is he still the same guy honestly?"

Chloe was about to answer that question but before she could say anything Trixie came barreling out of the room she was in saying

"Hi mommy, Ms. Linda has been so nice letting me watch a movie and letting me have popcorn". Chloe bent down and gave her daughter a hug and replying

"That was really kind of Linda monkey, I'm glad that you had a nice time". Trixie smiled at her mom and replied

"I sense that Lucifer is outside, are we going to go have fun mommy?" Chloe kissed Trixie on her cheek and replied

"Yes baby we are, if you want to". Trixie smiled her adorable smile and replied

"Yeah that sounds really fun, I don't want to hurt Lucifer with that spear mommy, I just can't do it". Chloe hugged her daughter close and replied

"and you will never have to sweetheart, Lucifer is a part of our family now and so is Maze, we're one big crazy family". Chloe looked into Trixie's eyes and she saw happiness in those eyes, she didn't care if Lucifer was darker now, she didn't care if Lucifer conquered all of creation including the earth, she didn't care that he was satan and that he had conquered heaven, Lucifer made her and her daughter happy and that she did care about.


	43. Chapter 43

Love and Vengeance Chapter 43

Lucifer, Chloe, and Trixie were all walking around the zoo with smiles on their faces, Chloe knew that a part of what Linda was saying may have been slightly true, but she didn't care, she was finally happy.

Lucifer was letting Trixie sit on his shoulders as the sun shined down on them, they were laughing and having a good time, Chloe loved the sight of Trixie on Lucifer's shoulders. The trio started to walk past exotic birds and they were in all shapes and sizes and Trixie said to Lucifer

"wow these birds all look amazing". Lucifer smiled at hearing the voice of the little girl on his shoulders and he said

"I agree Beatrice". Lucifer then pointed at one of the birds and said

"that bird is known as a Kakapo, it's endangered right now, they weigh anywhere from two to nine pounds and they measure 58 to 64 centimeters in length". Chloe looked at Lucifer surprised not knowing that he had such knowledge of animals and she said

"I didn't know you were such an expert on animals Lucifer". Lucifer laughed and replied

"Yes well my father did create these creatures, I was there when they were first being put together, i'd say i'm an expert on zoology my love". Trixie looked amazed and she said

"Wow Lucifer that is so amazing". Lucifer grinned and looked at Chloe and replied

"You think that's cool Beatrice, watch this" Lucifer then walked right up to the field and stood by the field and Lucifer focused and started speaking to the Kakapo Telepathically saying

"Hello bird, walk over here and say hello to these lovely ladies". The Kakapo turned toward them and walked over and started making sounds and Chloe looked at Lucifer surprised and Lucifer picked up Beatrice from his shoulders and sat her on the ground. Lucifer then looked at the surprised faces of Chloe and Beatrice and said

"You both can do this to, focus your minds on me, telepathy with animals is easy, you both will pick up on it quickly". Lucifer then turned toward the bird and said telepathically

"Say hi to these ladies again my friend". The bird then started making sounds again but this time Chloe and Trixie heard what Lucifer could hear in their minds

"Hello humans, it is a nice day out" the Kakapo said as Chloe and Trixie could now understand what the bird was trying to say to them and both feeling surprised with a complete surreal feeling, their world had now changed and reminders were constant to let them know of this fact.

Lucifer replied to the Kakapo

"Indeed this day has been beautiful, How about letting these ladies letting these ladies see you fly around". Lucifer then flashed red eyes toward the Kakapo and the bird nervously replied

"Yes satan, I will do as you asked". The Kakapo then flew around allowing Chloe and Trixie to watch it fly, and both of them were amazed that the bird followed Lucifer's command and Chloe said to Lucifer

"How did that bird know who you are?". Lucifer grinned and replied

"The animals of this world know of me well my love, they are more intuned with the world of the supernatural than humans realize". Lucifer then smiled at Beatrice and said

"Want to go back up on my shoulders dear?" Beatrice smiled and adorably replied

"Yeah". Lucifer then picked up Beatrice and put her back on his shoulders and Lucifer and Chloe then held hands and started walking around the zoo and together they were becoming a family. Beatrice then said to Lucifer

"So should I start calling you daddy now?" Lucifer smiled slightly as Chloe looked at him curious as to what his answer was going to be and Lucifer replied

"I'm not sure that i've earned the right to be called daddy Beatrice, but I certainly would like the chance to earn that right".

Lucifer and Chloe then held hands as Beatrice sat on Lucifer's shoulders and they walked around the zoo as a family enjoying their time together. Chloe felt happy, happier then she had been in a long time. Lucifer finally felt like he had a family, it was such a strange but good feeling.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Maze was in the back of hell's massive forces, billions of demons, monsters, orcs, and every other dark creature imaginable were doing battle against the surrounding kingdoms of the realm they were in.

Standing by Maze was king andos, the king of the first kingdom that hell's forces conquered, the king that first kneeled before Maze and Lucifer and knew that if he didn't do as he was told that the visions Lucifer showed him would come to pass. Also standing by Maze was the royal first guard of hell. Hell was in a major battle with all of the kingdoms of the realm, they were currently in a field in the back of the battle and their forces were suffering losses and King andos said to Maze

"Our forces our suffering heavy losses my lord". Maze gave the king a dark look and said

"Don't tell me what I know little king, you're just lucky you swore allegiance to us, you will have a place at the table when we take over, but do not tell me what I already know little king". Darla and Lilah then took a step forward and Darla said

"What shall we do my lord, these kingdoms are stronger then we thought they would be". Lilah then said

"We do not wish to disappoint Lucifer, our forces will eventually win, but we will end up losing more of our numbers then we thought". Maze thought for a moment, she knew that she could go back down to hell and have more demons created, she could have more dark creatures created, but she knew that would take time. Maze also knew that she could summon Azazel to her and that Azazel could easily crush the kingdoms they were fighting against.

Maze wasn't sure which option she should take and then she looked at king andos and the royal first guard of hell and she said

"I have to go talk to Lucifer, he will know how we should proceed". Darla then said

"I hope he will not be angry with us". Maze looked at Darla and replied

"Everything will be alright, I'll take care of it I promise". Maze then used her powers to teleport away, she knew that she had to talk to Lucifer.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer and Chloe had decided to let Trixie stay with Daniel so that they could go out on the town for a date. They both let Daniel know that if he made Trixie cry or sad at all that the deal he made with Lucifer would quickly become null and void and that Daniel would burn in hell.

The sun had gone down and Chloe was dressed in a sexy black dress that showed off her physique very well, she also had her beautiful blonde hair down and dark red lipstick that made even the devil blush. Lucifer was dressed in a dark suit that was perfect for him, it made him even more handsome then he usually was and Chloe couldn't help but admire him. They were both were having drinks at Lux and enjoying each others company.

"I'm so glad that we're finally together, finally a couple" Chloe said with a tender smile as her and Lucifer sat on one of the vip couches alone holding each other close. The club was busy and making plenty of money but on that couch sat a Lucifer and Chloe that were drowning in their love and affection for each other as she sat on his lap and as he held her close.

"You know your blue eyes are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, nothing else in all of creation could possibly compare". Lucifer said as he stared into her eyes and gently caressed her face. Chloe smiled and started trailing kisses on Lucifer's face and Chloe using her powers could sense the happiness Lucifer felt feeling those kisses on his face and she said  
"You'll be getting kisses like that forever...my king" Chloe said the last part with a small seductive smile.

"You're the only heaven I have ever truly known Chloe Jane Decker". The two of them then shared a passionate kiss and they eventually pulled apart both tenderly smiling at each other and Chloe said

"You really did a great job with Trixie today, she loved spending time at the zoo with you, all three of us together as a family was really nice". Lucifer smiled and replied

"I'm glad that I made the two of you happy, that means everything to me my queen". Chloe smiled a dark seductive smile and replied

"How about we go up to the penthouse and I can spend all night making you happy".

Lucifer and Chloe then stood up held hands and headed toward the elevator and they headed up to the penthouse, they kissed deeply and passionately as the the elevator went up. Lucifer and Chloe kept pushing each other up against the elevator taking turns of dominance until the elevator finally got to its destination and the doors opened.

Lucifer and Chloe then walked out of the elevator but what they saw surprised them and Lucifer said

"Mazikeen, what exactly brings you here". Lucifer could see that she was concerned and Maze replied

"I'm here for advice Lucifer, our forces are taking damages and I was hoping you would have a suggestion as to how to proceed". Chloe looked at Maze and she saw that she was dressed in her form fitting leather that she always was and she said to Maze

"You're looking good Maze". Maze getting a look at Chloe and sensing her was surprised and said with a dark grin

"So you have Lucifer's powers now, I gotta admit, it looks good on you, I guess I just interupted something fun that was about to happen". Chloe feeling more confident and sexy than she ever had before knew exactly how to respond and she walked up to Maze and she kissed her on the cheek and with a seductive grin she whispered into Maze's ear

"I can always get my handcuffs, maybe you could teach me a few things". Lucifer loved what he was seeing but he had to speak up and he said

"As much as I would love to watch this happen, I think we need to make a small stop before any threesome takes place". Maze grinned seductively at Chloe and said

"a threesome sounds just perfect, definitely need those handcuffs" Maze then licked her lips and quickly said to Chloe

"please make sure to read me my rights". Chloe then slapped Maze's ass and kissed Maze on the lips and said

"I'm immortal now, we can get out the taser to". Lucifer was staring and was for once speechless and this caught the attention of both Chloe and Maze and they both slowly walked up to him and put their hands on his chest and Chloe seductively said

"I feel like trying new things my prince of darkness". Maze licked her lips and said to Lucifer

"It looks like you're having a... hard time right now". Lucifer gulped feeling the passion inside of him, his first demon, his right hand Mazikeen, and the love of his life Chloe both wanting him, it felt like such euphoria.

Lucifer then managed to say

"You came here because our forces are taking losses and you're wanting to know what you should do". Maze and Chloe then backed up a step and Maze then replied

"Yes Lucifer, I know that hell will create more demons and creatures to replenish us but we both know that will take time". Chloe then said concerned

"Sounds like our side is having a tough time of it conquering the first realm" Lucifer nodded his head and said

"Sounds like we have to add to our numbers". Lucifer then gave a small dark grin and teleported the three of them away.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer, Chloe, and Maze were then standing in the middle of a massive cemetary, as the darkness of the night and the small light of the moon added to the haunted scenery of the cemetary. Chloe looked at Lucifer with a curious look and said

"Haunting place to be Lucifer". Maze looked at Lucifer curiously and said

"What exactly are you planning Lucifer?" Lucifer turned toward Chloe and Maze and replied to both of them

"Haunting it certainly is, even now the spirits of the dead surround this place, where the dead lay spirits are always around, but I didn't come for the spirits".

Lucifer then held his right hand up to the sky, and his hand flashed red with energy, Chloe was still lost but Maze grinned and said

"Now I know what you're doing". Lucifer's eyes then flashed bright red, and his hand got brighter and as Lucifer focused even further the grounds around them started to move. Chloe looked around feeling shocked by what she was seeing and shocked by the power she was feeling from Lucifer.

Maze just kept her eyes on Lucifer with a dark grin on her face knowing what was happening and feeling the power of Lucifer was always exhilerating. The grounds were moving and Chloe could sense the dark power coming from Lucifer and as she looked around she saw the grave sights breaking with the hands of the dead reaching up through the ground.

Chloe was shocked as she turned around looking all around her and she couldn't believe what she was seeing and her lips trembled feeling the power of Lucifer and seeing what was happening all around her. Within a few short minutes there were thousands of the dead surrounding her, Maze, and Lucifer.

There were thousands of dead corpses standing around, rotting dead skin barely covering the skeletons that they were on. Lucifer then with a dark ancient voice said loudly

"KNEEL" and then all the thousands of corpses kneeled. Lucifer then looked at Maze and Chloe and said

"The power of necromancy my dears, the power to control the dead, a dark sorcery power of hell". Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing and she said

"Many of them must have been dust, how did you put their bodies back together". Maze then looked at Lucifer and said

"You put their bodies back together, I forgot how powerful necromancy could be". Lucifer smiled a dark smile and replied to both of them

"They're zombies, slow and stupid but also possessing the power of hell" Chloe was shocked, amazed, and exhilerated seeing and experiencing this, it was all so surreal. Maze smiled at Lucifer and said

"I can sense the dark magic of hell in all of them just like you said". Lucifer nodded his head and replied

"Take them back with you Maze, pull our forces back and send these zombies into battle, they will bite the enemy combatants, these zombies may die quickly with a strike to their skull but they will turn every enemy combatant they bite into a zombie as well which will turn them against their own kingdoms, I also want you to take Azazel with you Maze". Maze smiled a wild evil smile and said

"Sending in our pet dragon, you aren't playing around Lucifer". Chloe looked at Lucifer with a dark smile and said

"I like it when your all serious Lucifer". Lucifer smiled and then said outloud

"Azazel come to me now". After a few moments the wind picked up and the massive dragon flew overhead above them and Lucifer looked up at the massive creature and said

"Azazel, I want you to go with Maze and help us win our military campaign" Azazel then replied in his deep telepathic voice

"Yes master as you command". Maze looked up at Azazel and said

"It's been a long time Azazel, you're looking stronger then ever" Azazel then replied

"It has been too long Mazikeen, I look forward to the destruction we shall cause" Maze smiled and said

"Me Azazel, me to".

Chloe could sense the power of the dragon and she could feel its destructive might, but that power pailed in comparison to what she felt from Lucifer, it was like a vast endless well of strength and might. Lucifer then looked at Maze and said

I have two others I want to go with you my dear Maze and Lucifer then said

"Mustafa, Zagan, come here now". Mustafa and Zagan then appeared on their knees bowing before Lucifer, Maze, and Chloe and Maze said

"I recognize them, they look like Michael and Gabriel". Chloe knew them to be Lucifer's siblings and she said

"I can feel your power inside of them Lucifer". Lucifer grinned slightly and said

"I used hell to clone them, figured they could be useful, they're not as strong as my two foolish brothers, but they make do in a pinch and they make great assassins". Lucifer looked at Chloe and said

"I hope you're not angry but they have been destroying some of the worst criminals on earth for me, the one hundred most wanted to be exact". Chloe smiled at Lucifer and turned toward Mustafa and Zagan and said

"How many have you destroyed so far?" Mustafa and Zagan then replied in unison

"twenty five". Chloe then looked at Lucifer and said with a dark smile

"Looks like they have seventy five to go". Lucifer grinned and said

"Indeed they do" then Lucifer looked at Mustafa and Zagan and said

"You two are to go with Mazikeen" Lucifer then turned toward Maze and then said

"Send in our new army of zombies followed by Azazel, pull our main forces back and let each kingdom deal with the chaos of a zombie army and Azazel, as they themselves turn into zombies from each bite, after a day of combat give each kingdom the choice to surrender and if they don't send in Mustafa and Zagan in the dead of night to kill their royalty, they will break soon after".

Maze with a dark wild smile replied

"Yes my lord, as you wish". Chloe was staring at Lucifer with bewildered eyes, it was terrifying and exhilerating to see Lucifer exert his authority, it was impossible to fully describe, he treated her and Trixie with such love, care, and sweetness, but to his enemies he was merciless, dark, and invincible. Chloe felt powerful and she felt invincible herself, the more she thought about it the better it felt, Lucifer and Chloe, King and Queen, God and Goddess.


	44. Chapter 44

Love and Vengeance Chapter 44

King Andos was standing with the first royal guard of hell watching the battle taking place ahead of them, there were battles happening all over the realm but this battle was particulary fierce. Lilah then said concerned

"We have millions of our forces here but they are literally stuggling against a mere few thousand". King Andos then said

"those aren't just regular soldiers Lilah, they are some of the best trained of this entire realm, that kingdom is one of the most well protected of this realm". Darla then said angrily

"This campaign is being slowed by this battle, this entire realm is fighting back harder then any of us anticipated". King Andos thought about his decision to swear allegiance to Maze and Lucifer, he wished he didn't have to do it but he knew that he had no choice if he wanted to protect his own kingdom, King Andos replied

"Perhaps a retreat to regroup our forces could be helpful to us". Trinity and Zula looked at the king with looks of anger on their faces and Trinity said

"Emperor Lucifer would not be pleased by admitting defeat so easily". Zula then said

"We will win this battle, we may lose more then we expected but eventually these fools will fall before the power of hell". King Andos then replied concerned

"If our plan is to conquer all of creation, then we have to be careful about losing too many of our forces". Lilah then said with a smirk

"your small military has fought along side us quite well King Andos". The King looked defeated and replied

"I swore my allegiance to hell to protect my kingdom, I had no choice". Darla laughed an evil laugh and replied

"You were on your knees in front of Lucifer hoping for his mercy, and he was lucky enough to give it to you". King Andos closed his eyes in resigned defeat and replied

"Yes, I am lucky that he showed me and my kingdom mercy, it's why I am now on your side".

Before anyone else could say anything the skies went dark in the realm, the fighting stopped on the battlefield, the war across the realm stopped at the sight of a darkened sky and the royal first guard of hell all looked up wide eyed sensing the power that was coming into the realm.

"That power is incredible, it's so raw" Darla said with a surprised expression on her face". Lilah then said

"I can sense Maze coming back into the realm, but there is so much more than that, it's hard to explain". Zula and Trinity stood in stunned silence looking up, in that moment Maze teleported back into the realm standing next to all of them with a dark grin on her face drawing the attention of Darla, Lilah, Trinity, Zula, and King Andos and Lilah spoke up and said to Maze

"What has master Lucifer commanded my lord?" Maze looked at all of them with a wild dark smile and replied

"Lucifer just won us this battle and many others, that is what our emperor just did Lilah". The darkness in the sky spread and then finally Azazel appeared in the sky much to the horror of the large group of soldiers the hordes of hell were fighting against. Maze's eyes went wild with a lust for power and a feeling of dominance and she then said telepathically to the hordes of hell

"Stand down, and cease fighting". the hordes of hell that were fighting this battle did as they were told and ceased fighting walked away from the battle Maze then said to them telepathically

"Now move aside and allow me to pass through". The hordes moved aside allowing her a pathway much to the surprise of the first royal guard of hell and King Andios and King Andios said

"What are you planning to do lord Mazikeen?" Maze turned to all of them and said

"I will give this kingdom, and all the other kingdoms of this realm one chance to surrender, and if they don't then I will finish this little war". The hordes made a path for Maze to walk, which she did, they were all on their knees kneeling before her. The darkness in the sky made her appearance all the the more frightening and as she made her way through the enemy soldiers they were fighting gazed at her with concern and much worry.

Maze finally made her way to the front of the battle lines and she gazed at the enemy squadron of soldiers that the hordes had been fighting and she smiled an evil smile and said in a loud decisive voice to the thousands of them

"You all have fought hard and bravely, but now is the time to lay down your weapons and submit to the power of hell, it is your only choice if you wish to survive". As the battlefield lay with many dead soldiers and many demons and creatures of hell causing her words to echo with even more of an ominous presence the leader of the squadron stepped forward and said

"This realm will never submit to you, you evil sorceress of hell, we will all fight till our last breath". Maze smiled and let the demon half of her face show and replied

"One more chance to surrender, if you don't it's all over for you that I promise". The squadron all yelled out roars of no we will never surrender and the leader of the squadron yelled out

"We will fight anything you throw at us, hell is nothing but a bunch of cowards anyway, that dragon in the sky doesn't scare us, nothing you do can scare us enough to surrender to you".

Maze tilted her head with a very small grin and said

"If that is your final answer, then we have nothing left to talk about...you fools". Maze then stuck out her right index finger and a strange shadow formed in front of her, and the shadow spread out in front of the hordes of hell. The leader of the squadron then yelled out to his men

"Whatever happens next do not allow yourselves to feel fear, we will fight till we can't fight anymore, but we will stand strong". The entire squadron yelled out battle cries ready for more combat.

Out of that shadow walked the army of zombies that Lucifer raised, they moved slow but their number were still formidable, and the leader then yelled out

"Attack men, destroy them all". The squardron then charged forward attacking the zombies, they slashed their swords through their midsections, they cut off limbs, but the zombies kept pushing forward, the squadron was fighting ferociously but their attacks weren't killing the zombies as they thought they would.

"What kind of evil sorcery is this?" the leader of the squadron said, it was like no other kind of enemy he had ever fought, they just kept coming, like a plague.

The zombies pushed forward and even though the swords of the squadron kept going through them they persisted, they would bite and scratch and claw at the squadron as they marched forward. Zombies were slowly devouring the enemy combatants slowly lessening their numbers.

Maze could see past the shadow unlike the hordes of hell behind her, she knew how the battle was going and she grinned evilly and said in a low voice

"Mustafa, Zagan...It's your turn... attack now". From the darkness of the sky flew Mustafa and Zagan with their wings outstretched and as the squadron looked up and saw them coming, the leader yelled out

"Attack incoming from the sky, be ready men". Mustafa and Zagan flew down through the air with their wings outstretched with the sharp feathers cutting and destroying the enemy soldiers of the squadron and as they flew up into the air they flew down once more with a ferocious attack that destroyed even more enemy combatants. The zombies pushed forward devouring injured soldiers that Mustafa and Zagan hurt, the squadron was being destroyed and the leader knew it and he yelled out to his men

"We have no choice we must retreat, we are being destroyed". The squadron then turned around and ran away, running toward their kingdom which was just a few miles away, but knowing that they had no choice.

The squadron ran away trying to escape with their lives but when they turned around to make sure that they had escaped, the leader noticed something and it horrified him even more

"Our men are rising up from the dead as those evil monsters, how is this possible". Maze then spoke to the leader telepathically as the leader was now further away and she said

"I told you that you should have surrendered, now it is too late, your men that were bitten or scratched by my zombies are rising now as my soldiers not yours, and now you face Azazel". The leader of the squadron felt terror in his soul upon hearing the words of Maze in his head.

The squadron looked up and saw the massive dragon Azazel above them and the leader of the squadron then said outloud

"Please no, why is this happening to us". Azazel with his evil glowing eyes smiled wickedly and used his mouth to send out a massive river like wave of fire and the leader of the squadron knew that there was no hope. The flames then incinerated the squadron and the hordes of hell cheered the victory they saw and Maze looked up at Azazel and said telepathically

"This victory is ours my old friend". Azazel replied telepathically with his powers

"Hell wins again Mazikeen".


	45. Chapter 45

Love and Vengeance Chapter 45

-pure smut in this chapter, heavy love making scene

Chloe and Lucifer were in the bed of his penthouse, lavender candles lit all around the room giving it a wonderful aroma. Lucifer and Chloe were both under the covers, exploring each other with their hands, letting their tongues work together in harmony as they tasted each other.

Lucifer tasted and smelled like fancy cologne, fine scotch, and expensive tobacco, Chloe smelled and tasted like strawberry shampoe, sweet intoxicating perfume, and Lucifer holding her naked body close felt more like heaven than heaven could ever be. Their bodies worked in unison only trying to bring pleasure to the other, Lucifer would run his hands up and down the back of Chloe as he gently kissed her neck and tickled her ears with his tongue and it drove her wild with passion.

Chloe could feel the hardness of Lucifer against her inner thigh, he was bigger than any other man she had ever previously been with in her life, she could feel it in the way that Lucifer touched and kissed her how much he loved her, she could feel how much he wanted to give her pleasure. Chloe could feel Lucifer's hands gently squeezing her ass almost as if it was sacred ground to him, because Chloe could feel the truth in his touch, her entire body was sacred ground to him, he described himself as walking heroine when they first met but now she could feel that she was him temple, she was his everything and it drove her senses wild to know how much Satan himself needed her, and to know how much she needed him.

Chloe wanted to give him pleasure, she never wanted to stop giving him pleasure, she kissed his neck and worked her way down to his chest, she gently kissed on his nipples making sure to take her time, she needed to hear and feel everyone of his moans and gasps of pleasure, she loved the effect she had on him, it was like his first time everytime. Chloe felt his body heat flow into her and it was felt like a hot sweet bliss, and she used her tongue and lips to kiss all over his tones chest.

The room was dark except for the candlelight, which is exactly how Maze liked it, she stood by the doorway wearing only a black robe "got room for one more" Maze said seductively as she licked her lips. Lucifer gave Maze a warm heartfelt smile, he loved the sight of his demon, it wasn't his trademark devilish smile, it was his true genuine one which caught Maze off guard, it was an adorable smile and she loved it.

Chloe looked at Maze with mischief in her eyes, she looked on at Maze and she felt sexy and powerful, she was immortal, she had Lucifer's powers, she was police commissioner, she was truly powerful. "Only if you let the robe fall on the floor with the rest of the clothes" Chloe said as seductively stared right into Maze's eyes.

Maze grinned wickedly as she let the robe fall to the ground revealing the perfection of her body, Lucifer laid in bed in silence for once just enjoying the moment, enjoying the scene, his human love and his demon both naked together in his bedroom, words couldn't describe what he was feeling so he just allowed himself to feel without words.

Chloe rose up from the bed and walked over to Maze, both beautiful women fully naked and both taking in the view of one another with full appreciation of the other. Chloe stood in front of Maze staring her in the eyes and the blue ocean like eyes of Chloe met Maze's dark molten eyes and they both knew that they wanted each other, they both knew that they wanted Lucifer, they needed each other.

Chloe and Maze kissed passionately and then they both turned and looked at a naked Lucifer laying in bed whom surprisingly didn't have a devilish grin, he had a genuine smile which caught both women off guard. "no sexual innuendos Lucifer?" Chloe said with a small surprised smirk.

"No my love, just enjoying a truly perfect view" Lucifer said with a genuine smile that was so rare for him.

"A view that is yours and yours alone" Maze said with a seductive smile as she licked her lips, Maze and Chloe then decided it was time to join Lucifer, so they did, Maze laid on his left arm and Chloe on his right.

Maze started kissing his chest and using her lips and tongue to caress and kiss on his nipples as Chloe passionately kissed and worked on his neck, Lucifer felt his entire body flush with joy. Both women were determined to give him pleasure, Maze because Lucifer had made her and selected her to be his second in command, she loved him and even though she was a demon this felt natural, he was the lord of hell, and now also ruled heaven, Maze needed him to feel all the pleasure that she could give, she wanted and needed to give her body to her lord.

Chloe just wanted Lucifer to feel all of her trying to pleasure him, he was always there for her and her daughter, Lucifer and Maze were family to her now, Lucifer changed her life for the better and Chloe needed to know that Lucifer was feeling nothing but pleasure. Chloe kissed his neck and with her left hand rubbed on Lucifer's arm, and with her right hand started squeezing and stroking on Lucifer's wedding tackle, Maze soon found her hand going to the same place and Chloe and Maze looked at each other and at Lucifer with sultry eyes. Lucifer just laid there, no sarcasm or sexual innuendo, he was truly just happy. Chloe and Maze both started stroking Lucifer together and their grips were tight, they needed Lucifer to feel both of them stroking him.

"Change for us baby, we want to make love with all of you" Chloe whispered into Lucifer's ear, gently kissing on it, Chloe knew that Lucifer's body had horrible scars all over it but she wanted him to know that it didn't matter, she wanted to pleasure all of him.

Lucifer was surprised by the request, he wasn't expecting to hear it and was about to respond before Maze said in a slow sexy voice "She's right love, change for us so we can pleasure you properly" Maze never used pet names like, baby, babe, hun, or anything like that before but this was different, this wasn't just sex, this was sex with Lucifer and Chloe, it was far more than just sex because it was more than that. Maze knew that this was making love, she was making love to Lucifer and Chloe, and she wanted this to be perfect.

Lucifer was scared of showing the real him in this situation, his entire body was filled with horrible third and fourth degree burns, it wasn't something that he liked to show. Maze and Chloe could both see the doubt and worry etched all over Lucifer's face but they didn't let that stop them.

"We both love you Lucifer, you know that" Chloe whispered. Maze caressed Lucifer's face and knew that she had to take his worry away

"Chloe's right Lucifer, we do both love you, we want you to experience all of this"

Lucifer nodded his head and allowed his body to transform to its true self, allowing Maze and Chloe to pleasure the body of scars that was the devil.

authors notes- this is the end of Love and Vengeance, a sequel will be started soon called love and hope.


	46. Chapter 46

Love and Vengeance Chapter 46

-This truly will be the final chapter of Love and Vengeance, I was asked to add more to the previous smut chapter, warning mature sexual language ahead. not meant to be perverted, more along the lines of romantic but in a dark way. Mature language ahead

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Lucifer transformed as requested by Chloe and Maze, they both continued to squeeze and stroke his wedding tackle together, their hands working together to pleasure Lucifer, their lips kissing on his chest and his nipples giving Lucifer more pleasure. His scars didn't matter to them, they loved him now and forever...for all eternity.

Their lips trailed down his chest and to his stomach, horrible burns and scar tissue covered every inch of his body and when Maze and Chloe kissed lower they found the horrible truth of that fact. Lucifer's penus was red and black from burns, his scrotum was entirely dark from the burns he had sustained. When Chloe saw this she started getting tears in her eyes, this man, this archangel hadn't done anything to warrant or deserve such pain, all he did was ask his father for free will and for that he recieved so much pain. Chloe's heart broke for Lucifer but she was determined to give him love and pleasure now and for all eternity.

Maze saw the same things that Chloe did, she had sex with Lucifer countless times, but never ever had he allowed her to have sex with him in his true form, Maze realized that this was possibly the first time he had ever had sex in his true form before. Maze wasn't a very emotional being, but the realization hit her hard and she started to feel a few tears come up. Maze loved Lucifer and she knew that Lucifer loved her back, he had given her so much, he had created her to be as perfect as she possibly could be, he essentially gave her the keys to his kingdom and all the power that went with it. Maze needed Lucifer to feel her love and her appreciation for him.

Chloe started kissing on his scrotum gently, she kissed the burns on his scrotum, Chloe had Lucifer's powers, she could feel what Lucifer was thinking. Two beautiful women that he loved making love to him, and he was this scarred and hideous creature, Maze could sense this as well and they both needed to show Lucifer through their actions that it didn't matter that he had scars, they loved him anyway.

Chloe and Maze both gently kissed on his scrotum together, they gently stroked him together, they rubbed his burnt scarred legs, they could both hear his soft tears, they both knew that they were deeply emotional tears, tears of happiness mixed with the everlasting fear of rejection that he always had, this was far more than sex to Lucifer, it was something else entirely to him.

Maze and Chloe then allowed their kisses to trail up Lucifer's wedding tackle, they both gently rubbed and squeezed his scrotum as they kissed his wedding tackle upwards. They each kissed upwards until they reached the head of his penus, and together they both started kissing and gently licking on it, It was darkened red from being burned but that didn't matter to them, his happiness did. They both then took turns giving him oral pleasure, as one of them had his wedding tackle in their mouth the other would lick his scrotum or lick the side of his wedding tackle.

Both women realized that they needed to kiss the devil they both loved, so as Maze continued her oral pleasure of Lucifer, Chloe crawled up and gently caressed his face as her lips met his, their lips meeting gently and then more hungrily as the kiss deepened. Lucifer then started letting out moans of pleasure because of the oral pleasure Maze was giving him. Chloe looked at his eyes with her sultry blue ones and enjoyed the face that Lucifer was making, she enjoyed the pleasure in his eyes, and the sincerity of his happiness. Things would continue on like this for awhile, one of them would kiss him while the other gave him oral pleasure, they traded positions every ten minutes.

Chloe eventually decided it was time to get a little more kinky and increase the fun, Chloe then climbed on top of Lucifer, stroking him a few times for good measure before putting him inside of her. She always was taken by surprise when he was inside of her, she was completely filled and he still had a little more length to give. Chloe then started riding her devil, and she rode him hard, she could feel his juices inside her and she could feel her juices coming out of her, she thought that she had sex before in her life, then she had sex with satan and realized what real sex was, it was the best sex of her life everytime..

Chloe continued to ride him hard, she could feel her vaginal muscles squeezing on Lucifer's wedding tackle, and she loved it, any extra amount of pleasure she could give to Lucifer she would gladly give because no amount of pleausure was enough to give to her devil, she would always want to give him more. Maze felt the same way that Chloe did, as Chloe was riding Lucifer, Maze took it upon herself to get behind Chloe and she loved the view of Chloe's ass going up and down on Lucifer's wedding tackle, but she knew that she could make it even better, and she started lick and kiss on Lucifer's scrotum as Chloe rode him. Chloe and Maze both knew the truth and it was exilerating, they were immortal and so was Lucifer, and they had control of Hell, Heaven, and soon earth and every realm of existence, and it would be that way forever, meaning Chloe and Maze would pleasure Lucifer forever.


End file.
